Best Attempt
by xTexasgalx
Summary: Nobody said falling in love with your best friend was easy. Maybe with a little help Miley might realize that what she wants... isn’t so unreachable. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I can't say it anymore simply. Oh, I also don't own Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez from High School Musical. **

**And if you want a good fic**** to read I'd recommend anything by LaughLoveLive. His Chrave, Londie and Liley are amazing. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Kurrent who writes the best Liley stories ever! **

**Rating: M for safety. **

Thursday evening found Miley Stewart arriving home late, carefully parking outside on the driveway behind her father's ugly station wagon, crouched under the tranquil orange and yellow horizon. Once turning off the near silent ignition, adjusting her large black shades atop her impeccably curly brunette hair and gently slamming the Ferraris door shut (inspecting her pride and joy lovingly) she grabbed her bag from the open top passengers side and walked up to her quiet house. Without looking back she activated the automatic roof to slide over the car and strode over to the front door, for once avoiding the spot she always seemed to trip on.

The reason she was slightly late home today was because a defiantly stubborn Lilly had insisted on dragging her to their local Starbucks to expand their social time right after school had ended. Like they didn't already spend more hours in a day with each other than was countable on two hands. But Miley wasn't complaining; any extra time with Lilly was time deeply cherished and as far as she was concerned there wasn't a better way of spending it than with her hyperactive blonde haired best friend.

The unknowing centre of her universe.

Upon entering her house, a tasty smell invaded her nostrils and she sniffed longingly, knowing her Dad was exploiting one of his home made recipes. Ever since last year and her life changing decision to finally end Hannah Montana for personal reasons, Robbie Ray had reacted to the news rather well considering his wellbeing depended on being his daughters manager, but his duty as a protective father came first and he was more than supportive of his baby girls' mature choice. However, after much thinking (and contemplating) he'd decided to pursue a career doing something he realized he loved all along: cooking. That led him to wanting to start his own restaurant. Everyday he devoted his time to creating new meals, something he was getting increasingly good at. Although the chances of permanent success in the culinary field were slim, he was persevering and had only that afternoon taken a look at a possible building up town that may just be the beginning.

As Miley securely closed the door, smiling at her Dad whistling in his pink apron, she was aware of how happy making food made him, and how she was going to be as helpful as possible in pushing him to reach his dreams just like he had her when she was eleven years old and aspiring to be a famous singer.

"You're home late today." He observed, adding spices to the sizzling pan. The cook book on the stove was open but Miley was sure he hadn't once notified the instructions for confirmation: a good cook went with the flow. "Don't tell me you had a detention, honey. You know what I said about takin' that car away from you if you started misbehavin' in class."

Rolling her eyes, Miley casually leant against the kitchen counter and watched the mixture bubble, suppressing a lick of the lips. "Lilly ambushed me after school so we went to indulge at Starbucks."

Robbie Ray gave a sound whistle. "Brands like that are takin' over the world ma' dear. But I wouldn't expect anythin' less of Lil. That girl is easier to string along than a dog and a bone." He shook his head and Miley prevented a giggle at how well her best friend and her father got along. Maybe it might be found weird but she enjoyed their playful banter, it was … stable. "Speakin' of Ms.Mouth, is she due over for dinner today or is that a stupid question?"

Miley played with some grains of salt accidentally spilt over and gave a secret smile, her heart pounding in anticipation at seeing her best friend again. "Stupid question. You know she lives for your cooking."

Robbie Ray pretended to look smug and egotistical, pulling at his collar embarrassingly.

"Okay, Dad, deflate that big ol' head of yours," Miley laughed and swatted the air as though it were going to grow and suffocate her. This was why their relationship was so great, they were completely comfortable in the others presence.

"Ah, I'm glad you still have that cute little Tennessean accent of yours. Malibu hasn't completely made you as plastic as a credit card."

She flicked her skin with a despondent sigh. "Nope, I'm still flesh and bones."

"That's exactly what you are. I'm on a mission to fatten you up." He waved the spatula at her warningly and Miley took that as her cue to get away now before she heard another lecture about succumbing to the peer pressures of dieting and exercising … or as her Dad politely put it - "Training for the slut parade."

"I'll holla' when dinner is ready!" he yelled after her retreating back.

Cringing on the third step, Miley shouted back, "Never say _holla'_ again!"

He just sniggered; the sound cutting off once Miley reached her room and closed the door, rubbing her temples as she stood inside, the doors to her balcony wide open and creating a therapeutic breeze.

Another stressful day had passed and it wasn't over yet, far from it.

She hadn't much to complain about, though, in comparison to the less fortunate. She was seventeen years old, she had a hot car, she was healthy, she had decent grades and she had a loving family and a few of the best friends anyone could ever wish for.

It wasn't as though she was ungrateful, she prayed every night for the blessings in her life but there was something amiss… well, there had been something nagging away at her for at least the last sixth months that wasn't the most conventional problem. At first it had been a feeling she couldn't quite place, she was unsure as to what it was, what it meant. Then as it became more obvious, as the answers to the questions finally came, she found the undeniable conclusion so nerve racking, so positively frightening that she'd scheduled a vacation immediately after figuring out the truth. But now... now she was just coping with this huge secret and trying not to ruin her life by doing so.

Sighing, she took a quick glance around her room; it was relatively tidy by normal standards. By nature she wasn't a messy person, growing up with two boys had heightened her sense of cleanliness. The double bed was made, her closet was shut and her desk was deprived of scattered papers. Even her computer had a nice shine and her picture board hung on the wall beside an old Hannah Montana poster looked dust free.

When they'd first moved in Miley had claimed this room instantly; it had the en suite bathroom and the balcony with the nicest view. It was her haven, her place of Zen, her private area to get away from it all once in a while. She loved to go there and just … think. Usually about one certain girl who had turned her life upside down.

Dumping her bag on her desk, shimmying out of her thin jacket and taking her regular spot by the balcony after turning on her computer, Miley smiled briefly as she looked out fondly and watched the pleasant horizon. It reminded her of Lilly. It was so serene and beautiful, euphoric in its simplicity. Nothing classy, nothing extravagant, just … the sunset.

Lilly.

Before she had time to ponder and reflect upon her day, a noise from her computer was made and she spun around to find she had an IM.

It could only be one person; her second favorite blonde in the entire world.

She quickly got her camera set up and clicked the accept button so she and her distant friend could chat via video. This was exactly what she needed to raise her deteriorating spirits. It may just drag her day from its receding obscurity.

"Hola Chica," Sharpay Evans greeted brightly from the screen, picturesque blonde hair professionally swept back into a high ponytail, a sparkling headband held firmly in place on her head, small earrings glittering under the lighting of her pink room. She was dressed in tight short shorts (showing her model-like tanned legs) and a bright pink tank-top. Behind her on the fluffy pink comforter laid a cute looking Gabriella, playing with Sharpay's pet Chihuahua, a recent birthday present from Miley coincidentally.

At seeing her life-long friend looking so comforting, reassuring and familiar in her fake icy charade, the brunette lit up brightly and smiled a genuine smile, instantly craving a famous Sharpay cuddle. Her old friend could tell she was trying to be happy but failing miserably, they knew each other too well to fall for the dramatics.

"Turn that frown upside down, Miles. You're crinkling up that pretty little face of yours," Sharpay commanded in her best tone, reserved only for motivation... or scolding. She looked behind her at a distracted Gabriella and poked her sharply in the bare foot. "Say hi to the Miles of Smiles via webcam, Gabby."

"Oh, are you through?" Gabriella struggled to sit up Indian style, still stroking the bald looking rodent, peering from a distance into the camera as though unsure another person could see her over the internet. "I don't know if you can see me but I'm waving! And Coco says hello as well."

Miley laughed, cheering up. "I miss you guys."

"I miss you too." Sharpay gave a rare warm smile, usually reserved for her reflection whenever she looked in the mirror. A meaningful cough had Sharpay roll her eyes and add, "Gabby misses you too." Pulling back, she stuck her tongue out at the girl behind her but found something to complain about instead. "Stop squinting at the camera! She can see you sat in the background. For a science geek you sure aren't technical, babe… Anyway, seriously, what has you so down my little Country Hick? Lilly problems?" Her voice changed from sarcastic to sympathetic over the last question; she knew all too well about the recent difficulties.

Miley nodded glumly and fiddled with her long hair absent-mindedly, unsure of where to begin to explain the pit of nauseous, queasy, confusing and loving emotions inside of her, all jumbled up and tearing away. There _was_ no place to start really. The beginning was muddled, the middle was convoluted and Miley wasn't even sure it had an end. She wasn't nervous about conferring with Sharpay, though, they could tell each other anything and no matter what the secret, what the news, the other would hop on a plane and fly to help within the hour.

Their friendship was enviable.

Since the age of two Miley Stewart and Sharpay Evans had been inseparable, back when Sharpay had lived in L.A when Miley had. However, the Evans' moved to Albuquerque a couple of years ago and the Stewarts' had taken residence in Malibu, meaning their lives had changed completely. Regardless of this, however, they remained the same duo. And whenever Miley was down in the dumps she relied on the Queen of Mean, otherwise known as her Blonde Little Princess, to cheer her up, and vice versa.

Their parents had been friends for years, and Miley and Sharpay had been born within a month's difference. Miley's Mom had died giving birth, and the first couple of years were the toughest for the Stewart clan, especially Robbie Ray who was bringing up two children single handedly. That had finalized his decision to pack up from Tennessee to go to L.A for work opportunities. It was destined that the two girls become firm friends through their toddler stages, they were neighbors. Although quite different in personality as they grew older they were also very in tune with the other; it was common knowledge that without one you couldn't have the other. It made the parents chuckle to see them. A blonde and brunette, one bossy and controlling, the other relaxed and carefree. They went through middle school together; they experienced so many extraordinary things in their childhood. Building a tree house, swimming classes, the dressing up and the imaginary games.

The freshman year of High School was their last year together as Robbie Ray decided it was time to pack up and start afresh, a decision soon mimicked by the Evans'. Though depressed at first about being torn from her eternally precious and childhood best friend, Miley had quickly adjusted to Malibu life and spent her days with Lilly, a very unique and individual spirit who kept her hands full and mind busy at all times.

Sharpay had gone on to become the leading actress in all of her schools productions at her High School in Mew Mexico, and scared more than the crap out of the student population and teachers alike. Until a geeky math girl melted her exterior and captured her heart.

Sharpay had been dating her smart girlfriend Gabriella Montez for two months now, and it was quite obvious they both couldn't be happier, although Sharpay liked to pretend she hadn't fallen in too deep. In the early stages of the reluctant crush, Miley had been there to talk Sharpay through the endless nights of worrying and tears and arguments. What would her peers think? What would her parents think? On the outside she may look emotionless but in actual fact she cared far more than would seem necessary, something only Miley and now Gabby probably knew about her. And her twin Ryan of course. But things had worked out for the best. They were out and accepted and Sharpay had even mellowed … a little.

"Lilly …" Miley hesitated. How could she phrase what she thought? " … It's just getting harder day by day. School is unbearable right now. I failed my last science quiz. It's because I just stare at her all the time, it's because of … what she does to me. I can't dang concentrate when she's there. She makes me feel so many different things, Shar. I'm so messed up right now."

Sharpay listened intently and nodded at the appropriate times. She knew to be patient and let Miley gather her words.

"I know I should try and tell her sometime soon just to get it off my chest, but I'm really anxious about what she'll think. I'd hate to get rejected obviously but I'd hate it even more if I lost her friendship. She means … so much to me. You have no idea."

"I think I do." Sharpay pulled her chair closer to the camera. "Now, I may be beautiful, blonde and stereotyped but I'm not stupid about relationships .Trust me, if that was a class I'd A star it. I also think shopping should be a legitimate sport in the Olympics but a surprisingly short amount of people agree with me, Gabby made me rip up the petition. Maybe _then_ I'd pay attention in Gym. Anyway … back on track. The last time I visited you, Lilly was so touchy-feely it was making me wonder if you two were a secret couple, which is good that you weren't because I would have shoved a stiletto up your ass for hiding it from me." Sharpay took a breath as Miley stifled a smile. The blonde always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"You might not take my word for it but maybe there's a possibility that … she won't be as shocked as you think she'd be if you talked it out. Just remember that bigger things have happened. I passed up Prada for Target that one time, remember? I have Gabby, don't I? Those odds were against me but I took a chance and it paid off. Maybe you should try it."

"That was inspiring," Gabriella chipped in from somewhere in the background.

"Gabby's right." Miley spun around on her computer chair in extreme wonderment. "You're right. I should … do something."

"That's my Southern Belle." Sharpay mock cheered, grabbing some pom poms from some unknown place and waving them in front of the camera, standing up to add a kick since when she did stand the only place the camera could catch was her legs, waist and chest. Gabrielle could be seen again in the background, sat on the bed, watching with a weird expression.

Miley laughed to herself and ran her fingers through her hair, shaking a little at the bubble of optimism rising in her once hollow chest. Suddenly her head wasn't as messed up, something was dangerously clear. Why go through this alone? Lilly _should_ know, Lilly might be able to help her out …if not fully cure it. But did she want to be cured?

"You rock, Shar!" Picking up her notepad from her desk, Miley flipped through it at the poems and songs she had written over the last few months over how she was feeling. All of them were negative and pessimistic. But her feelings weren't something to be ashamed of. She should be proud, she should be upbeat. There wasn't a better human out there who was as special as her Lilly.

"Gimme an L!" Sharpay was yelling to her girlfriend's amusement. "Gimme an I!"

Gabriella shrugged at the camera for an explanation and Miley stuffed her fist in her mouth to prevent hysterics at the scene she was witnessing. The both of them together just made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Sharpay deserved Gabby. She really did. Miley as good as adored the cute science geek, she couldn't have approved of anyone better for the self proclaimed "Ice Princess". It's what she wanted with Lilly. So desperately.

A nice cute romance.

Sharpay was becoming out of breath. "Gimme an L! Gimme an E! Gimme a Y! What's that spell?" Excitedly, Sharpay collapsed back on the chair before Miley could comment that it was a miracle she knew her alphabet, yelling, "Liley! Liley!" A pillow connected instantaneously with her head and she flopped sideways.

"What the-"

"You're crazy," Gabriella commented and launched another pillow at her girlfriends now disheveled head of hair, almost picking up the quivering Chihuahua by mistake. "Oops, sorry Coco." She kissed the dog on its bald forehead and preoccupied herself by straightening out his special pink cushion as an apology before the dog could keel over from his nerves.

Sharpay pouted, rubbing her head melodramatically. "That's my dog, Gabby. You insensitive swine."

"Okay guys, I can see this may just lead to make up sex so I'm gonna leave ya'll to it because I do not want free porn," Miley quickly interrupted a possible mock fight with her witty comment and held up her hands defensively as Sharpay turned to glare and Gabriella giggled.

"Bye, Miley! Good luck with Lilly! If you ever want to talk about things you have my number and I'll pick up anytime, unlike Sharpay who is just plain ignorant." Gabriella hopped off the bed, now revealing that she was wearing similar clothes to Sharpay, her dark hair tied up in a high ponytail also. "Love you!"

Miley blew her a kiss. "Love you, Gabby!"

"Hold up, bitches." Sharpay wheeled herself forward on her swivel chair after being shoved away by a giggling Gabriella and grabbed the camera so she could ram it to her face for emphasis. "Miley, hands off my girl or I'll send your cute little ass to the underworld. Got me? Yeah, thought so, I knew I still put the fear of God into you." She smirked as Miley gave her the finger with a snicker. Then she grasped Gabriella's arm as she tried to innocently sneak away. "Where are you going? I'm not done with you." She then turned back to Miley. "Seriously, Mile, good luck with Lilly and you _know_ I'm here night or day for a good old gossip session. Call me later with the latest. I know she practically lives at your house."

"Love you, Barbie." Miley held up her necklace that had half a silver heart on it and Sharpay held up the other.

"Hugs and kisses, sweetie." Sharpay kissed the camera before disconnecting their connection and leaving the vicinity quiet and peaceful again.

Muttering to herself, Miley went into her salubrious bathroom to check on her appearance before a very hyper Lilly arrived and unknowingly made her weak at the knees.

"Gabriella is so gonna get some," she chuckled to herself after checking her make-up and clothes.

She passed the picture board in her room as she looked for a change of shirt and thought about Gabpay – Gabriella's couple name creation. Though she knew Sharpay wasn't a virgin she wasn't sure if she had taken that important step with Gabriella yet, but decided she'd speculate with Lilly later on the matter. They _had_ only been dating for two months after all and Gabriella was a very conservative, shy person in all reality. That's what made her so good for overdramatic Sharpay, the fact she wasn't overly loud and obstreperous but modest and girl-next-door- esque.

"Too much." Miley dislodged a low cut shirt impatiently and rifled through another row, wishing she had still had Sharpay on the line to advise her on what to wear to kick it up a notch and make an impact. "Too … unflattering." She threw a sweater to the floor and tried again, biting her lip, forgetting to be organized. "Perfect!" In her hands lay a white t-shirt, simple but elegant. Whether it was her wild and hopeful imagination, the last time she'd worn a plain white shirt with hip hugging pants Lilly hadn't been able to draw her eyes away, the exact reaction Miley was hoping for tonight.

The last sixth months had been a rollercoaster for her. Emotionally, physically she was exhausted. All she wanted was for Lilly to understand, she hated lying to her best friend even if it was to protect her. Oh, who was she kidding? It was to protect herself. Ever since her mother's none existent presence through her childhood and awkward teenage years she'd grown attached to females very quickly, Sharpay being the first but always as a friend and now Lilly … as something more.

Miley sighed and threw the white t-shirt down, deciding not to change. It was hopeless anyway. Why couldn't she be happy with Lilly's friendship? They were quite touchy-feely after all … Maybe all she had to do was wait and sit tight. It was easy for others to be encouraging and give her the boost but it wasn't them who would live with the consequences, so with that thought in mind she looked up at a recent picture of her and Lilly and felt tears prick her eyes.

"I guess you'll never know …" she said sadly and slid a finger down picture Lilly's face, interrupted by her Dad's 'holla'.

Hitching on a fake smile, she bounded downstairs and willed her heart to stop shattering for at least the next couple of hours so she could concentrate. Her Dad was intuitive … he might notice her inattentiveness and she didn't want the questions, not when she wasn't ready to admit anything to herself much less him.

"Where's that ditzy pal of yours?" he interrogated jokingly as she sauntered over to the kitchen counter again, suddenly not as hungry as before as her eyes ran over the contents of the menu.

Playing with the napkin container, she vaguely wondered herself. "I dunno."

"Sup, darlin'? You've gone awfully low in the last thirty minutes," Robbie Ray said in paramount concern. He was running possible reasons through his head as of why she looked so... down. "Have you been talkin' to Sharpay?" It wasn't that he thought Sharpay would have upset her, nothing like it; he just thought that she might have opened up and the wound was still raw and exposed. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine. I just want you to be okay."

"It's been a tense week. I'm okay, Pops." Miley licked the spoon with pasta sauce on it and savored the taste with her eyes closed. "Mmm, this is really good. When you open your own place you should totally sell this. It's awesome."

The conversation had changed; Robbie Ray knew whatever was bothering his daughter wasn't for him to know and respected her privacy. Some things he couldn't make better, he had to accept that. Instead, he poured three glasses of soda and Miley smiled gratefully at his lack of questions. Now all that was left was for Lilly to make her known entrance and disrupt their peace. Jackson was away at college and Miley was quite close to her brother. She missed him. The house was eerily inactive without him.

Miley kept glancing at the door, hoping to see waves of blonde hair exceed her best friend's perfect figure. In high anticipation and slight nervousness, she paced around the room, straightening out the couches cushions and adjusting the guitars on their stands by the piano. Robbie Ray watched furtively, a little amused by his daughter's obvious discomfort. But again, he made his mouth stay closed. If Miley wanted him to know she would tell him, he needed to stop prying. Maybe it was boy troubles. With a subject like that at hand … he wouldn't be the best help that was for sure.

Meanwhile, Miley felt a weird sensation in her pocket and glanced down in bemusement. Her cell phone was vibrating in her jeans. The texter was obvious.

_If you want Lilly to notice you why don't you wear some clothes that'll grab her attention? Lightly flirt. Compliment her. We both know you have no problems with confidence, hello; you grew up with me, didn't you? Just … get your girl, Miles. For your sake. You deserve it. Love always. Sharpay xoxo _

Just as Miley smiled and put her phone away, the front door to their house burst open and Lilly Truscott, Miley's Heaven and Hell, strode inside looking adorable in her three quarter beige skater pants, along with two shirts, one short and patterned, and the other stripy sleeved. On her feet were her regular scuffed black sneakers and for once she wasn't wearing a hat, letting her natural blonde hair run loose like a cascading waterfall. Soft and luscious. Needless to say she was unsuspectingly stunning.

Upon laying eyes on Miley a grin stretched her moist lips and as she greeted the brunette with a hug, whispered. "Hey, you," in her ear and held on tightly for a few moments, even though they hadn't parted that long ago from Starbucks.

Miley was torn between reciprocating this affection and laying low by not putting too much effort into their hug, but her lustful side won and she squeezed her for a few heavenly seconds before giggling nervously and pushing her away, already wary that she'd forestalled the moment too long and raised suspicion. "Hey, L.T. Long time no see."

"An hour without you is an hour lost," Lilly said smiling mysteriously before tearing her undivided attention away and going to bother Robbie Ray who was keeping quiet for the time being, inconspicuously watching the interaction while unloading plates onto the counter. "What's your story, Mr.S?" She hopped casually onto a kitchen stool and sniffed eagerly. "Smells like a wad of cash in here. Who won the lottery?"

"Your stomach by the time you've tasted this bad boy. Let your taste buds run wild." Robbie Ray held out a spoon and Lilly slurped from it happily, licking her lips in contemplation before her eyes lit up and she raised her thumb enthusiastically.

"That's a winner!"

Robbie Ray laughed and turned playfully to Miley who was stood a few paces away, holding a shielded stance while determinedly not allowing her gaze to stray too long at Lilly. "I told you there was a reason I liked her more."

"Haha," Miley deadpanned good-naturedly. Seeing her best friend again reawakened all of the desires and wants and needs she'd abandoned back at Starbucks. Once again her mind went cloudy and her stomach lurched. As much as she enjoyed her father's food it was best she didn't venture to eat too much just in case it all came back up.

"Right, I'm gonna serve up the best chow you've tasted all week." Robbie Ray obediently spooned generous portions on each of their plates as Lilly sucked on the spoon gleefully. "You can take 'em to the table if you like or just go watch some TV. Don't feel like you have to eat with the chef."

"Okay." Lilly smirked, grabbing her plate and going over to collapse on the squashy couch.

"I was joking!" Robbie Ray exclaimed and beckoned for her to come back but then resisted and motioned for her to stay there. "Okay, Miley, you're my favorite again. I've discovered she uses me for my wonderful kitchen skills."

Miley patted him on the shoulder. "Took you long enough to figure it out." She grabbed her own plate and went over to sit beside Lilly who was already indulged in a TV programme involving cops and criminals, the only deviation from the extreme sports channel and late night MTV. "You little user," she teased, trying to forget her awkwardness. "You only like coming over here for my Dad's cookin' and to watch whatever you want on our TV, wastin' our electricity bill."

"Whoa, Miles, your accent has gotten thicker!" Lilly stuffed a mouthful of pasta in her mouth, maybe to avoid the accusation, even though she knew that she was welcome to move in at the Stewarts anytime. "You sound like you just walked out from one of those old Western flicks my stupid brother used to force me to watch when he coughed up a lung."

Was that a compliment or an insult? Miley thought, undecided.

"Oh, it's hot." Lilly waved her fork, almost wiping the sauce on her sleeve. "Very hot."

Blushing, Miley hastily shoveled pasta into her reluctant mouth to have something to do while her hands slightly shook. Desperately wanting to regain dignity, Miley cleared her throat as her Dad came to join them, but sat on the chair so they could have their space on the couch.

Taking a gulp of soda, Lilly then beat her to it. "What's the plan of action tonight, Miles? Robbing a car? Lighting one up? Rock and Roll? Sex?"

Spluttering, Robbie Ray waggled a ringed finger at Lilly as she prevented a jubilant laugh at his reaction, what she had been aiming for all along.

"Don't debauch my daughter!"

"Daddy!" Miley whined offhandedly, embarrassed. Lilly's words made her heat up for she would sort of like Lilly to corrupt her into debauchery. Not that she'd admit it aloud of course; it was a stupid insignificant spur of the moment fantasy. "Lilly, I'm kicking you out for giving my father a heart attack."

"Miles." Lilly pouted and half turned her body to face her. "I wouldn't give your Dad a heart attack. Who else would feed me?"

"She has a point," Robbie Ray pointed out unhelpfully.

Rolling her eyes, Miley looked at Lilly who stared right back with her lips twitching, a stationary forkful of food in the air. It was Lilly who winked and went back to stuffing her face, things left unsaid.

For as long as Miley could remember Lilly spent every available moment with her, whether at each others houses, the mall, the beach … Maybe it was a platonic enjoyment of her friendship. Miley was just desperately clinging to loose strings, loose hope that it could be more.

"So girls, how's school?" Robbie Ray activated parent mode as the commercials broke everyone's concentration.

"Mr. Stewart, is it okay if I swear in your house?" Lilly asked innocently while Miley giggled and said, "School is ... school." She shrugged and left it open for interpretation. The code of conduct stated for a child to never tell their guardians in-depth details of their social life.

"Miley! That's not very informative!" Lilly chastised her and nudged her knee with her own.

Miley glared and moved her knee away before she could shudder. "You were going to swear!"

"Was not!" Lilly retorted petulantly.

"Was too!" Miley argued.

Their banter wasn't irregular; Robbie Ray didn't even bat an eyelid. In fact, he tuned them both out and focused on the advertisement for shaving cream, thinking it best he let them burn themselves out before attacking with another parental batch of authority and stirring another fervent discussion among the two.

"Phew, I'm wiped." Lilly placed her plate on the coffee table and leant back. "I can't be bothered to argue with you anymore, Miles. Let's just say I won and call it quits."

"Okay, okay, I'll let you pretend that you won so you can inflate that big head of yours and I can enjoy deflating it in a very harsh way."

Ignoring her, Lilly turned serious. "I miss you when we're apart." Lilly tilted her head and entwined their fingers together; Miley's breathe hitching into her throat as she looked down and gazed at their joined limbs fearfully. "It's kind of stupid but it's true. It's also kind of stupid how I start these conversations with your dad in the room. He has Access Hollywood into our lives."

Completely numb, Miley just nodded in confirmation, her throat dry as Lilly held onto her hand, gently rubbing her thumb over the top. This was unexpected to say the least. Whilst she and Lilly had always been open with physical contact this type of intimacy was a first, it made the brunette curious to know what was flashing through Lilly's pretty head right now. On some level she was enjoying this but then again it might be misleading, _plus_ her Dad was sat in the room, pretending to be absorbed in the commercials.

Dislodging the lump in her throat, Miley whispered hoarsely, "I always miss you too," not quite believing what she was admitting to in her moment of weakness. With Lilly touching her she couldn't think coherently. It was unfair how she was reduced to … goo.

"Mr. Stewart, you might wanna think about getting some exercise machines around here. No doubt I'll just hang my coat on them but... it might work for a week." Lilly stood and stretched, walking into the kitchen to put her empty plate in the sink, dropping Miley's hand after lingering for a little too long.

"Exercise machines?" Robbie Ray snorted. "No way, no how. Take a run on the streets, kiddo." He snatched the remote off the coffee table and flipped the channel over: football was on. "Since ya'll always nag at me about watchin' _my_ TV why don't you go up to Miley's room and do whatever the heck it is you do when you're alone."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan." Lilly readily agreed. "C'mon, lazy, shake a leg." She strode over to the couch and pulled Miley up by both hands. "All better." Making sure her best friend was upright and liable not to collapse back down, she enthusiastically headed over to the stairs and beckoned for Miley to follow.

"I'm coming," Miley said, trying not to blush at the double meaning. Dang it, she always put her foot in the dual meanings somehow, and Lilly had a habit of prolonging her embarrassment.

Lilly, who noticed Miley's blush, said sweetly, "You're coming alright. Upstairs."

On her way past, Miley slapped Lilly on the arm. "Stop embarrassing me," she hissed and glanced back at her Dad. "It'll scar him."

"_You_ said you were coming!" Lilly defended in amusement.

Miley jogged past her, hiding her crimson cheeks. "You're dirty minded, Truscott. My halo is being corrupted." She pointed to the top of her head as they jogged up the stairs and entered Miley's room. "You should apologize to my halo."

"Sorry halo," Lilly obediently stated. "I'm sorry that your angel is a sexual devil."

That was the best apology she was ever going to get so Miley forgave her and played with her necklace, biting her lip and vacantly scanning her room. They were alone and Lilly was smirking at something.

"What? She relented and asked, unable to ignore the fact Lilly was laid on her bed with an expression she couldn't decipher. It annoyed her when she was left out of the loop. An incessant need to know things was a major flaw in her opinion. Thinking back to her conversation with Sharpay and Gabriella and witnessing first hand how happy they were as a couple, Miley drew a little strength and hovered by the foot of the bed with her arms folded. "Lilly …"

"You called?"

"Yeah, I did. I want to ask you something and I want your truthful answer."

"What's up?" Lilly scrambled up, turning serious as she noticed Miley's stance.

"Erm, well, you see … the thing is…." She took a deep breath and started again, opening her eyes this time and staring directly into pure crystal. "I –I – Do you think Sharpay and Gabriella have slept together yet?" Her nerve sank and she inwardly castigated her cowardice. It just wasn't the time.

"Jesus, Miles, you had me panicking then. I thought the sky was falling." Hand over heart, Lilly fanned herself melodramatically, looking at the half of heart necklace hung around Miley's neck with a frown. "Aren't you meant to be Sharpay's other half? How would I know the answer to that?" She considered the weird question. "Maybe? No? I don't know. Gabby seems a little too … introverted to hop in the sack in the first two months, but Sharpay is kind of out there and influential. Sweet gal … nothing compared to you of course."

"Really?" The butterflies in Miley's stomach perforated deeper.

"Well, duh. I love you, silly." Lilly looked at her like she was deformed. "You're _my_ other half."

"Who says you're an insensitive assclown?" Miley joked and sprung over so she could gather her best friend in an embrace. It felt so right in her comforting arms, it was secure and warm. "And just so you know," she whispered into her ear, "You're my other half."

"Good to know." Lilly held on a little tighter, maybe to convey in actions what she couldn't say in words. Yes, she was loud and boisterous but when it came to her true emotions … she wasn't quite sure how to verbalize.

However, Miley wasn't complaining. She'd take a Lilly cuddle any day.

"C'mon, you dork. Let's do something fun and entertaining." Miley swatted her on the arm and went on a mission to raid her desk drawers for a leftover packet of gum.

Lilly leapt onto her bed and started to bounce up and down. "This is fun and entertaining!"

"No, that's childish and irritating."

"_No, that's childish and irritating_," Lilly mocked in her baby voice. Before she could be subjected to a leer, Lily ploughed on, "Hey, pump up the party with me ex-rockstar! Surely you still have some moves left!"

"Are you trying to provoke me, Lillian?" Miley marched over to her stereo, flipping through some of the CD's stacked neatly by the side. "Okay, you know we both don't see eye to eye on the music front, I can't pick something because _you'll_ throw a temper tantrum and _I'll_ be tempted to throw you out of the window."

"What are you talking about? I _loved_ Hannah Montana!" Lilly did a twirl, her breathing becoming ragged as she continued to bounce up and down like a five year old on a sugar high, the comforter getting wrapped around her feet. "She was hot!" she teased as she looked at the poster on the wall and leaned over to kiss the pictures smiling paper lips. "I would have had her any day of the week."

Goosebumps shot up and down Miley's arms as she watched her secret love playfully kiss the poster, but for the sake of remaining sane played along. "Don't I know it! That's why I had my room installed with a rape alarm." Triumphantly, Miley found a CD that might be acceptable and tossed it in, fiddling with the volume as the first track played from the speakers.

As the first beats of the song were released, Lilly punched the air and squealed, "This is my song, Miles!" while mouthing along to the words of Untouched by The Veronicas. "What are you doing on the ground? Don't tell me Hannah Montana can't dance."

Miley waggled her finger, smiling. "I will not be provoked."

"Aw, please come and be crazy with me." Lilly pouted and bounced over to the edge of the bed, holding out her hand to drag Miley up there with her. "Pleeeeeeease."

Grabbing a couple of hairbrushes, Miley obliged and grabbed Lilly's offered hand, reveling in the softness as she was hauled onto the now messy bed and started to jump and down, forgetting her problems for the moment.

"That's ma' girl," Lilly cheered and acted like she was belting out a power ballad into the brush. "I feel like Whitney Houston," she panted, wiping a hand across her brow. "I'd totally whip off my shirts but I don't want you getting too excited now. Control yourself, Miles."

Miley laughed incredulously. "You wish, Truscott, you wish."

"In fact, I am actually going to take off one of my shirts so avert your eyes!" Lilly playfully shoved her so she hit the poster. "Ew, Miley, why are you kissing yourself? That's just wrong!" Finally gripping the hem to the top shirt, Lilly tried to take it off while maintaining a bouncing rhythm.

"You look so classy right now." Miley smirked at the disastrous attempt. "I would help you but I'm too busy gazing into the eyes of my sexy former blonde alter ego, remember?" She looked at the poster with one eyebrow raised. "How you doin'?" she flirted.

Lilly snorted and slowed her jumps, her shirt halfway over her head. "You can get it on with Hannah Montana later. Can you … help me?"

Miley gasped. "You want my help? Is that a pig I see flying outside?"

"Shut up and get your stubborn ass over here to help me strip!" Lilly demanded and now stood still on top of the bed, looking sorry for herself as her arms were immobile, stuck halfway out of her shirt. "Bad things happen to amazing people." She sighed dejectedly.

"Uh huh," Miley agreed noncommittally, yanking the top layer of material from her best friend, trying not to get turned on over what she was doing. Once off, Miley threw the shirt to the ground and popped her gum lazily, getting tired of jumping up and down like a crazed maniac. The mattress was getting alluring.

As though contemplating, Lilly stared at Miley's mouth, wondering whether to be bold and activate her spur of the moment plan. Miley wouldn't mind, would she? They were always playfully flirting with each other; it was just for fun and laughs. Their friendship was like that.

Before she knew what was happening, Miley felt delectable soft lips upon hers and gasped in reflex, instantaneously paralyzed. A palatable tongue probed through the gap and scooped up her gum, gently returning to its rightful mouth. Stomach churning, heart pounding and eye wide open, Miley stared at her best friend as she smirked and chewed her newly attained gum.

"Yum yum, Miley flavored gum," she sang like it was no big deal and sat with a bounce on the bed. "Thanks for the gum, Miles."

Still frozen, Miley's hand flew to her tingling lips. What just happened here?

"Want to watch a movie now we have all of the energy out?" Lilly laid back and tugged on Miley's jeans in a whine. "You look like a wax figure. " She tugged on her jeans even rougher to get some form of reaction. "And wax figures are butt-ugly," she tried but to no avail. The fish just weren't biting today.

Miley didn't take the bait, she was still in shock.

In the background the music was still playing but Miley couldn't hear it. She couldn't hear anything. All of a sudden she was sucked into a void of reliving that precious moment when Lilly's smooth velvet lips touched her own, savoring the unique feeling it had caused. If anything it had heightened her emotions, which wasn't a good thing when she was trying to vanquish them… wasn't she?

"You just stuck your tongue down my throat," Miley murmured aloud.

"Welcome back, Sherlock." Lilly wasn't fazed at all by her actions. She fluffed up some cushions to get settled and blew a bubble. "Duh, I wanted gum."

Miley weakly sat down beside her. "Next time … warn me before you do that."

"Who says there's gonna be a next time?" Lilly questioned half-seriously. "I knew you were warm for my form, Cap'n Hormone!" Pretending to be wearing an eye patch, Lilly launched into her best Jack Sparrow impersonation. "Aye aye! I've found me some treasure."

"Lilly?" Miley asked sweetly, returning back to reality. "Before I take your other eyeball stop being annoying and go pick a movie. Damn, I can't believe you just stole my gum. It was my last piece!"

"Life's a bitch." Lilly ran over to Miley's TV and shuffled through some DVD's, tutting and tossing most aside with disapproval. When was her best friend going to purchase something actually worth watching?

Miley got up and turned the music off, before sorting out her comforter and getting settled on the mattress. "What time does your mom want you home today?" Even though she hated to sound parental, Miley took priority.

"Don't know, don't care. I'll stroll home whenever I want to. I prefer being here with you … and your dad of course. Can't forget the old man."

"You know that this is your second home but … I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Miley, I'm bad-ass. My Mom is off gallivanting around the world with that retarded job of hers so she has no right to order me around and set some rules for the one week of the year that she's home. If my dad wanted me home I'd come running, but since he's awesome and doesn't want to 'ruin my youth' I'm fine to stay here for as long as you'll let me." Lilly crawled up to lay beside Miley and entwined her fingers around her satiny brunette locks, breathing in her relieving citrus shampoo. "I know you care, Miles. I love that you do. I'm just happiest when I'm here."

Tilting her head, Miley smiled and looked into Lilly's sparkling eyes. "Okay."

"Good." Lilly kissed Miley gently on the cheek and snuggled into her side. "You're so comfortable; I might just fall asleep on you and never wake up."

Miley wrapped both arms around her, swallowing dryly and pressing play on the remote. "I could live with that."

"Hmm, I bet you could," Lilly mumbled into her neck. "Because you're hot for me."

Even though it was how they joked around Miley didn't reply and left her silence open for interpretation. Besides, Lilly sounded sleepy anyway and probably wouldn't react even if Miley jumped her. It was strange how one second she could be so obstreperous and then so … sleepy and innocent. So cute and adorable from sexy and hot. Miley loved the change, she was addicted to it.

"Are you cold?" Lilly asked as she felt Miley shiver, since she had one hand over her waist.

"N-No, I'm just …" Miley turned up the volume on the TV and made sure Lilly couldn't see her blushing. "Let's just be normal for once and watch a movie."

"I can't promise I'll behave, though." Lilly sleepily winked. "But since we are watching some bo yang chick flick I'll be long gone before its finished. I know you'll enjoy giving me mouth to mouth, though. Think of it as a late birthday present."

"Oh, shut up." Miley lightly scolded and they both turned their attention to Reece Witherspoon and Patrick Dempsey.

"Sweet Home Alabama …" Lilly scoffed and yawned, enjoying Miley's scent. It was sending her into a peaceful slumber. "What a load of …" The end of her insult wasn't completed. Miley smiled and knew that she was falling asleep. Her little blonde angel lying so delicately in her arms.

"Love you," Miley muttered into her ear as she too prepared for a nice restful nap.

**I really want to say that this is going to be a long story but you all know what I'm like with my stories. Yeah, I'm the worst updater ever, but I got inspired to write this and although I'm unsure where it's heading I'm gonna have fun trying to**** figure it out. :)**

**Plus, I do have important exams coming up so bear with me over "Fire without Smoke." I have started the next chapter. **

**Please tell me what you thought, or maybe what you'd like to see. :)**


	2. Dreams, Players, Science and Secrets

**Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter! Big thank-you to you all.**** :) I'm kind of on my Easter break right now which is why this is a relatively fast update... well, for me anyway.**

**Random, but how good is the Twilight series? Oh my gosh, if Edward Cullen were real, lol. I actually heard Emily Osment mention that she was a big fan of the books which is why I set off reading them. They're really good. **

**If anyone wants an awesome fanfic to read I'd recommend Sing It Like You Mean It by Greyiron-93. Seriously, it's amazing, you won't be disappointed. **

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Mid-way conscious, Miley tossed and turned a little in her erotic dreams. A very seductive Lilly was doing many wonderful things to her body … and she was obliviously reacting with many reflexive moans and squirms. Once involved in her little risqué fantasies, she tuned the rest of the world out; all she focused on was her best friend's talented tongue … her fingers… until she awoke. But this time something was wrong. What was that annoying part of her mind telling her to wake up? Even in her slumber Miley felt a peculiar sensation of being watched that caused her to reluctantly stir, stretching a little as she did so. Rubbing her heavy eyes, Miley slowly greeted the morning in confusion. Fully dressed in yesterday's attire, she groaned when she realized that she and Lilly must have fallen asleep for longer than planned. Yes, her TV had flickered onto standby because - Oh no. Wait.

Lilly!

Abruptly, she froze. Her stomach sank and her cheeks burned as her eyes widened, taking in a sight she wished wasn't there. For sitting up with the covers over her lap and her hair sticking up in several different directions, smirk in tact, was Lilly. And she was looking heartily amused as she gazed down at a breathless Miley on the bed.

This could _not_ be happening. Miley squeezed her eyes shut and prayed it was a bad dream. _Please_ tell her that Lilly had not just witnessed a dream that was never meant to be dreamt, never mind played out with another person there, much less the lead of the fantasy. Oh God. _Please_ tell her she hadn't called out any names. Moans she could try and recover from … if she had yelled out actual syllables whilst preoccupied in the throes of passion then she was leaving Malibu that day.

"Good morning." Lilly was smirking complacently. "Sleep well?"

Weakly, Miley reopened her eyes and slowly sat up, running both hands through her wild mane. "Lilly …"

"Yes?" sailed the innocent reply.

"You didn't – Did you – How long have you ... been awake?" she stuttered, a plethora of crimson making its way through her entire body as she clenched her fists under the covers.

Lilly, now kneeling, shrugged in a sweet way. "Oh, not long. Why do you ask?" The smile on her face indicated she knew exactly what Miley was really asking but was stalling for the mere humility factor.

Now incredibly flustered, Miley staggered out of bed and wiped the side of her mouth where she was sure drool had stained her face, and stumbled over to her closet to wrench it open and scour an outfit for the day to avoid looking back to the bed.

"Just because I hope you weren't waiting for me to wake up for too long. I'm just being a caring friend, thinking about your needs and all. Besides, we have school today and I'm usually the responsible one, dumping all sorts of things on your head to get you active. Water, oatmeal ..."

Lilly cut her off, done with time stalling, stifling a laugh. "I heard you, Miles."

Nonchalantly, Miley pretended to have no idea what she talking about. Maybe if she acted like it didn't happen... it could be a reality? "Heard what, Lil?"

"You having some kind of orgy in your sleep. Damn girl, whoever the heck was giving it to you must have been on fire. I swear I saw flames!" Lilly whistled and Miley squeaked and dropped the pants she was trying to criticize distractedly. "Jesus, I thought we were in the midst of an earthquake. But let me tell ya … you're less like that angel with the halo when you get all hot and bothered like that." Lilly laughed as Miley practically ran into the bathroom. She bounded over to the closed door cheerfully. "Aw, don't be embarrassed. At least you woke up before you brought down the house!"

"I can't believe you didn't wake me up!" Miley shouted angrily, turning on the faucet so she could splash an ocean onto her face to calm her down. "That's like … voyeurism."

"Why ever would I wake you up when it's much more fun to see you get so embarrassed?"

"Can we just … forget about this, please?" Miley implored with a slight whine, grabbing a bathroom towel aggressively to wipe the cold water from her face. This was something she never wanted reliving, ever.

On the outside, Lilly was still preventing a laugh, her back pressed against the bathroom door, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye. "Only when you tell me who was beeping your brains out."

"You're vulgar! You know that?"

"Of course," Lilly said like it was blatantly obvious. "Now spill the coco beans, peasant. Or I'll bang down this door with a mouldy log and feed you to my minions."

Miley sighed, leaning against the sink to try and compose herself as best she could under the circumstances. "Do you mean Oliver?" Trying to deviate Lilly's flow of conversation might have worked some other time.

"I'm gonna demote _you_ to a minion if you don't cough up the truth," Lilly threatened.

"Lilly, we have school soon …" Miley turned on the shower in hope it would be loud enough to block out any excess noises. However, Lilly was loud.

"Why won't you tell me who it was, Miles?" She was getting confused. What was the big deal? "Okay, I'm sorry for exploiting you in your moment of weakness. Are we good? _Now_ can you reveal the mystery guy?"

The idea of revealing such a cringe worthy secret was mortifying. No way on this earth was it going to happen. She'd rather have a smack down with Amber and Ashley in a wrestling pit filled with green jello.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes for school today? Plus, you need to call your dad so he knows you haven't been ambushed by the mother ship."

Making light of the situation was all Miley could think to do as she shimmied out of her clothes, tossed them into the laundry hamper, and trod cautiously into the boiling hot steam.

Lilly was a little frustrated. "Yes and no. I'm going to raid your closet now, so just think of this as a preliminary talk before the big bang. I want to know who you were dreaming about and I'm not going to quit until I have the details." She left it at that and let Miley have her privacy, sauntering away from the door, a little deflated that she'd gained no name.

Considering they were awake quite early for a school day, Lilly decided to turn on the computer and check her email before messing up her best friend's closet in search for something that she might class as her fashion. However, as soon as it was fully loaded Miley received an invitation for a video chat. Knowing this could only be Sharpay Evans from Albuquerque she clicked accept and tried to flatten her hair somewhat. Being faced with her no matter how small through a camera slightly fazed Lilly. Though never admitting it she was slightly intimidated... and minutely envious of the friendship Miley and her had.

The square image swam into view and a very wide-awake Sharpay beamed into the camera, fully dressed and red carpet worthy, even at such an early hour. On the contrary she took once glance from filing her perfectly manicured nails and wasn't at all shocked to find herself talking with Miley's love interest.

"Hey Lilly! I was expecting Miley but I know that girl can never drag her ass out of bed, even on a Friday with the weekend looming."

Lilly smiled as she thought the same thing, shuffling around on the chair to get comfortable, one leg tucked under the other. "She's just showering up."

"What are you doing there so early?" Sharpay mused, identifying a flawless finger, already knowing the answer. It wasn't unusual that she hadn't received a call last night; Sharpay had guessed Miley was too busy pining away for her crush to spare her a thought.

"Well, we actually fell asleep last night …" Lilly trailed off sheepishly.

"Tut tut," Sharpay teased and started applying some form of clear varnish over her coat of pink polish, hiding a knowing smirk. "I was just going to ask Ms. Voted-Hottest-Girl-Of-The-Year whether she wanted me to call her after school today."

"I can pass on the message." Lilly held up a pen for emphasis. Now she had a possible answer on the line Lilly braved the next leap. "Um, Sharpay …"

Looking up, she asked, "Yes?" in that syrupy tone of hers.

"Well, Miley'll probably kill me if she found out I told you but you know her better than anyone and well… I woke up this morning and she was kind of... you know... having a _very_ hot dream but when she woke up she got major embarrassed and wouldn't tell me who she was dreaming about. I mean, I understand why she was embarrassed in the first place but she seemed way too over the top about it. Do you know if she likes anyone right now?" For some reason the thought of Miley having a crush made the hairs on her arms stand up. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

Sharpay was torn between laughing, snickering and scoffing. "Hot dream, huh? Nothing unusual. Of course she hasn't done that at any of my sleepovers so you may just be the first to witness a Miley Meltdown. Oh, to capture that on camera and use it for blackmail …" The possibilities were endless. "The thing about Miley is that she's a very delicate person; she worries too much about people's reactions. You'll already know that of course. So what I'm saying is …" Sharpay wasn't quite sure how to handle this situation. To her it was quite obvious who Miley was dreaming about but Lilly didn't know, and she didn't want to ruin something before it even began. " … Cut her some slack, its Miley so she's probably more humiliated than a normal person."

"You missed out something," Lilly pointed out uneasily. "Does Miley like anyone right now?"

Sharpay could sense that Lilly was hurt that her best friend hadn't let her in on this vital piece of information, so she tried to remain political and vague. "I think it's her you should be asking, sweetie. I'm not authorized for this kind of thing. If it was gossip about anyone else, sure, I'd stay with you all day and discuss the pros and cons. But it's not just anyone, its Miley … and if she likes someone it should come from her mouth and not mine."

Figuring she'd receive that response, Lilly sighed and nodded. "Thanks anyway."

"No problems, Lilly. Miley adores you. You know that, right?"

A flickering ember lit up her heart as a smile crinkled her features. "I do know that. I should take it easy on her."

"Precisely," Sharpay confirmed, thinking the conversation a success. Not too much given away, but enough to stir thought. "I think I should have a profession in advice. Don't you think? My own column in a newspaper, I'd be famous!" Sharpay chattered on in a ramble. "Gabby says I can't write to save my cute derriere but maybe I've reeled in a Tiffany Bracelet instead of a Wal-Mart bangle here."

Lilly let her chirrup on while painting over her nails and went over to Miley's closet, positive that in the past she'd left some of her clothes over that she might discover. Marginally more cheerful than before, she began her destructive search.

"Aha!" Triumphantly, she laid eyes on one of her long forgotten shirts and tossed it to the bed, soon followed by some combat pants. "Hmm, now for the underwear." She strode over to one of the drawers and rummaged through Miley's stuff, more aware all of a sudden of what she doing. It made the back of her neck tingle, even her stomach swooped. Her mouth dropped as she lifted up a lacy piece of material and gulped. Who knew Miley owned something like this? It was making her … feel something different.

Meanwhile, Miley was trying to wash away all of her demons and regain some dignity. Unheard over the shower spray, she was mumbling.

"It's not that bad, okay? Okay. So Lilly caught you dreaming … it could have been worse! You could have screamed her name! Besides, it's not like it's totally irregular. We are teenagers, we do have hormones. But why the hell did I have to be caught doing … doing _that_? And about her! Urgh, I really hope she takes pity and leaves it alone, especially the whole Nancy Drew act. What the fuck I am supposed to tell her about who I was with? As far as she knows I have no crush…"

Frustrated, she washed her hair roughly, seething. Wrapping her hair up in a towel, she draped on a robe and waited for the hairdryer to heat up, all the while subconsciously reliving the morning's horrors. Once gathering the courage, Miley cautiously unlocked the door and walked into her room wrapped in a fuzzy robe with her hair in natural soft curls. To her surprise, however, Lilly wasn't wrecking her closet, neither was she trying to steal her homework, but in actual fact was gazing up at the picture board above her bed, arms crossed in thought.

Before she could call out, she noticed a faint buzzing sound and in confusion turned her direction to the computer. Sharpay Evans was jabbering on about something while taking the occasional breath to blow her nails, not even looking up to check she had an audience. She liked to talk so much that Miley wasn't at all surprised to see what she saw. Shaking her head, she walked over to her closet and picked up the hangers of which hung today's outfit.

"Lilly?" she called softly, breaking the other girl's stupor. "The bathrooms free. You better go get a shower … you smell."

"I get such lovely abuse," Lilly said sarcastically. "But I love you so I'll forgive you." She grabbed the clothes she'd picked out from the bed but paused by the threshold. "Oh, and by the way, I'm also borrowing your underwear. Not that kinky thong, though. I'm sure you didn't want _anyone_ to know about that."

Miley turned scarlet and pointed at the shower. "Just go get clean!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." She couldn't resist adding, "But not coming," and winked. "By the way, Sharpay is prattling on about some ... cosmetic crap. Good luck with that." The door finally closed.

"Shar!" Miley, still wrapped up in her robe, yelled through the mic to get her attention and started tapping on the desk in urgency.

"Hey, Miles!" Sharpay squinted into the camera, a little perplexed that she'd appeared out of nowhere. "Where did Lilly go?"

"She's gone to take a shower ... for a change. What are you doing on my computer screen so early?"

"You know what they say: Early bird gets the worm." Sharpay frowned and held her wet hand stationary. "I've never actually got why they say that but then again I don't know who _they _are so whoever that is can get away with it."

"Okay, stop rambling and tell me what the heck you and Lilly were talking about," Miley ordered, deadly serious. "Don't toy with me over this. It's not too early for me to verbally whup your ass."

Preventing a snort at this feeble and flimsy warning, Sharpay obeyed. "Well, according to her someone woke up this morning _very_ happy if you get my drift. Like if the said someone was a boy it would be a lot more prominent … if you get my drift."

"Yes, Sharpay, I get your dang drift!"

"Chillax my little Country Pumpkin, I covered for you, although Lilly is more than curious who the pleasurer of your little fantasy was. Seriously, Mile, either get some self control or get … Lilly." Sharpay nodded at her ingenious inspiration. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Miley waved her off incredulously. "You're no help in the morning. Actually, you're no help without Gabriella."

"I'm appalled! I'm giving up my morning massage to talk to you and all I get is this negative attitude! You'll score no Lilly lovin' like that!"

"I love you, 'kay? I'm gonna go get ready for school and try to survive the day in whichever way I can. I'll try to keep Lilly off my trail until I get the guts to tell her but until then … well, just wish me survival."

"Peace." Sharpay made the sign. "Keep smiling, honey. Things'll get better. Just have faith."

"I sure do hope so."

"Just remember to flirt, compliment and be suggestive." She reeled them off on her fingers importantly. "In fact … Lilly is a _little_ dense so you might want to be a bit more forceful on the flirting front." Sharpay, finally satisfied with her nails, stretched and glanced at the pink clock on her wall. "I've got to go pick up Ms.Mom-Won't-Let-Me-Have-A-Car-So-That's-My-Excuse-For-Riding-With-You Montez for school now, so we'll talk later. Toodles!" She made kissy faces at the camera and held up her necklace, prompting Miley to do the same with a small smile.

Miley, feeling better now, got changed into a skirt and a cute shirt just as Lilly finished up in the bathroom, spirals of steam beating her out the door.

"Phew, I needed that. I felt all gross from sleeping in my clothes, which by the way I stuffed with your laundry because I'm lazy and hate to do my own."

Miley laughed, the awkwardness forgotten. "You're welcome."

"Thanks for the change of clothes …. Well, technically this is my shirt and maybe these are my pants." Lilly tugged at the articles as she mentioned them, fluffing up her hair with the other hand. "Would you say it's a hat day?"

Miley had a weak spot for her best friend's hair, of course she was bias. "No way. Leave it natural."

Lilly looked unsure but after a quick look in Miley's eye nodded in acceptance. If it got her attention like that then she'd surely never wear anything atop her head again.

"Do you want to leave early and call at your house for your school stuff?" Miley asked. For her efforts she relieved a pout. "What?" she chuckled. "One of us has to be up-to-date."

"That's where I disagree. Being totally unaware causes less stress." Lilly's words of wisdom fell on deaf ears as Miley, smiling, grabbed her arm to tug her downstairs so they could grab breakfast before setting off.

"Morning, gals." Robbie Ray was stood out on the deck, watching the sun rise. He pointed vaguely to the kitchen counter. "There's cereal and orange juice this mornin' I'm afraid."

Grudgingly, Lilly took her place at the counter. "No pancakes?" she asked sadly.

"Sorry, kiddo, I'm going shoppin' for more food once I get shut of ya'll. Any requests?" Squinting against the sun, he winked genially at Miley who was pouring milk into her bowl. She caught his tactic and grinned in return.

Brightening up, Lilly began calling off random meals. "Meat. But the nice organic kind. I watched this chicken programme the other day and …"

The rest of breakfast was a blur. Miley stared at Lilly in an adoring fashion, Lilly rambled on about the mistreatment of poultry, and Robbie Ray sat calmly on the deck, breathing in the morning air. Finally, after finishing off his daily ritual, he said, "Shouldn't ya'll be headin' to school now?"

"Yes, Daddy." Miley rolled her eyes as she poked the leftover cereal with the end of her spoon. "We're going."

"You know what's weird," Lilly commented, her brow furrowed cutely. "Is that your dad doesn't seem to realize that I'm not supposed to be here. I mean, I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Her eyes widened and she smacked a palm to her head. "I really am blonde!"

Robbie and Miley both snickered.

"I called your folks and told them you _crashed_ here. It was better than that truck of yours ruining the rose beds!"

"My car is an antique!" Lilly exclaimed the same time Miley groaned, "Don't ever say _crashed_ again when referring to someone's sleeping arrangements."

Robbie Ray ushered them out of the door as the insults came rolling in.

"Mr. Stewart-" Lilly whined as she tried to barge past his outstretched arm. "Spread the love again! Let me go grab some of that leftover pasta …"

"Give it up, Lil." Miley dragged her best friend out of the way, as her dad laughed and waved goodbye. "Besides, you don't want to eat cold pasta for breakfast, that's gross."

"I'm the human vacuum! I could eat fish eyes!" Lilly protested and raised her fist at the Stewart household. Robbie Ray had shut the door so her efforts were wasted. "I didn't even get to snaffle a cookie! Urgh, this morning is so not mine …" She jumped into Miley's car without opening the door, much to Miley's hyperventilation process. "Except …." The events of the morning overtook her briefly as she clipped on her seatbelt automatically and checked her reflection in the mirror. "This morning was better than most. I've never seen you so-"

"Do you want to walk?" Miley demanded and pointed to the sidewalk as she revved up the engine. Just when she thought the storm had settled.

"I'll let it go … but do you promise that sometime soon in future you'll tell me the heartthrob?"

Miley's hairs bristled and she tensed, but sighed in defeat. "Sure, but when I_'m_ ready. For now let's just pretend you didn't say anything, I didn't dream anything and we can talk about normal things."

"Right." Lilly saluted and let her hand dangle from the open window, pursing her lips in thought. "Wouldn't it suck to sleep with someone with an STI?"

The ride to school was no different than any other. California was sunny, there were no clouds in the sky, and after yesterdays conversation Miley was feeling surprisingly upbeat, strange considering the contents of the morning. Plus, the thought of Lilly wearing her underwear was making her sweat, and that wasn't because of the July weather. Subconsciously she'd put on a skirt to wear and with delight, out of the corner of her eye, saw Lilly briefly glancing at her exposed legs at intervals before turning away guiltily. Now that she was being more observant maybe Sharpay was right.

Maybe what she wanted wasn't so unreachable. That made her more nervous than ever.

"Oliver!" Lilly yelled in greeting as they circled the parking lot and spotted him by his brother's old BMV. "Triple O! Okenator!" She whooped and catcalled.

"Is he with a girl?" Miley asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Yeah." Lilly smirked as craned her neck to keep their mutual friend in view. "It looks like … Saint Sarah! Oh my Satan! He's flirting with the reincarnation of Virgin Mary! Look!"

In shock, Miley twisted around and gasped as she saw a scene to behold. "You're right! I'd notice that Greenpeace backpack anywhere! What in the world is he talking to her for?"

"I'm thinking he wants to guard her forest ... if you know what I mean."

"You're disgusting," Miley complained, returning her attention to parking. "Sarah's a nice girl. It makes a change for him to hit on someone who isn't double D and illiterate."

Lilly raised her hand to her eyes to squint. "Yep, that's definitely flirting. God, he's such a retard. He moves on from girls faster than I've seen Jake Ryan flutter his eyelashes on TV."

"And since you're a closet fan I assume that _is_ a lot," Miley teased, taking off her sunglasses before getting out of her Ferrari and practically running to Lilly's side to assist her out before she could cause any damage. "Shall we go interrupt?"

"Hell to the yeah." Lilly needed no heeding; she strode off at a leisurely pace to make him jump out of his skin. She creeped up behind him and clutched his sides, making him yelp and crash into his car. "You've been Punk'd sucker!"

"I had nothing to do with it," Miley offered as Oliver glared manically at the two, rubbing his side, his pride more hurt than him. "It was all Lilly's idea. She's a bad influence."

"Thanks for selling me out." Lilly clapped her on the back sarcastically. Despite the opportunity to taunt the shaggy haired boy and the tree hugger, Lilly found herself looking at Miley's legs again and mentally slapped herself. What was wrong with her? Even in the car she couldn't get enough. The strange desire to stroke them was overwhelming and she blanked. She was so out of it she didn't notice Sarah walk – well, skip - away and Oliver begin to anger.

Miley, who was fully aware of where Lilly's appreciative gaze was, willed her heart to stop beating so fast. If only Oliver would disappear, his voice was a mindless hum of annoyance in this heavenly moment.

"Lilly?" Miley couldn't resist her revenge. "My eyes are up here."

Eyes wide, Lilly coughed and spluttered, "I know that … you just have nice legs."

"Stop flirting for one minute and realize what you did!" Oliver shouted furiously. He waved over at Sarah's retreating back. "I was trying to work my charm!"

"What charm?" Lilly sniggered unhelpfully. "Why are you trying to seduce Mama Peace anyway? You're desperate."

They had now started walking toward school, the building like a looming, inescapable prison.

"Yeah Oliver, Sarah's okay … can't you just leave her alone?" Miley attempted, knowing full well what he was like with girls.

Oliver groaned frustratingly. "Have you considered the possibility that I might _like_ her?"

"Who? You? No way. You don't know any emotion other than lust," Lilly scoffed, not bothering to spare his feelings as she walked backwards in front of the two, causing other students to move out of her way.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets glumly. "That's not entirely true …" His furtive sideways glance landed on Miley, but she didn't realize because she was too busy searching for her cell phone within her bag.

"I'm freakin' glad it's the weekend. Miley, what are we doing?" Lilly interrogated as she swiftly moon-walked upon entering school, the tiles slippery underfoot.

"Oh, it's nice to know I'm appreciated around here," Oliver grumbled, his bad mood obvious.

"Well … I don't know. We have a whole day of lessons to think about it."

Lowering her tone, Lilly said, "I miss the days when you were Hannah. We could do anything. Now it's just … limited." Applying her pouting face she added, "I feel so unfulfilled!"

"Can I make a suggestion?" Oliver, irritated, broke into their conversation as they now entered the labyrinth of corridors. "I am alive. You can't be the trio without me!"

Before Lilly could rouse an argument, Miley quickly stepped in-between them and restored calm. Although she preferred alone time with the blonde she basically had it all week and it wasn't fair to keep leaving Oliver out of the loop. It was clear he was getting more frustrated with the lack of invites.

"Stop PMSing, Oken. You're acting like a jealous little girl," Lilly quipped.

He clenched his jaw. "Stop fucking treating me like I don't exist!"

"Okay! Cool it!" Miley pushed them both so they were more than a few feet away. Hurriedly, she continued, "We can all do something together, okay? Don't you guys fight; you've been friends since the dawn of time."

" … Yeah."

"Whatever."

Oliver rubbed his eyes tiredly. Lately he'd been having a serious problem. "Lilly … I'm sorry. I've just been stressed. In fact, I kind of need to talk to you."

"Everyone wants my services. Take a number … Oh no; I'm starting to sound like Sharpay!" Lilly looked scandalized. But she nodded at Oliver with a smile. "Okay, we can talk."

Feeling put out, Miley grabbed some books from her locker, deciding she'd rather not get involved in their drama. However, if Oliver Oken upset her Lilly then there was going to be a takedown in the hallway. Or worse, if he happened to have some sort of weird crush on her she'd consider much more than broken bones. It was hard enough going through life when Lilly was single…

During their afternoon science class, when they were supposed to be doing some experiment, Miley was sat at her counter, staring inconspicuously at Lilly as she played around with her goggles. Mikayla, who was looking in her compact, flicked her attention to her equally unresponsive lap partner from time to time and smiled when she realized the sly and secretive longing glances being shot at the unsuspecting skater.

"Miles?" she whispered and nudged her elbow, making Miley flinch. "At least act like we're participating in this lesson." She smiled her best smile at the balding teacher and held up a bottle of chemical liquid, quickly depositing it in the sink when he looked away. Something about Mikayla made all boys and men alike become her loyal slaves.

"We're failing this class, Mick, I think no one expects anything of us anymore," Miley hissed back, disgruntled at being interrupted.

"I hold you responsible." Mikayla whipped out her make-up bag, giving another full dosage at the teacher as he told her to put it away. However, one blast from her seductive eyes had him under her spell and he pretended not to notice she was applying eye liner.

"Actually, so do I." Miley let her head fall onto her arms, her hair fanning out behind her. This was ridiculous: she was infatuated.

Mikayla laid one hand on her shoulder... well, what she assumed was a shoulder since it was covered in velvety russet curls. "Don't die on me yet. This lesson sucks but you can make it," she jokingly encouraged. "I have a manicure scheduled straight after school today, if we get detention because you set fire to the lab again then so help me I'll-"

"Powder me with foundation?"

"Hey!" Mikayla sternly warned. "I take Kung Fu."

Miley snorted. "You take yoga. I've seen you."

"Lies!" Mikayla oppressed. "Oh whatever. It relaxes me. Plus, my instructor looks like Hayden Christensen. How awesome is that?" She looked at the ceiling dreamily. "It's like having Anakin Skywalker teach me to do the warrior."

"I'm assuming that's a _yoga_ position?" Miley asked hopefully, fiddling with the zip on Mikayla's make-up bag. On some level they made the best lab partners because they were equally as disinterested with such a trivial subject, but on the other there was no way in heck they were ever going to pass this class. They tended to blame each other.

The distractions Mikayla had brought were now gone … Miley was left to gaze hopelessly at her blonde haired best friend again as she played with a splint, teasingly dipping it over the Bunsen burner and blowing it out only to repeat her actions. Todd, her lab partner, was pretty much stood far back.

Mikayla sighed, noticing Miley was staring again.

"Will you _stop_ eye-humping her?" she sighed and added lip-gloss, reaching her tolerable limit. As expected Miley's head snapped around with wide eyes. She waved her off with a grunt. "Don't look at me like that. We're sat in here for a long time in a week, I've got nothing better to do than watch you watch her. And let me be honest … from a straight point of view Lilly's hot. I approve."

"But – But-"

"Yes, I know you stare at Lilly's ass." Mikayla was acting bored but this was much more amusing than real science. These equations she could do. L plus M equaled … hotness as far as she was concerned. "C'mon, close your mouth, I know you're shocked but you're taking it a _smidge_ too far."

"Mickey!" Miley glanced around worriedly and clutched her arm. "...Can you not be so loud about it? I'd rather I not transfer High Schools this late in my junior year."

"Drama queen!" Mikayla exclaimed and brandished her mascara wand at her in defense. "Get off me woman, you know I can do the warrior."

"This is serious … I haven't told anyone except my best friend in Albuquerque …I'm scared of telling Lilly," Miley admitted, playing with her hands. The more people that found out the more apprehensive she became, as though a bomb was ticking. She could trust her sarcastic lab partner; they'd been slacking together for two years now.

Instantly, Mikayla became softer once she noticed the sincerity in Miley's clouded eyes. Legitimately, she said, "I've seen the way you both act, Miles. You're practically a couple right now. And heck, if you two ever became exclusive it would make a lot of guys _very_ happy," she reasoned.

"You're okay with this?" Miley was blank. It sounded like the darker brunette was urging her to come out and confess. Everyone was on some form of medication around here, she decided.

"Why wouldn't I be? I like you, I like Lilly … if anyone ever gave you any shit I'd get my gay butler and chauffeur on their asses. So take it from me, just take the plunge and tell her. Bigger things have happened."

Miley stifled a smile as she glanced over at Lilly again, this time not hiding the fact she did so. "That's what everyone says."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"I'll come over later, Smiles." Lilly practically leapt on her in the parking lot, wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. Miley laughed, stumbling, and wrapped her arms around Lilly's back tightly, shivering a little at having Lilly's hot breath in her ear.

"You're crazy, Truscott!"

"You love me for it." Lilly refused to be put down and clung on tighter. "It's Friday night and there's no where to be, kicking it together it's so good to be free-ee…" She inhaled the scent of Miley's hair, she loved her citrus shampoo. "Sing it with me, Hannah," she teased in a low voice. "I know that you know the words."

"Will you guys get a move on?" Oliver called out impatiently from his car, beckoning for Lilly with a sour grimace at their embrace.

"You're one heavy baby, Lil." Miley smiled into her shoulder. "But Oliver is ready to throw stuff at us. And people are starting to stare ..." She heard a wolf whistle and had the funny feeling that it was Mikayla.

"Carry me to the car," Lilly pleaded, hitching her legs tighter again and making a wave of desire course through Miley's poor body. "Pretty please?" she persuaded and licked Miley's ear with a giggle. "With a cherry on top?"

"Fine … like I can resist you."

They both staggered over to Oliver's BMW with minor difficulty, but once she was around at the passenger's side unlocked Lilly's firm and heavenly grasp. In the sunlight her eyes looked pure diamond. "Here's your carriage."

"I'll be around at yours ASAP, 'kay? We can plan our weekend." Lilly seemed reluctant to part with her, even for the few minutes it would take to chat with Oliver on their way home. But she clambered inside and blew a kiss to Miley as she waved and headed to her own car.

This made her happy, she loved that Lilly didn't want to waste any time with her. All the same she watched as Oliver pulled out of the parking lot and he and Lilly drove away.

There was something different going on with Oliver lately … she should be concerned but loving Lilly was taking up too much of her time and energy. There. She'd finally admitted it. She was in love with Lilly. And she wasn't ashamed, she wasn't embarrassed, she was … nervous. As usual. As far as she was concerned she'd come a long way in the last few hours. From being unsure to outright admitting it was a major leap.

Meanwhile, Lilly was singing along to Oliver's radio. She was flipping stations, seeing if she recognized the different tracks being played. Usually she'd rope Oliver in to playing with her but he was looking distant and forlorn, his hands gripping the deteriorating steering wheel.

Finally, her temper got the better of her and she asked why his face was on the ground when it was the weekend and fun was on the agenda.

He remained silent for a few moments, contemplating. "It's Miley …"

"Miley!" Lilly was shocked and a little defensive over her best friend, putting both feet back on the floor as opposed to the dashboard and spun a little to face him. "What has she done?"

"She's done nothing. Well-" he chuckled dryly, eyes remaining fixated on the road as Lilly's fixated on him. "Besides grab my heart and painfully squeeze it every damn time she looks at me."

"_What_?" Lilly yelled, flabbergasted. "_You_ like _Miley_?"

"Do you have to say it like that?" His eyes darkened, his body stiffened uncharacteristically.

"You can't!" she spluttered, a little unsure why _he_ couldn't. Well, it just wasn't right … was it? Oliver and Miley as a couple, together, love interests was just _wrong_. It made her sick to imagine it.

"I thought you'd understand, Lil! This is why I wanted to tell you. I need you to be supportive!"

"You can't like her," she repeated monotone. "Its ... weird."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. "You're being a great help."

"Well, sorry, but thinking of you and her as a couple is creeping me out."

He sighed dully and banged his head on the wheel as they paused at a traffic light.

"Oliver?" she asked tentatively. This wasn't the direction she wanted to go in but she had to know, it was stirring all of these uneasy sensations in her stomach. Thank God the windows were open, she was quickly overheating. "Do you love her?"

"Would it be so bad if I did?" he questioned rhetorically.

Yes. Yes it would. And she had a funny feeling she knew why.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Chapter 2 is now complete. I'm working on chapter 3 but to me it doesn't sound right at the moment. I'll do my best at another quick update. In the meanwhile, keep writing Liley :)**


	3. Lyrics, Revelations, Hickey's and Scheme

**I'm on a roll with the fast updates! To quote London Tipton... Yay me! And now I've probably just jinxed it. I'm sorry. **

**Thanks again for the awesome reviews for my last chapter; I'm glad you're enjoying reading it because I'm enjoying writing it. **

**In the meantime if you're looking for a great fanfic to read I'd recommend When You Love Someone by Stessa. It's a Gabpay and it's pretty great so far. **

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

As she pulled up outside her house, turning off her ignition on the driveway, Miley cursed Lilly because she had that dang Hannah song in her head all the ride home. It was a nice distraction from mentally undressing her best friend but it was annoying, and she made a mental note to try and bribe the blonde out of the Hannah wisecracks for the sake of her sanity when she came over later. Of course she was less than enthusiastic about Oliver driving her home in his death contraption so they could have their 'talk' but it was getting ridiculous the way she wanted to spend the full twenty four hours with her. It was becoming unhealthy. Still, Lilly hadn't seemed too enthused herself to pass up riding with Miley … or maybe it was just the Ferrari.

"Ah, the child prodigy returns." Robbie Ray, as per usual, was stood in the kitchen area. Did he ever go anywhere else? "I'm makin' some tasty chicken dish tonight. Don't tell Lilly that I didn't ask the store manager whether the bird lived a happy life before it was slaughtered. She was really having a ramble over the bloody things this mornin'."

"How would you know? You weren't even listening!" Miley immediately grabbed one of the guitars and sat Indian style by its stand, leaning back to grab a plectrum so she could test the strings.

Robbie Ray snorted disapprovingly. "I tried to listen to her. You know how much that girl likes to talk. It's like a drippin' tap that won't turn off." He went to rummage in the fridge for some of the freshly bought ingredients he'd purchased today on a rare expedition out of the confinements of his four walls as Miley, adjusting her fingers on the fret board, began to strum.

He turned around to watch his daughter play, absorbed in her own world, once again wondering why it was her dream to quit Hannah Montana when she was the hottest teen sensation in America only last year. How quickly things changed. He never had found out the true reason, Miley had told him that it was the end of an era and offered no further insight. However, it was obvious she loved to create and write music, yet … Hannah was gone. Where was the sense in that?

"_You __look at me like you always do  
You don't have a clue  
You smile at me, you hug me  
But you don't know I want you  
You play with me, you flirt with me  
You tell me all your secrets  
I'm always the one you run to  
But to you I'm just your friend."_

"Darlin', can I ask you a question?" Robbie listened to the melody, to the lyrics, and tried to put together the jigsaw. Miley nodded, putting the guitar back in place, knowing what was coming. "You love to make music and-"

"Dad," Miley said gently and walked over to her usual spot in the kitchen, opposite him on the island. "I _do_ love to make music. But it's not what I wanted to do with my life. I have other dreams."

"Other dreams?" His eyes sparkled.

"Yeah." Miley combed her hair with her fingers, a faint pink spreading along her cheeks at the possibility of revealing something she had never talked about.

"Can you tell me what those dreams are?" Robbie Ray smiled, full focus on his daughter. His beautiful daughter who was no longer a little girl. "Scouts honor, I won't laugh… Unless its something like Lilly wants to do, which is gangster rap with the 'bad boys' in Brooklyn."

"She daren't go out in Malibu after dusk; she wouldn't last two seconds in New York." Miley rolled her eyes, thinking it typical that her Lilly would want to do something like that. Their conversation was straying so Miley brought it back after frowning on how to phrase her answer. "Don't get me wrong, I loved Hannah Montana. You sacrificed everything for that eleven year olds dream. But … if I was still Hannah Montana I wouldn't be in normal school right now, my secret was going to come out somehow. If I was still Hannah I wouldn't be able to focus on my studies, I wouldn't have a regular college experience ahead of me. And more importantly … I wouldn't have all of the people in my life that I do now. You'd be there but you'd be my manager, you wouldn't be my daddy. I couldn't stand it if –if I didn't have Lilly. She couldn't have been Lola forever even though she'd want to.

"I quit being Hannah Montana because I want to start a family when I'm older, I want a job and a house and a life without publicity. I can't concentrate on _those_ dreams when I'm too busy living a pop stars life."

The next thing Miley knew she was engulfed in a bear hug; her feet almost left the ground. She hadn't been aware that her dad had moved but right now he was squeezing her tight and kissing the top of her head in a fatherly manner. Smiling, she hugged him back and knew now more than ever before that she had made the right decision for her life. Hannah Montana would always be a fond memory, but she had her entire life ahead of her. She wanted Lilly … she wanted that family sometime in future. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her best friend but not with those platonic titles.

"Okay, okay, sentimental moment over. My face is squished." Miley wiggled out of his protective grasp and straightened herself out. Her dad's eyes were shining and she put her hand atop his, a smile etched onto her features. "If you cry I'll bawl a river."

"I have somethin' in my eye, I'm not cryin'," Robbie Ray said gruffly. "I'm just … so proud of you, Miles. So proud."

"Thanks," Miley whispered sincerely. "Pity Jackson's such a screw up, huh?" she joked, knowing full well her brother was doing extremely well at college.

Robbie Ray chucked, his eyes no longer wet as he poured cooking oil into the pan. "That boy is doin' better than I ever could've hoped."

"Tell me about it. I'm surprised his sorry as- butt hasn't landed on our doorstep in the first semester."

"We should really give him some more credit the next time he comes home."

"Uh huh. It depends if I can be bothered to make the effort, when I see him the motivation just seems to slide. Oh! I have a great idea!" Miley's face lit up as she played around with the fruit bowl. When her thoughts weren't around Lilly for more than a few minutes her brain automatically flickered to the subject area. "Lets lock the front door so when Lilly comes barging in like she always does she'll-"

"Miles, that's just evil," Robbie Ray chastised. "But very tempting …"

"Now you see _I_ was actually joking. You're the evil one!" The glint in her eyes suggested she was jesting. "If Lilly found out you were plotting against her she'd have a fit."

"You mean a similar type of fit to the one she threw when she found out Hedwig died in Harry Potter?" He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, figuring he didn't want to get into the weird workings of his daughters best friends mind.

"Miley!"

The devil herself strode into the house with her usual march, frown lines present on her forehead. Instantly, Miley knew something was wrong and shot like a bullet over to Lilly, biting her tongue to keep from demanding what was the matter and offer anything she could to make it better. More than anything she hated her best friend upset, the only time the frown lines on her forehead were cute was when she was mock angry.

"You'll never guess what …" Lilly leaned over to her, grabbing her precariously by the arm.

"What? What?" Miley, worried, held onto both her arms more roughly than intended, possible devastations running through her mind.

"I found something out today. I think it's meant to be a secret but I can't be sure because we didn't pinkie on it."

"Oliver?" Miley guessed, mind clouding over. "What secret? What pinkie?"

"This one." Lilly stuck out her littlest finger wistfully.

Miley rolled her eyes and grabbed Lilly's hand and rapped it down to her side. "Screw the dang pinkie!"

"But you just said-"

"I was spouting off random things, its what I do when I'm worried. Now, can we get back on track? Why is that cute face of yours all … mournful? Oh no, you haven't been reading Harry Potter again have you? Dobby has gone to the exact same place Hedwig has, they're in a better place now, Lil …" Miley rambled on, leading her over to the couch, thinking this as a disaster. "Dad, get her some scotch on the rocks."

"With a twist," Lilly added, milking the attention. Who knew Miley would be so concerned over her; she was extremely flattered and loved being the prime focus.

"Miley, I helped create you and I know that it wasn't twenty-one years ago," he called back sternly.

"Ew …" Miley shuddered at the unpleasant thought of her parents … doing that.

Lilly was about to start speaking again but something sparked her interest on TV and she subconsciously reached over for the remote, only for her hand to be swatted by an impatient and irritant Miley about being held in suspense for so long when she was clearing rupturing some body part in expectation.

"Well, Oliver has a crush on you," Lilly admitted in disregard, her stomach churning again at the image of him and Miley together … at the alter … about to be wed. It was enough to make her run to the toilet. Besides, she had only very recently discovered something and Oliver just about ruined her life with his stupid revelation.

Miley was shell-shocked. For the most part she was registering that their mutual best friend had a crush on her but mostly she had noticed jealously in Lilly's electrifying blue eyes when she confessed. Was she finally getting somewhere? Was waiting and sitting tight paying off at long last? She didn't know whether she wanted to kill Oliver or kiss him for making Lilly feel something about the situation.

"That's unexpected …" Miley claimed dutifully, pretending to be thinking about it. "I didn't see that one coming." That part wasn't a lie, she really had no idea. "It's a little awkward. I definitely don't like him like that at all."

Lilly was relieved. "Really?"

"Of course not! To imagine him and me together … urgh, it's gross. I don't even want to think." Miley shivered and hugged her chest with a grimace. Nothing against Oliver but … she didn't swing that way anymore, plus she'd never have looked at him like that anyway. Blondes were more her style.

Lilly leant back against the couch, a relaxed smile on her face. "Phew, I'm glad you don't like him like that. The thought of you two being mushy mushy around me was putting me off food, and believe me _that_ takes a lot of doing."

"Were you jealous?" Miley teased, light headed and playful again now the false emergency had been resolved. "You just want me all to yourself."

"Duh. I don't share," Lilly said confidently, putting one arm around the back of the couch. "Especially when it comes to you."

"Oh yeah?" Miley's heart was furiously pounding, they were sat dangerously close. "Who knew you had an over protective side."

Lilly actually growled. "If anyone came within two feet of touching you I'd snap like a rapid dog. I'm not even joking; I would take down any ass that looked at more than your face."

Delight flooded through her veins the longer Lilly spoke. It was beyond a playful exchange, Lilly was serious and Miley loved the reaction she'd gained. This was surely a clear indication that some of her feelings were reciprocated, right? Lilly was acting like a jealous girlfriend.

"So." Miley dropped one hand to her best friend's knee, both pairs of eyes following its movement. "I'm all yours, huh? I have no choice in the matter."

Lilly continued to stare at the hand on her knee. "You never had, Miles. You never had."

"Excuse me?" Robbie Ray interrupted, thinking it the time and place to break it up with his comical tidbits, squeezing lemon juice over the chicken. "When did you two start dating?"

"Well, Mr. Stewart, ever since yesterday morning when Miley-" Thankfully she was cut off because otherwise Miley was about to become very embarrassed. "Hey, will you tell me who the mystery person was in your dream?" Lilly whispered excitedly, slapping Miley's hand away as she remembered.

"Um, not yet." Sweat was building on her palms. She frantically wiped them on her skirt, preparing to get out of the living room … quickly. "Let's go to my room and wait for dinner, 'kay?" It was safer that way, Lilly was liable to say anything and not realize what it was until afterwards when she paused to think.

"Agreed." Lilly stretched dramatically and touched her toes athletically. "C'mon, sugar plum; let's go trash your chateau."

"We'll be down when dinners ready," Miley addressed her dad and Robbie Ray smiled back, waving them away. Just that instant he'd realized something that had been there all along and he needed time alone with his thoughts to process what he was sure he'd seen.

"Are you ready for some hot kinky sex, lover?" Lilly flirted as they walked up the stairs, Miley almost tripping up a step as she heard. "Wow, I have you falling flat on your face. You _must _want me." Smug, she licked her finger and made a sizzling sound.

"You're going to hell, Lilly." Miley cursed her carelessness as she rubbed the back of her neck with a grimace. "All of your dirty little thoughts are sending you to the underworld and I'll be looking down at you from clean, pure heaven. Laughing."

"No way. When we _do_ the dirty things I talk about you'll be right down there with me," Lilly retorted. She was taking the flirting thing a little far but … well, she felt that it was the right direction to go in and she really liked watching Miley try to regain her dignity after every line they shot at each other. "You love to flirt with me, don't deny it."

"Obviously. I mean, you're just so irresistible," Miley said, not particularly lying.

Lilly eyed her from the corner of her crystalline eyes as they entered the room. "Well, you're sexy."

Almost choking, Miley breathed deeply so she could prepare a comeback. "You're hot."

A smirk unfurled on the blonde lips as she strutted forth. "_That_ I can't disagree with."

"I was wondering when the ego would make an appearance." Miley dove onto her bed, landing on her stomach as she grabbed a comfy pillow to bury her head in. The next thing she knew was some pressure suddenly appearing on her lower back, and with a start realized Lilly had just straddled her. "What the heck are you doing now?"

"I'm being your massage-y person." Lilly started drumming the sides of her hands up and down Miley's back, whipping her long brunette hair to the side. "Aren't I good?"

Miley's voice shook every time she tried to speak so she shrugged and gave up, burying her head back in the pillow to let Lilly have her own way, which she would protest to if she didn't. It did feel sort of nice, even if Lilly had no idea what she was doing. Still, the feel of Lilly straddling her was doing many things to her insides, things that she needed to keep bottled up to suppress obscene exclamations. The mere thought of her flipping over and having Lilly straddle her that way was making her blush even though her face was out of sight. Gritting her teeth together, she hugged the pillow tighter and prayed for a better outcome... one that didn't involve her snapping and jumping her best friend right then and there for her own selfish desires. However, there had even some more than serious flirting going on that day. Summoning hope from that, Miley calmed down some and let her mind drop focus.

Sharpay and Gabriella had advised her to tell her secret, even Mikayla got in on it during today's unproductive science lesson. These were all girls with her best interests at heart, the very least she could do was trust them. The worst thing that could possibly happen was Lilly not returning her feelings, but even then she'd still have her friendship. Sure it would hurt … maybe for a long time but eventually she could learn to heal. Maybe even in the convalescing period Lilly could fall for her. It was never in her intentions to fall without a fight. She wanted Lilly and that was enough incentive for receiving the prize. Plus, from the changing dynamics between them lately what with the extra physical contact and more outrageous suggestions, the future was looking bright, promising and optimistic.

But then there was another problem: Oliver. Apparently he had a crush on her which was weird because Miley had always thought him a player in the field, never one to settle down with a girlfriend. On some level it was flattering, maybe she had changed his ways, but on the other it was making her nervous. She didn't want to deliberately hurt him but when he found out about her orientation change surely he was going to be mad, even furious. He'd had such a temper the past few weeks. Before she would have never pinned him as an aggressive individual but the more moody he got the less that statement was believed true.

What would her dad think of her feelings for another girl? It _was_ Lilly, it was slightly different … They had an amazing father daughter relationship; surely he would be happy for her. Yes, her dad was that solid rock preventing her world from crumbling. Of course he'd be supportive. Maybe she should talk to him first … she could use his positive insight on the matter. Any expertise was valued, what with no motherly figure in her life to turn to. And if he reacted badly – which she knew wouldn't happen – Sharpay would have a few words to say. That girl would forever have her back, and there was no visible way to express her gratitude.

Last of all there was the main girl in this love equation: Lilly. Would it be strange and uncomfortable to act with her like a real girlfriend? The kissing? The intimacy? No … Miley didn't think it would be odd, her feelings were real so everything should just flow if it was meant to be. They were like a couple now somewhat anyway, the Albuquerque crew said so (even Troy Bolton when asked his opinion), even Mikayla had said, and she was quite unobservant unless the thing in question had Pecs and golden hair. And apparently looked like Anakin Skywalker. So … she needed to summon strength, she needed to stand tall and everything would fall into place, how it was meant to be. What her school peers thought didn't matter, what the society thought, what people's religions believed... that all didn't matter.

How could they hate her for being a girl in love?

"What'cha thinking about?" Lilly inquired nosily.

"Life," Miley answered simply and truthfully, her voice muffled because she refused to move. Her position was exceptionally relaxing. "I wonder where we're all going to be in a couple of year's time."

"Don't think about the future, it's depressing. It's robbing our childhood." Lilly prodded her in the back with a pout. "I like to live for the now. It's a lot less stressful that way. All I do know about the future is that you'll be in it. That's the only thing I can be sure of." Even though no one but her could see, she smiled and began to play with Miley's hair as apposed to a bad massage. "You like it when people play with your hair," she stated affectionately.

Miley suppressed a loving growl at the feeling of fingers being dragged through her tresses and tensed up. "Hmm, I know ..."

"You're like goo in my hands right now." Lilly smirked as she felt Miley slightly squirm underneath her. "I could get you to do anything." Using a hypnotic voice, she said, "Miley Ray Stewart … I command you to tell me your porn star in the making in that erotic dream of yours." Lilly held her hand out in a zap motion and made a buzzing noise. "Now go!" She punched the air enthusiastically. "No go!" she repeated when nothing happened. "Miles ..." she whined. "Please tell me. I won't laugh … hard."

"The pigs aren't flying today, Lills. It's not the right time." Miley turned her head sideways, so she could see her alarm clock. "What do you want to do this weekend?"

"Oh!" Lilly was distracted, as was Miley's intention. "Let's go watch that new vampire movie at the cinema. We can go buy some fake blood, squirt it all over our clothes, and pretend to be dying as we crawl out at the end of the movie. It'll be an owl!"

"Yeah, for the cops as they chase us and see me fall flat on my face," Miley reasoned sensibly. "But we can go see the movie … with no fake blood involved. No masks, either. Or costumes. Or for that matter any spooky remarks. And what the heck is an owl in the context you used it in?" she questioned, confused. Her best friend came out with such garbage.

"A hoot," Lilly explained. "It'll be a hoot. I just like to say owl. Adds originality and character and flare."

"You're weird," Miley deadpanned with a laugh and rolled over, making Lilly fall next to her. They lay in comfortable silence beside each other; only to Miley's instantaneous shock she felt Lilly's tongue against her neck. She was biting and sucking on the expanse of skin, there was no doubt about it, and Miley had to bite her lip to stop a moan from escaping. Okay, yesterday it was the gum and today she was ravishing her neck? What was up with that? Just as Miley finally gathered the strength to push her away, and just about had her throbbing hormones under control, Lilly stopped, sat up, and looked at the place she had been gnawing with a pleased expression. Flustered and completely aroused, Miley stared upwards, her cheeks burning brightly.

Then she gasped in realization and clasped a trembling hand to her neck, a specific spot still moist and tingling. "You didn't…."

Lilly giggled and raised her arms in celebration. "Yes, I did."

"You gave me a hickey!" Miley exclaimed and dove off the bed, practically falling with both hands outstretched on the floor before tearing to the closet mirror, swatting her hair out the way agitatedly. There it was. A hickey. On her neck. "What did you do that for?" She furiously wiped at it, even though the remnants of Lilly's tongue gliding over her neck and the pleasurable nibbling made her close her eyes momentarily to savor the feeling.

"To see you crash and burn in front of your dad." Lilly did a badly coordinated victory dance on the bed, overlooking something very important.

"Lilly! You dumbass! He knows I didn't have that when I came in! He's gonna know you did it!"

"Oh …" Lilly's face fell. Apparently she had overlooked that flaw. "On the plus side you smell nice ..." She raised a thumb apologetically. "And your skin is lovely." Rapping her brains for an excuse, she suddenly (surprisingly) found one. "How about you say you sneaked in Zac Efron, you two got it on in the bathroom, I came in all heroic and kicked his pansy ass for taking advantage and then Mr. Stewart gives me your Ferrari and grounds you for life."

Miley overdramatically fake laughed, bent double, clutching her sides.

Lilly narrowed her eyes. "You're fake laughing, aren't you? Damn you, Stewart!"

Miley sighed dejectedly and identified her neck again. "It kinda felt nice, though …"

"Oh yeah?" Lilly retained her swagger. "Want another one to match?"

"Because that'll hide the fact you gave me the first?" Miley shot back, considering wearing a scarf until it started to fade, ignoring the fact it was the hottest summer ever recorded in Malibu history.

"No, but you'll match!" Lilly gleefully clapped. "I've staked my claim on you. Isn't that awesome? Everyone will think you're taken! Oh, and Oliver will back off." Lilly flipped her hair stereotypically. "You're welcome. I just saved you, Ms. Ungrateful."

Shooting her a glare, Miley accepted the fact she now had a pronounced hickey and covered it with her curly hair for the time being, until a better way to hide it came to mind. Make-up might work … she'd need Mikayla for that. That was the closest she was getting to an expert opinion.

"Are you mad at me?" Lilly looked down forlornly and interlaced her fingers cutely. "I'm sorry," she muttered in her baby voice, the one she knew Miley couldn't resist.

Miley's heart thumped irregularly. Lilly had her wrapped around her little finger and she knew it, she always exploited it. "Aw, Lilly! You're my world. I hope you know that by now." The blonde happily ran and tackled her with a huge bear hug. "We're best friends. I mean, we'd have to be for you to put a hickey on me, right?"

"I don't give out my perfect hickey's to just anyone," Lilly agreed, snuggled into Miley's front. " … Still, good luck explaining it."

"Okay, moment ruined." Miley unpeeled her and guided her to the squashy armchair she had by the TV, dumping her into it. Hopefully she might find something that would work in the bathroom, so she quickly walked and peered into the cupboards. Five minutes later she came out, arms folded. "I'll just keep my hair covering it at all time. If at any time you see it, tell me."

Lilly clicked her fingers excitedly; it was like a movie. "Like a code!" She put both hands under her chin in thought, like she'd seen people do on film. "How about if I see the most beautiful red splotch in the world, planted by yours truly, I make a bird sound."

"Oh yeah, because that'll blend into the conversation just fine."

"I can easily turn the conversation," Lilly said simply and smugly. "Remember the chicken disease that's sweeping our nation? That's why we need to buy organic chickens? What I was saying this morning?"

"You're not doing bird noises!" Miley whisper-yelled, exasperated.

"Ouch … okay, how about I tap my nose and then you'll know that Mr. Red is on display… coming out to play … all day … that's why all the boys say-"

"Fine, fine." Miley gave in at that, knowing the suggestions were only going to get crazier. "Let's go down now and hope for the best because trust me, if my daddy found out you'd left that mark on me you'd be running over fields while he stalked you with a rifle."

Lilly scoffed and sprung up. "Don't be ridiculous. Your dad loves me. I could easily talk my way out of it; I could even make him believe you did it yourself."

"Yes, you're the daughter he never had," Miley said, appeasing her. "Can we go eat now? Whoa... it's usually you threatening me over food."

Lilly sighed wistfully. "I've never been the same since Oliver made me eat that old éclair and I puked my guts up."

Upon entering the living room the first thing Miley noticed was a bouquet of flowers propped up against the door inside the house, obviously expensive and very colorful. There was a rectangular card poking out between two red roses and her mouth dropped.

"Delivery for the female of the house." Robbie Ray nodded over to the package dutifully, quite mystified himself. "Some guy in a van just dropped them off, wouldn't tell me who sent 'em."

"Fancy." Lilly was already sniffing them and then grimacing. "Ew, flowers smell bad." The ominous feeling in her stomach made her subconsciously step back and fold her arms. She had a funny feeling that she knew the sender.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you know me … but I'm scared to tell you," Miley recited form the card. She spun around and exchanged a panicked glance with Lilly, dropping the little bit of paper on the floor as though it were diseased. The messy handwriting was faintly recognizable. "You don't think it's from …"

"Playa Oken?" Lilly guessed, a little angered by his pointless efforts. Why couldn't he just back off and leave her alone? It was such a waste of time and money on his part, surely Miley wouldn't be dazzled by a forest of bad smelling flowers. But then it hit her... Oliver liking Miley was supposed to be a secret. That's why he left the mysterious and cheesy written note… and she'd abused his trust.

"Oliver?" Robbie Ray asked in some surprise, putting down the glass of water that was just at his lips. This was some new drama in the soap opera of their lives. "Oliver Oken? Liking Miles?"

"Sources ... well, me, has evidence," Lilly stated cryptically, throwing an evil look at the flowers as Miley continued to examine them, stationed at a crouch.. "He told me he liked her and I came right over and passed on the message."

"Do you like the boy, Miles?" Robbie Ray was puzzled. Wasn't his daughter pining for-

"Gross. No." Miley stood up hastily and backed away as though the gift was tainted. "This has got to stop before it gets out of hand."

"Oh! Oh! I have a plan!" Hopping on one foot to the other, Lilly raised her hand as though in class.

Acting the teacher, Robbie Ray pointed at her.

"Well, why don't we send the flowers to Saint Sarah? She'll get them, love them and fall for him. He'll move back on to her when he ain't gettin' no Miley lovin' and then you'll be as free as a criminal," Lilly beamed brightly. "And because our government sucks, I can justify my comparison."

"You know, she has a point." Miley clapped her on the shoulder and thought it through – anything to get out of being Oliver's latest conquest. "Sarah would appreciate them ... and Oliver seemed to like her this morning. We'd be doing them a favor really."

Robbie Ray sighed, sensing a weaved web coming at them. "That's not fair on the poor boy. You can't do that, girls." His wise words fell on deaf ears; they were too absorbed in their scheming. Muttering 'teenagers' under his breath, he stuck to his job: staying out of their business and cooking. "Girls ... come and eat this chicken to take your mind off things. It's been bought fresh today."

"I knew you weren't a hermit, Daddy," Miley genially joked and entwined hers and Lilly's fingers to drag her over to the counter so they could clamber onto a stool and eat. With the latest news regarding a love interest and Lilly's disapproval, Miley was feeling more confident with slowly exposing her true intentions with her best friend. Plus, the hickey on her neck surely meant Lilly was feeling more for her. Or maybe not. It was hard to tell, Lilly was just weird that way.

"Chicken?" Lilly prodded it warily, bending lower so she was eye level with the plate. "Mr. Stewart-"

"I asked the manager, Lil. He said it lived a happy life," Robbie Ray robotically answered, wiping his brow with napkin because of the hot kitchen, also to hide his guilty face. "Just enjoy it and stop your whittlin'."

"So shall we activate plan A after we've had our munch?" Miley asked, ignoring the look her dad was giving her as he left them to eat alone. No way was he getting involved in their affairs; no doubt he'd end up meddling.

"Err ... what's plan A?" Lilly looked adorably confused, sitting there with lemony sauce smudged on the corner of her mouth.

Wither her fork halfway to her mouth, Miley paused incredulously. "You thought of plan A!"

"Wasn't that plan B?"

"Why would it be plan B when we haven't got a plan A?" Infuriated, Miley grabbed her glass of cool soda and held it to her head. "I think I've got a migraine comin' on."

"So … we go undercover. First, we write a new note, then we drop the flowers on her doorstep, then we ring the doorbell, and finally, we run for dear life." Lilly looked pleased and a little sadistic. "Now it sounds like a movie! You know, I'd have Emily Osment play me. Or maybe what's-her-face Cyrus but with blonde hair. Who would you have play you?"

"Jake Gyllenhaal," Miley deadpanned with a groan, her head throbbing.

"I was thinking more of the _fe_male gender but whatever works," Lilly encouraged.

"I'm feeling nauseous. What if it doesn't work?" Miley pondered, negative and appositive aspects clouding her mind. Oliver liking her was jeopardizing the whole trio's balance, not to mention the possible couple prospects between her and Lilly.

Lilly sighed and thought aloud herself. "Well … I'm not letting Oliver get his dirty little paws all over you that's for sure. You're too good for his greasy little game. You deserve someone much better."

Miley perked up immediately. "Like whom?" she questioned, heart beating erratically, her chest constricting painfully as she waited for a reply.

"Um, well …" For once Lilly turned serious. Her food lay forgotten; her own heart was palpitating as she drew patterns on the condensation of her glass with her finger. "Someone like ... someone who's good enough for you. But I don't think there's a person out there who is."

Miley's heart practically melted at the confession. "I can think of someone who'd come pretty darn close," she hinted.

Lilly met her shining eyes with a shy smile. "Then that person is pretty special."

"She is," Miley whispered so quiet it almost didn't leave her mouth. An octave louder and Lilly would've heard, but maybe for now it was better left unsaid. Besides, Lilly was distracted by the chicken on her plate; she kept prodding at it with her fork as though expecting a reaction. Making a mental note to supervise what her best friend watched on TV at all times, Miley got back to eating and casting furtive glances at Lilly, catching the blonde doing the same thing back once or twice. Robbie Ray had gone upstairs to his room... or his office as he liked to name it to make it sound like he was working and not lazing around listening to the Tennessee radio. It was convenient he wasn't in the room eagle-eyeing her as usual because he would have seen the enormous hickey on her skin and then the gates to hell would've broken loose. Understanding and sensitive he was but when it came to his little girl and relationships, the air rifle would come out. Along with the curfews, interrogations and regular family nights.

"Jackson is the king of these types of schemes, without him we have nothing." Miley took her plate to the sink and rinsed it, still thinking. "I guess I could call him …"

"Don't let him know you need him, you pass over the power," Lilly advised knowledgably. "Can we please go do plan A? It sounds like fun. Oliver will thank us in the long run. He'll have Mother Theresa and you'll have … well, you'll have whoever you want, that is if you want someone. You know, single life is so much easier," Lilly rambled, digging her grave. Trying to get back to flirty, she said, "I'm available just F-Y-I."

From the sink, Miley smiled at Lilly's attempt to regain her bravado. It really _was _cute. "Okay, Lil, you might as well tattoo property of Lilly Truscott across my forehead." Miley didn't like the way Lilly's eyes lit up at the comment. "I am NOT having a tattoo with your name on it!" She slapped her head dumbly. "Dang it, why can't I learn to keep my mouth closed?"

"C'mon rockstar, we've got some matchmaking to do." Lilly marched over, grabbed her hand and practically pulled her out of the door, grabbing the flowers along the way and shoving both into the awaiting Ferrari. "Drive, Ricky Bobby!"

"Me? You're the one who failed her drivers permit two times. The roads practically bend for you so that truck won't kill some innocent old lady." Miley snorted, seat belting up and taking a quick deep breath.

The more ideal solution was to merely tell Oliver she wasn't interested but she didn't want to take the happy glow away from Lilly's sparkling eyes, the child-like excitement that was a prime factor in what she fell for. A more mature Lilly would be entirely different, she was whipped enough with the one she had.

Noticing a grin on Miley's face as she gazed ahead and started the car, Lilly demanded, "What?" and flicked her on the arm, resisting the insatiable urge to glance at her legs and lick her lips.

"You _really_ don't want Oliver to like me, do you?" On the steering wheel, her hands were moistening; they were in danger of sliding off. She had to make some progress… she had to take this step.

Lilly reached over and moved Miley's wild hair aside, unfazed as always. "Like I said … I don't give my hickey's to just anyone."

The question wasn't exactly answered, Miley reflected. Or maybe it was. It was still making her extremely nervous to bring up in a conversation what should become natural now. What if Lilly was still joking? The disappointment would be too much to handle, not to mention how much she would miss their playful banter and flirting if it all went away, if Lilly realized she were leading her on. Still, the signs were pointing in a much more negative direction. Lilly was jealous of Oliver liking her, she had always joked how Miley was hers and no one else's; it was base instinct for the blonde to be overprotective of her and maybe slightly possessive.

Finally, after many small disputes on ways of finding out how to locate Sarah's house (Lilly's idea of typing 'Saint Sarah' in the GPS and hope for the best had been vetoed) Miley had settled for texting one of her friends at school for the address, receiving an quick message back, passing it over for Lilly to direct while she drove down suburban streets.

"Doesn't she live in a tree?" Lilly grumbled, turning the phone upside down to see if it made sense that way. "Or some cave in the mountains?"

"Don't start whining. You were the one wanting to do plan A." Miley warned, craning her neck to look at street signs as she crawled past them.

"I was open to suggestions!" Lilly protested, dangerously close to launching the uninformative phone from the car. "These instructions don't make any sense!"

"You're reading them wrong, give me that." Miley snatched the phone and held a hand over the screen so she could make out the words. "Dang, The Cracker should really start back at Kindergarten English."

Lilly gapped. "You text _The Cracker_?"

"Hello, she practically lived at Sarah's that time when her mom made her choose either that or rehab." Miley sighed and pointed ahead. "There. That street is Sarah's."

"When we get there, can I go ask to use their bathroom?" Lilly crossed her legs impatiently. "I know this is like a mission and we're supposed to not be seen but I have a code red going on."

Miley hesitated. "I'll be really quick, Lil. This is my possible future hanging in the balance. Would you really like to start calling me Miley Oken?"

Lilly gritted her teeth and nodded for her to carry on driving past the large silent houses on the deserted street. However, as they neared their destination, Lilly gasped loudly. "They have a Volvo! They are the worst hippies ever!"

Miley anxiously clapped both hands over her mouth. "Their windows are open, they're gonna hear you!"

"They're probably meditating." Lilly swatted her away and picked up the flowers, holding them out. "Here. Just be quick."

Miley blanked and pushed them away. "Why should I take them?"

"Because you're the bride in Oliver's twisted little mind." Lilly started to hum the wedding song to get her moving.

"But …" Miley bit her lip and cautiously scanned the house. "What if I get caught?"

"Then I'm gonna steal all your shoes, duh." Lilly realized she wasn't helping. "You want me to do it, don't you?" Sighing, she almost fell out of the car before straightening and shooting a glare at Miley who was mouthing 'I love you' and drawing a heart in mid air with pure adoration. Grabbing the flowers, Lilly held her hand out for the newly written card which Miley pulled from the side of her shoe and handed it for her, gesturing for her to get a move on.

"I better be getting lucky tonight for my effort," Lilly whispered as she unnecessarily tip-toed up the drive. Thankfully she managed to put down the flowers without making a noise, now all that was left was for her to ring the doorbell and for them to depart. Destiny would play its part from there.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do with you, just hurry up," Miley hissed, ignoring the fact she was blushing. Lilly was dawdling on the deck, inching closer to pressing the button only to retreat and take a wary glance of the neighborhood. "Lilly! Get over here before you get caught!" Finally, Lilly quickly punched the doorbell a few times and sprinted back to the car, which Miley had ready to go. "Watch the leather! Watch the leather!" she yelped as Lilly tumbled in without opening the door.

"I'll give you freakin' leather if you don't step on it!" Lilly urged, exhilarated, drumming her hands on the dashboard. "Take 'em away, cowboy ... girl." She pretended to blow on the ends of two fingers and hook them onto her pants. "Now that's how Californians do it."

Luckily, the street stayed just as silent and lifeless. No one caught their devious plan in action.

"Are we gonna invite Oliver to the cinema when we go tomorrow?" Miley mused as they drove onto a familiar road leading back to the Stewarts', their speedy getaway pointless. "I kind of did say we could all do something this weekend. Even though I now know he has a crush on me it would be unfair if we left him out."

Lilly was a little annoyed. She didn't want Oliver in their Lilly Miley time, not at all. "I guess …" she muttered dully and dropped a hand from the car, feeling the breeze. She knew Miley was looking at her concerned so she tried to summon her usual enthusiasm. "As long as I get to grope you while we're watching the vampire massacre."

"Deal." Miley held out her pinkie jokingly and Lilly laughed, cheering up, and spat on her hand before holding it up, making Miley cringe away.

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "It's like we've swapped spit already."

"Correction, you shoved your tongue down my throat, not the other way around," Miley pointed out, shivering as she reminisced back to that moment.

"Details, details," Lilly laughed cheerfully and wiped her hand on her pants instead. "Do you think plan A will work or will I end up inventing plan B?"

"Well …" Miley bit her lip. "We'll be sure to find out."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**The song was Don't by Kelly Clarkson. It's pretty good I'd recommend listening to it, but I don't think there is an official studio recording of it.**

**I also don't own Harry Potter …, I'm sorry if I ruined book 7 for anyone :(**

**Oh, and Lilly with the whole chicken thing was based upon one of my friends weird obsession after watching a chicken programme. It's really creepy and weird but I find it funny so I just added it in. **

**Please tell me what you thought :) **


	4. Cinema Gropings and Unexpected Visitors

"Really

**Thanks to time2write, Gentry, hpfreak2008, J.S.Jamesbrooke, Stessa**** (big thanks!), Greyiron-93 (I value you as a great writer so thank-you for your review!), ThreeDollarBill, Pink Starship (I want that Scooby snack, lol), The Maltese Knight, Griffnix, ****ch3lsk0, Lizdacious (who is an awesome writer herself!) and all the others I forgot to mention because its late and I'm already suffering from TMC (too much computer: I just created the abbreviation). **

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying their banter and such. :) **

**This chapter seems a bit... blah to me :P I don't know what it is …Still, I hope you enjoy. **

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Really?" Sharpay gasped excitedly, her voice high and impressed, sounding shriller from over the phone. "Really?"

Wincing, Miley held the phone away from her ear and shook her head a little to stop it from ringing. The half eaten toast in her hand had gone cold so she deposited it into the trashcan, resuming her place on the piano bench, trying to contain a smile of her own.

It was Saturday morning, she was dressed in a loose t-shirt, baggy shorts and her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail. Her eyes shone regardless of her sleepy demeanor, and having Sharpay Evans on the phone was a sure way of waking her up.

"Really, really?" Sharpay pressed on, unrelenting. "Seriously?"

Miley yawned, a grin breaking out afterwards. "Stop it, you're making me smile."

"Miley. This is what you mere mortals call progression. Lilly basically licked sucked you neck and left a mark like … telling everyone you're her territory. The excuse about wanting to see you melt in front of your dad is _such_ a lie. Of course she wanted to give you a hickey, she was probably feeling a teensy weensy bit turned on and did what she could in that moment, cue the excuses afterwards. But you, like a stupid crush-er, accept that explanation with no questions asked. Hello, people do not go around leaving hickey's on each other for fun, even if we are girls," Sharpay fervently declared, talking at such a speedy pace that Miley had to cram the phone to her ear to catch it all.

What she said was true, kind of …The last couple of days she had questioned it herself, but to hear another person calling on how oblivious and naïve she was made her feel incredibly dumb. No shit Lilly liked her, how could she have missed that with all the flirting and touching and protectiveness?

"And on Thursday she stole the gum from my mouth," Miley added, skimming the keys to the piano with the lightest touch from her fingers so it wouldn't make a horrendous noise and ruin the morning tranquility.

"What!" Sharpay exclaimed, sounding like she had just hastily sat up from the bed she was lying on. "Are you _serious_? Miley, I love you but you're denser than she is! What else has she got to do for you to realize she has it as bad as you do?"

"Erm … get down on one knee and give me a ring?"

Sharpay snorted. "Stop living in that Disney movie, sweetie. Real life isn't like that, you've been blindsided." She suddenly paused their conversation and shouted at someone in the background. "Hold that thought, the cavalry has arrived," she said into the mouthpiece and it sounded like she dropped the phone to the bed as she gracefully scrambled up.

Still grinning idiotically, Miley thought of the day ahead of her. She was going to pick up Lilly, in turn they were going to pick up Oliver and then they would go to the mall before buying a ticket for the cinema. Needless to say Lilly hadn't been so supportive over the Oliver idea, saying that it was stupid to put herself in the line of fire like that. Still, Miley was planning on putting forth the idea that she wasn't interested in him, hoping he would get the message. By Monday they were both hoping Sarah would have fallen for Oliver with their flower scheme, but it was a long shot. Oliver had a reputation.

"You're on speakerphone!" Sharpay squealed, announcing her return.

"Hi Miles!" Gabriella chirped happily.

"Gabs!" Miley smiled even wider. "I haven't heard your pretty voice for like ... two days!"

"I was just telling her how Lillian flipped your switch yesterday, Miles," Sharpay informed, cutting the whole 'how are you?' charade short. "Seriously, Gab, she almost had her scream-"

Miley abruptly cut her off. "She did not. It was just a hickey."

"She _so_ has it for you," Gabriella said with a slight squeal. Hanging around with Sharpay too much can do that to a person, even Gabriella Montez, first in line to the Ivy League.

"Thank-you!" Sharpay yelled, elated. "I've been saying the same thing for months."

"What are you guys doing today?" Gabriella inquired, no doubt ignoring Sharpay as she went off into a tirade about how they all should have listened to her at the very beginning because she had some weird form of intuition. Thankfully, over the phone it was just a mumble so Miley was spared.

"We're going to watch some scary vampire movie at the cinema. Unfortunately Oliver is coming with us so it's not like I can make a move or anything."

"Like you would anyway," Sharpay snorted.

"I heard about him having a crush on you." Gabriella sighed. "That messes with things a little bit. What are you gonna do if your plan with Sarah doesn't work?"

Miley hesitated briefly. "Well ... it's not going to change anything, I'm still going to try and move him on to someone else, which, judging by his past attention span, shouldn't be too hard. And then I can focus on telling Lilly."

"Yeah, before she has sex with you and you still remain oblivious to her feelings," Sharpay cut in. "What?" It was obvious Gabriella was glaring at her. "Okay, I'm sorry, Miles. That was uncalled for. I just... want you two to be a couple so much. When we visit there or you visit here I want to double date, I want to exchange crazy couple stories."

"I know," Miley said softly. "I want that too. I'm just …"

"Nervous?" Gabriella provided helpfully. "Its good if you're nervous, it means you want it really bad."

"Yeah." Miley brightened slightly. "You're right ... as usual. Where were you yesterday morning?" she joked.

"Sleeping the school day away." Sharpay laughed teasingly. "I had to grab her leg and drag her out of bed."

Miley giggled, putting the phone to her other ear. "What you guys do in your own time …"

"Oh, shut up," Gabriella huffed at her girlfriend. "I was practically ready."

"I don't call snoring in bed 'ready,'" Sharpay retaliated. "But I got to help you get dressed so I'm not complaining."

"Animals," Miley commented jokingly. "I swear I've seen better behavior on Wild Kingdom."

"Trust me, when you finally snap and let out all that sexual frustration, you'll make Wild Kingdom look like SpongeBob." Sharpay, quick as a whip, shot back.

Miley surrendered the witty battle of words; she had to go get ready. "I'll see you guys later. Shar, keep it PG. Gabriella … I just love you," she laughed and stood up, stretching before walking over to the stairs past the embarrassing family portrait taken last year.

"Mwah." Gabriella made a kissy noise down the phone and then exited the proximity, keeping it short and sweet.

"Love you. Make sure you put that Oken boy off your trail. I want an update sometime soon," Sharpay ordered. "And tell Lilly you love her soon! That's more important." With that being said, she hung up and left Miley clutching the phone.

"Damn controlling blondes …" Miley muttered under her breath.

That day her dad was checking out a restaurant so when she had her shower, got dressed and did her hair and make up she was left to leave the house without the usual warnings, investigations and interrogations. It was almost refreshing to cruise down the couple of streets to Lilly's house, savoring the purity of the morning air with no problems, no worries. Today was a whole new day; it was a whole new beginning as far as she was concerned. Lilly Truscott wanted her …

The door greeted her, she felt her heart thud in anticipation, the same she always felt when she was about to lay eyes on her best friend. It was all the more exciting now she had some perspective, now that she knew she was getting somewhere. Making sure her hair was covering her neck just in case one of Lilly's parents opened the door, she knocked and waited with her thumbs hooked into the belt loops of her tight jeans, a little something she'd fashioned to get Lilly looking.

Almost immediately the door flung open and on the threshold stood the love of her life, smiling angelically and beckoning for her to come inside. Before either moved another step however, Miley couldn't resist and gave the blonde a huge hug, breathing in her natural scent. She could hear Lilly do the same and the flame in her chest brightened.

"Hey, sexy," Miley giggled huskily into her ear and she could have sworn Lilly shivered. Well, the arms around her waist certainly got tighter; it was almost like she was clinging on. "Ready to rock and roll?"

"Hold on, gorgeous, I need to grab my gear," Lilly whispered back in a teasing manner, lingering in letting her go. Maintaining her usual rambunctious nature, she darted into the house and straight into the kitchen where her dad was sat reading the paper and drinking coffee, his balding hair tousled in a manner that suggested he hadn't been awake long. She didn't stop there, she ran up the stairs with loud thuds. Following, Miley smiled affectionately at Mr. Truscott. Lilly's dad was a nice man, he adored his daughter and he adored her.

"Miley!" He grinned toothily when she made her entrance and stood up, unashamedly walking over and giving her a quick hug, his newspaper scrunched in his hand. "I haven't seen you for at least a week; Lilly must use your house as her first home now, never mind second"

"She keeps my dad on his toes," Miley laughed and returned the hug, standing on tip-toe because he was so tall. "It's good for his heart."

"Speaking of Robbie Ray, how is the search going?" He released her and held out a chair for her to sit on, which she did gratefully. Knowing he meant for the restaurant, she replied, "He's gone to look at a place uptown today. Left early and everything." She declined the drink of coffee he offered and sat back on the chair, fondly scanning the homey kitchen. Many a time she and Lilly had sat in here, trying to do their homework while sneakily pulling out a magazine or procrastinating by drawing stupid pictures and gossiping like little girls until Mr. Truscott would come in and ask them how they were doing. Gullibly, he pretended not to notice whenever they weren't doing work, making him the coolest adult in their eyes until much later when they realized that was his ploy.

"Ah, I'm certain when he gets set up business will be booming. That man's cooking skills are to be envied." Mr. Truscott stroked the bristles of his unshaven chin thoughtfully. He and Robbie Ray regularly got together for game night.

"I don't know, Mr. T; you still make the best cookies." Miley smirked, referring to when they were younger and he used to help her and Lilly attempt to make edible substances and failing.

Mr. Truscott laughed in remembrance just as Lilly made her reentrance, small bag in hand as opposed to stuffing her belongings in her jeans like she usually opted for. However, she felt looks mattered today. For once she wasn't dressed overly tomboyish but … hot… like she was looking for attention. Miley's mouth dropped as she scanned her appreciatively and she felt a little flustered, the kitchen becoming claustrophobic as her nails raked the wooden table and her breath got caught somewhere in her throat. She had _definitely_ captured her gaze, permanently. Of course she loved whatever Lilly wore but today it was obvious she had dressed for a reason. Was that reason … her?

"You look nice, Lills," Mr. Truscott said, scoring points, wiping the coaster with a napkin as he set down his coffee mug. "Makes a nice change to see you dress up. What's the occasion?"

"Miley and the mall." Lilly did a bad twirl and posed with her hands on her hips. "Oh, by the way, Mom wanted me to tell you to tell me that I'm not allowed to talk to strangers …" Her tone turned bitter and she tensed. "She knows I won't listen to her so …"

Mr. Truscott sighed tiredly and put down his paper again, peering through his glasses half heartedly. "You're not a dumb girl, Lil. You know what you're doing and I trust you. I just wish you and your mom could get back to how you used to be before she took the job."

Stubbornly, Lilly folded her arms and looked down with a leer that didn't match her pretty features. "Maybe she shouldn't have taken the job and we wouldn't be like this, huh?"

Knowing the only way to calm her down over the situation was contact; Miley leapt up and grabbed her hand, breaking the tension instantaneously when their skin brushed. "Shall we go?" she asked softly, wanting her to forget her home troubles.

Lilly's eyes had brightened; she held Miley's hand securely. "We have some vampires to watch." Turning to her dad she said, "I'll see you later, Pops. The movies wait for no man… or woman."

"Have a nice time, girls. Drive save, Miley. Be responsible at the mall and for your mother's sake Lillian don't talk to strangers," he rolled off like reading a book on what to say whenever your daughter left the house.

Lilly rolled her eyes with an embarrassed smile, pulling Miley through the house and out of the door, wishing it was the other way around so she could check out Miley's butt in her tight fitting jeans. That thought made her grin. Who said falling for your best friend was hard?

"Are you ready … to die?" she asked eerily, hopping into the car and flipping through Miley's albums with disdain for they never changed. With her influence an old Hannah Montana CD was in the player and she turned it on with a sly wink. "This movie is gonna kick-ass!"

"I'm gonna kick Oliver's ass if he try's to feel me up in the cinema," Miley muttered, adjusting her wing mirrors so she could look at her refection first. "Hey, do you think I should get bangs?"

Lilly eyed her hungrily. "Any hotter and we wouldn't have any ice caps left, Miles. That's selfish. Think of the planet!"

"You have a way with the compliments, Lilly." Miley clasped hand over heart sarcastically and turned the CD player off as Rockstar blurted through the speakers.

Lilly smirked and stole the sunglasses from atop Miley's head. "That I do."

"If you weren't so dang cute in them I would totally steal them back," Miley stated.

"I would totally steal all of your clothes but I think that would be inappropriate for the streets, although it would be kinda the highlight of my life," Lilly retaliated, taking off her jacket and throwing it to the floor nonchalantly. Clapping her hands together, she said, "I'm ready to shop hard, pig out, and make sure you and Oliver keep a distance of a mile at all times before I jujitsu his behind."

Miley just laughed and concentrated on driving the car unscathed along the next couple of streets as her best friend spouted off possible deaths their mutual friend would reach if he tried it on.

Lilly yawned when they reached the house and shrunk in her seat. "Miles," she said in her baby voice, fluttering her eyelashes as she turned to her and rested her hand on her thigh. "Will you go knock on the door?"

Miley raised her eyebrow, trying to be defiant, ignoring the tingles. "Okay, Lil. But if Oliver suddenly gets all frisky on me and takes me hostage in his house to do all sorts of dirty-" She was cut short with the loud bang of the door as Lilly threw it open and sprinted to the door.

"Not on my watch!" she yelled back.

As soon as the shaggy haired boy appeared, Lilly tried to strut back like a model, failing miserably when she tripped up the sidewalk trying to clamber back in the car. Obscene exclamations had Mr. and Mrs. Oken look through the windows fretfully.

Miley grabbed a fistful of Lilly's shirt and hauled her in shotgun, waving to the Oken's with one hand and using her mouth to utter a greeting to Oliver as he shuffled into the backseat with the air of a wounded soldier.

"You have such a mouth on you, Lil." Miley teasingly scolded as Lilly finished complaining she had sprained her foot with her clumsiness. "You should keep it PG in public."

"But R-rated when we're alone?" Lilly asked innocently, massaging her ankle. "What exactly are you planning on doing to me that'll have me saying such bad words?"

Oliver was quick to lean in-between both seats and break up their exchange, much to Miley's dismay since everyone present could now see her red cheeks.

"There's a romantic comedy playing around the same time as the other movie …" His furtive glance at the brunette didn't go amiss by anyone this time. "You girls might enjoy it more. It's supposed to be a classic love story between a boy and girl from different cliques who cross paths and find they can't live without one another. Kind of like Shakespeare but without the deaths and the old language."

"No. _No_. Vampires are good," Lilly snapped sullenly. Miley wanted nothing more than to stroke her arm to tell her to calm down but Oliver was within sight of all she could do.

"Are you sure?" Oliver tried desperately, pushing his idea on them. "Romantic comedies are funny and-"

"We're watching the vampires, 'kay?" Lilly exploded. Her good mood had deflated fast; she remained in a huffy silence the entire ride there as Oliver desperately tried conversation with the driver. However, Miley only cared about one person and made a mental note that when she got to the mall she would buy Lilly her favorite milkshake and disappear into the girls toilets for her to vent off steam. This Oliver ordeal was really hitting her hard. It was like they weren't best friends anymore but competitor's and it was unnerving to all parties involved.

Lilly shot out of the car as soon as the ignition was turned off, beating Oliver to open the door for Miley and taking her hand to help her out.

Miley grinned, stepping out. "Thanks, Lil. You're a sweetie."

"Can I be a candy bar instead?" she asked with a laugh and since Miley's shirt was a little folded, sorted that out with lingering hands, her eyes suddenly burning with something fiercer. Miley watched, feeling weak at the knees at their close contact, the close proximity in which it would be so easy to push Lilly to the side of her car and kiss her so soundly that time would freeze. Yes, she was willing to put the Ferrari in danger.

Dully, Oliver stood beside them with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. The shirt he was wearing brought out his dark eyes, it was obvious he had dressed to impress but Miley had eyes for only one girl, and she was furtively running her eyes up and down Lilly's jeans as she leaned into the car to grab the bag she forgot. Unconsciously she licked her lips and suppressed a groan of longing.

"Are you hungry, Miles?" Oliver asked, noticing, his optimism quickly fading the longer the minutes rolled on. "You just … never mind."

A pang of guilt shot through Miley's heart at his dejected, defeatist attitude. Yes, he was fighting a losing battle but it didn't mean she had to get him to wave the white flag so harshly. Even he, player extraordinaire, should receive a gentle let down, so with that thought in mind she sighed and offered him a weak smile. At this his eyes lit up and he grinned in return, thinking this a sure sign that his actions were acceptable.

Cursing under her breath at the misinterpretation, Miley grabbed the back of Lilly's belt and gently tugged so her best friend could get a move on and save her from this bizarre love triangle.

"That's kind of hot," Lilly smiled as she resurfaced and they set off walking, the brunettes hand still on the back of her belt. "I mean _really_ hot."

Oliver looked to the source of Lilly's comment and glared, walking ahead of them both.

"He thinks I'm doing this to piss him off." Lilly sighed despondently as they followed through the automatic doors and into the crowded mall, making a beeline for the skater shop.

Miley halted, the bubble in her chest swelling. "Aren't you?"

Lilly's eyes widened as she realized what she had admitted to and looked wildly around, her hand shooting to the back of her neck. "Well ... erm ... partly."

"Partly?" Miley wasn't letting this go; this was more than loose string. Evidence was appearing in front of her eyes, she was finally beginning to believe-

"Yeah ... oh look, those are the sneakers I've been wanting!" Lilly gulped before departing into the store. "Miley! Get your nicely proportioned derriere over here! Tell me whether you think they're cute! Let's haggle with the bored shops assistants!"

Miley trailed after, muttering to herself as she went, "Yes, Lilly, you're ridiculously cute. No, Lilly, we're not creating a scene when you offer one dollar for brand new shoes." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Oliver looking at a part of her that wasn't her eyes. Thanking baby Jesus that Lilly wasn't around to see, otherwise the police may have to restrain her, she picked up the pace and went to show some enthusiasm over the sneakers, because that would make Lilly happy and at the end of the day that's what mattered.

The early afternoon was spent looking around stores to Oliver's chagrin; he sulked and walked around moodily. Long ago he gave up trying to grab Miley's attention, it was clear she wasn't interested in his pitiless attempts at flirting and hinting at possible hook-ups. Lilly was practically bouncing around after inhaling a complimentary chocolate milkshake; she was being extra touchy-feely with Miley from the sugar rush. The brunette wasn't complaining, she hadn't stopped grinning the entire time regardless of their extra company. She was desperately pleading for that second miracle: Sarah would unexpectedly be charmed by Oliver's boyish ways and see it as a cry for help, transforming him into a devoted significant other in the process.

Once purchasing a shirt that had rendered the very talkative and bubbly Lilly speechless in the dressing rooms, Miley was in high spirits after eating lunch at a fast food place in the food court. Oliver was ominously silent, munching his burger and Lilly was chattering away, using her arms to add emphasis to what she was saying, dangerously close to knocking her fries from the table and having a nutty at her loss.

After finishing up, they made their way to the cinema, glad to see their horror movie hadn't sold out. While they were sat by the benches, waiting, Miley received a phone call and she wandered away from the passing crowds into a quieter area to hear it.

"Lil …" Oliver said weakly, shuffling closer to her on the bench, one hand running through his hair, making it stick up. "Lilly, you're right."

_That_ caught her attention; she couldn't ignore him any longer. "I am?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah." Oliver leant back and sighed dejectedly. "Miley's not into me. Heck, it looks like she's more into _you_ than anything. It's not right for me to like her, I've gotten the message and I'm moving on. At first I thought that what I felt for her was serious, but I was just fazed... I mean, she's smokin' hot"- Lilly narrowed her eyes- "she was also Hannah Montana and she's ... great. But as a best friend. She's just not the girl for me."

Suddenly the day was brighter again. Lilly smiled in relief, glad this brief phase had run its insane course, and clapped him on the shoulder to show no hard feelings. Now that he no longer was trying to take Miley's attention away from her she was back on regular terms with him like nothing weird had gone astray between them "I'm glad you've come to your senses, Triple O. Trust me, its better this way."

Oliver smiled in return. "You're right. Sorry I've been so … grouchy for the last couple of weeks. I didn't know how to handle it and clearly I did it the wrong way. I tried to flirt with all of those girls because I was hoping Miley would get jealous. Saint Sarah, huh? What was I thinking?" Incredulous, he shook his head.

Lilly nervously laughed and avoided his eye. "Yeah … That's some crazy … voodoo right there. Sarah? Pffft. Tree-hugger? Pffft. She owns a _Volvo_. You don't need some fake land lover to... to have tree-babies with and have them run around our forests like they're freakin' Tarzan of something. Or Pikmin …"

"You _should_ have stopped at Sarah," Miley said as she came back, flipping her phone closed and mouthing 'Jackson' as an explanation.

Oliver raised his hand. "Agreed." Shyly, he stood up and smiled at Miley tentatively. "Listen … I want to apologize for being so off with you the last couple of weeks and for being so ... out there today."

A quick glance at Lilly and she knew he was sincere. Relief overcame everything and she sighed, weight being lifted from her shoulders. "Let's pretend it never happened."

"So, the movie?" He pointed to the screen sheepishly where the doors had just opened and he walked ahead of them, a lot happier now the small dispute had been settled. Plenty more fish in the sea, and he was at no loss for girls.

The cinema was dark and cool, not many seats were preoccupied; they were some of the first in. Delightedly, Oliver ran straight to the back to sit in the centre of the back row, lording over all the other seats by putting his feet up on the one in front.

Rolling her eyes at his antics, but much preferring _him_ to the Oliver who had a crush on her, Miley started up the steps one at a time with Lilly close behind. Actually, she was _really_ close behind, she could tell by the frantic beating off her heart and the wobbliness of her little steps. Just as she about entered the back row unscathed, a warm hand grabbed her butt through her jeans and startled the heck out her. In surprise she jumped and shrieked. A warm body suddenly melted into her back, two arms suddenly enveloped her waist and clasped hands around her stomach securely. Not only that but a familiar chin rested on her shoulder and gently blew into her sensitive ear so she squirmed and uttered a small squeak.

"What are you doing?" she asked weakly, letting her own hands fall to the arms wrapped around her, unconsciously holding her there. "Did you just …"

Lilly playfully bit her shoulder as they stood unmoving. "Feel your very cute butt?" Yep, I did that. What can I say? You have a nice one and I couldn't resist. Those jeans were talkin' to me."

Miley laughed nervously, gulping dryly as she tilted her head. "Talking to you?"

"Like that talking chocolate bar in the commercial? Only instead of saying 'eat me' they were saying 'feel me' so I did. Don't blame me, blame your jeans. You got a bargain in my opinion, since they can talk and all and deserve spotlight."

"I cannot believe that is your excuse for feeling me up!" Miley exclaimed playfully, willing her heart to stop flipping and for her rear to stop tingling. "You really take any opportunity to grope me, don't you?"

Lilly pressed up even tighter against her, her warm front touching the entire length of her trembling back. "Don't pretend you don't like my groping, Stewart. Its won awards."

"Y-Yeah? N-No? Was that even a question?"

Lilly smiled against her neck and licked over the hickey she had already left, feeling Miley shudder in her arms and attempt feebly to ward her off even though it was obvious that she didn't want her to go anywhere.

"Okay, now I'm done. My mission is now complete." Lilly kissed her quickly on the cheek and released her tentatively, unsure whether the brunette could hold her own weight after that escapade. "Wakey, wakey, Miley!" She clicked her fingers in her face as she jogged to the front of her but the other girl was gazing wide eyed. "Would you really like me to whip off my sock and waft it in front of your nose?" she threatened and leant on the wall to try and wiggle off her sneaker.

Miley was brought back to reality. "First, you feel my ass, then you threaten me with a sock … So _this_ is what I've been missing out on in life."

"Hey, think yourself lucky. If you were walking backwards I woulda grabbed somethin' else."

Meanwhile, as the girls were unaware that they had an audience, Oliver Oken was watching their banter with his mouth agape, pausing momentarily to dislodge a fly, and then returning his jaw to the gum ridden floor. The popcorn in his hand was held stationary and his eyes were bugging out. Had he just seen what he thought he'd seen?

"Lilly … did you just actually put your hand on her butt?"

Exasperated, Lilly threw up her hands and dropped the foot she was trying to remove the shoe from. "Is it against the law to grope your best friend in the cinema all of a sudden? I bet it's also against the law for clothes to talk but you know what, I'm willing to let that go!"

"Yeah, my jeans made you indulge in debauchery." Miley sniggered

Lilly sniggered too, copying her. "If I knew what that meant then I would say …. Booyah."

"Seriously." Oliver pointed at one then the other. "Am I dreaming again?"

"In that case-" Lilly hopped into the seat beside him and stole his popcorn, stuffing a handful in her mouth. "I prefer you when you're not awake."

He glared and tried to tug it back. "Well, I prefer you when you're over there trying to rape Miley."

"Is that a challenge?" Lilly asked, cheeks bulging with the little snacks and turned her head with a glint in her eye.

"No! There will be no raping me!" Miley bellowed and sat herself in the seat beside Lilly, feeling flustered, crossing her legs and then trying to generate some wind with her hand. "For once can we be normal in the three dimensional world and just have fun watching a movie?"

Lilly snorted and swiveled to face her. On second thought, she grabbed some popcorn from the barrel (well, near enough) and shoved it into her mouth, laughing as she tried to splutter it all out.

"Ew! Lilly! These are my favorite jeans!" Miley complained as she spat out the popcorn.

"I'm sorry jeans." Lilly kissed her hand and then rested the palm on Miley's thigh. Grinning, she added, "All better now," and went back to eating Oliver's popcorn, leaving her hand there while he wrapped his head around the fact that his two best friends were flirting.

"The world has gone mad," he declared and sat back as the lights dimmed even more, signaling the previews were about to begin.

"Just to warn you I have pepper spray in my bag." Miley leaned over and whispered, putting her hand on Lilly's arm which was resting on the arm of the seat. "I'll leave you with that scary thought, Truscott."

Lilly wiggled her fingers and then shushed her.

Miley couldn't prevent a grin; her best friend was one-of-a-kind. To her surprise Lilly didn't move the hand off her thigh and she wasn't going to mention it. Maybe she'd forgotten it was there, maybe she had a plan all along. She _had _just felt her butt and licked her neck again, not to mention the kiss on the cheek. There was only so much that Miley could deny her true intentions over.

So the movie started, Lilly started to feel sick from all the junk she'd eaten that day and handed Oliver back his popcorn and instead stole his drink. Not a big fan of the horror genre, Miley began fidgeting and glancing along the rest of the deserted row as though expecting to see some murderer hiding under the seats.

As a particular gory scene came on, Miley screwed all morals and hid her head in Lilly's shoulder, not believing she was actually doing the cliché move. However, Lilly wrapped one arm around her waist so it didn't appear she minded.

"This movie sucks," Miley informed after she'd straightened up, playfully removing her arm as though warning her not to make the move. "There's no special effects, no hair or make-up artists. I mean, I could look like one of them by just walking on set in the morning."

"Yeah, you could," Lilly smiled. "Except you'd make a hot vampire, even with the fangs and the … garlic. Actually the garlic would be an improvement."

"Says the girl I had to force into taking a shower!"

"If you were my shower buddy I might be motivated!"

"If I was your shower buddy then no actual scrubbing would happen!"

Lilly owned their tiff complacently, neither girl ever taking their eyes off the screen as they talked. "My tongue might make for a good substitute. I'd lick your body clean."

Miley crossed her legs and shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. "I hate you right now," she deadpanned and clasped her hands tightly, biting her lip.

"Sorry. I'll try not to turn you on," Lilly apologized, concealing a smirk as she heard Miley move around, trying to hide the fact she was affected by their exchange.

"Thank-you." Miley made sure to focus back on the movie this time, she could handle no more flirting with the rate the temperature was soaring. "Stop smirking," she hissed knowingly, imagining the blonde with her trademark know-it-all look. "You're doing that irritating smug smile, I can tell without even looking."

Lilly shrugged innocently, gripping the arms to stop that smug smile breaking through. "I have no idea what you're talking about, dear."

"I'm sure you don't, _honey_." Miley desperately cast around for a distraction to take the … inappropriate feelings away and glared at the back of some guys head a few rows down. This was unplanned to say the least; the last thing she wanted was for her best friend to successfully seduce her in a movie theater. Nonetheless, she _knew_ that she had made an impact, hell she was sitting there proud of herself.

"Will you guys shut up?" Oliver snapped. "I paid hard earned dollars for this movie. You guys better watch it and pretend to like it."

"Blah. Blah. Blah." Lilly made talking movements with her hands, like she was maneuvering sock puppets. "What's the big deal? Most people have either died in their seats, gotten wedged _into_ their seats from being whales and eating too much, having no alternative of escape, therefore rotting away never to be seen again, or crawled out with no inhibitions, probably right now smoking a good one in the parking lot. That's how bad it is. I'd rather shampoo Dandruff Danny's flaky scalp than watch this eyesore. I'd rather drink chicken fat-" Lilly paused and shook her head. "God bless chickens."

"God bless paper." Miley reached down, delved into her bag and drew out the movie pamphlet highlighting show times, fanning herself. "Is it just me or is like the Vesuvius down here?"

"Right, because you know what the Vesuvius feels like," Lilly commented conceitedly.

Glancing to the side, Miley continued to bite her lip. "I know it's hot …"

"Let me whip out my palm leave, mighty pharaoh," Lilly joked.

"You totally have split personalities, Lil," Miley said, dazed. "One second you're all 'come hither to me' and then you're all … America's looniest."

Lilly actually stood up and took a royal bow. "Your majesty."

"Okay, that's it! I'm done with this! Both of you get up! We're leaving!" Oliver, acting with authority, ordered them to exit the cinema. Because that's what he wanted Lilly's natural instinct went the opposite and she let out a whine in protest when he grabbed her arm to drag her along.

"Miley won't be happy if you sprain my hand," Lilly cried.

The remaining people turned to look at then all weirdly as they made their reluctant way out.

"Pull my arm out, Oken!" Lilly rotated her shoulder as they entered the waiting area. Applying her cute face, she pleaded to Miley, "Go get 'im, Miles. I'm not fit to perform such magic with an injured hand."

"Are you two a couple?" he demanded, genuinely not joking around any more. He was annoyed about missing the movie, no matter how ridiculous it was, and even though he'd decided to move on from Miley it didn't mean the wounds weren't raw. He didn't know how to feel about the possibility of his best friends … being together that way, even though at the time he'd thought they were joking around. Now was no joke, he'd put them on the spot and he wanted answers. Most of all he would be pissed at Lilly, especially as she was the one he took his problems to. Well, it would explain why she had reacted so badly …

Miley hesitated in her steps. "What makes you say that?" Both she and Lilly looked at each other with an unreadable expression. "That's crazy talk, Oliver." It hurt her to say, but for the sake of her secret she had to.

Looking a little forlorn, Lilly dragged a sneaker across the carpeted floors. "She's too good for me anyway." She voiced her fear aloud and avoided everyone's gaze.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Miley exclaimed furiously, marching over in disbelief. "Lilly Truscott, do NOT even go there. Don't EVER go there, you understand me? Ever! How can you even _think_ for one dang second that _you're_ not good enough for _me_? Hell, _you're_ way too good for _me_. You – you … you have no _idea_, do you?" Breathing heavily, Miley flared up and stood tall. "You're the most special person in my life, my whole world! You're my everything! And I'll be damned if you actually think otherwise." Fervently, she gazed deeply into her sparkling blue eyes. "Just … don't even think that. I love you more than anyone, Lil. Please know that."

Lilly met her eyes with such childlike vulnerability; Miley had to prevent herself from crying. "I know, Miles, I do know that. If that's what you think of me, then what I think of you isn't so cheesy anymore." She smiled and laughed with a tinge of adorable embarrassment.

Miley grinned idiotically, prepping herself mentally for the next step, forgetting where they where and that they had an audience. "Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

Oliver ruined it for them. He stepped in-between their heartfelt conversation and broke the vicinity like a spiteful knife slicing it to shreds. "I think we should go now."

"Y-yeah," Miley automatically said, startled that they were in public because it felt like she and Lilly were the only ones in the room. "Right ... let's go."

Before she could walk, Lilly whispered in her ear, "We'll continue this later. I have something I want to say to you before you blow another gasket."

Miley laughed and blushed. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't be. You're kind of … hot when you're mad. Your eyes turn darker," Lilly flirted and left her last sentence hanging in the air tangibly, striding alongside Oliver in front as Miley, wondered, caught her breath and ran to catch them up.

After dropping a sullen Oliver off home, Lilly decided to go straight to Miley's. In fact, Miley mechanically started driving home without a second thought. Her mind was finally clear, her heart was thumping in anticipation and a smile was permanent on her face. This was it. When she got home she was telling Lilly the truth. Hopefully what she wanted to say would be the exact same thing that she would be hearing back, she could only hope.

They pulled up; both of them turning to face the other with warm, encouraging smiles.

Miley took a deep breath, readying herself. "Lilly, there's something I need to tell you, something important, and although it would be easier for you to go first I need to get this off my chest before I …self implode."

"Imploding sucks," Lilly said in support, not being able to wipe the grin from her features. "Whatever it is … I'm here for you." She smirked, even in a serious moment like this. "_Wherever_ you want me."

Miley gulped and fumbled with the AC. "Well, for a while now-"

"Miley!" A voice interrupted their conversation and to both the girls' utmost surprise a familiar boy stood up from the bench he'd been occupying outside the Stewarts' and wandered over, standing beside the driver's seat of the car.

Miley's heart instantaneously fell; everything came crashing down. No, it couldn't be …

Jake Ryan looked down with his trademark cocky smile. "Did you get the flowers?"

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Cue the Jaws music... I don't know why Jaws of all tunes, it was the first thing that came to mind.**

**Thanks again for taking the time and reading! **

**Please tell me what you thought :)**


	5. Sweet Niblets!

**Thanks MILLIONS to everyone who reviewed. Reading your comments just makes me smile or laugh, you guys are awesome. - Applauds-  
**

**Yeah, the Jaws tune didn't really work out last chapter. Well, it was either that or the ET tune; my mind was blank, lol. I'll settle for DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN but I think it's too little too late. :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lizdacious!**

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Sweet Niblets!" Miley cursed, frozen mid-way between getting out of the car and staying sat down, perplexed as to what her next action should be.

"Holy heifer!" Lilly added, shooting vehement daggers at the actor, wishing him a very painful sufferance for interrupting what was meant to be the single most important moment of her entire life.

"Did you like the flowers?" Jake Ryan pressed on with his charming smile, thinking their inability at forming a sentence was due to his status and charisma. "I paid a lot of money for them to be delivered. They're from the Amazon rainforest, some of the rarest kind in the world... with a few red roses of course," he winked, his eyes sparkling egotistically.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Lilly cracked up with fake laughter, holding her side as she banged the interior of the car. "They smelt bad!" A frown was now causing lines on her forehead.

His eyes casually flicked to her with distaste, acknowledging her for the first time. "Lillian."

Lilly glared right back, saying stiffly, "Jacob."

"Um …" Miley looked at one to the other, hoping there wouldn't be some death match in her car, and sincerely hoping Lilly would own it, which she undoubtedly would since Jake Ryan sobs over paper cuts and blames it on hay fever allergies. "Jake … what are you doing back?" Even though she was mentally preparing his funeral for cutting short the revelation that was supposed to change her life, some part of her was shell-shocked at his unwanted presence and that part of her was asking rational questions to keep from exploding and pouncing on him to rip him to pieces.

"Missed me?" He smirked arrogantly, a thumb hooked onto his belt loop. "Well, I realized that the girls were hotter in Malibu and had the director cut the filming short. Besides, I knew that my fan club at school was pining away, I couldn't abandon them, much less you."

Miley clenched her fists on the steering wheel. "I've been doing fine, Jake."

Not being able to sit still any longer, Lilly stepped out of the car and strode around to the other side where everyone was gathered. " Jake." She squared up to him, even though she was shorter. "Just because your film crew dumped your sorry ass doesn't mean you can swarm back here with all your contagious diseases and try to infect us with your poison about the poor little rich boy who wants to be normal. If you don't back the fuck away from Miley and I mean forever then you better watch your back, because I'm gonna be leaving notes all over it saying 'kick me'." She prodded him roughly in the chest.

"What is your problem, Truscott?" Jake rubbed his chest and towered over her in an intimidating manner.

Miley was watching open-mouthed, unmovable from her position. "Um, guys …"

"I suggest you and that big head of yours walk away, well, if you can. It's a miracle we can still see the sun with you hovering over us," she spat toxically.

"Miley?" Jake ignored the fuming blonde and directed his eyes at her. "Can we talk _without_ her?"

"You can go choke on your own cheesy pick-up lines, Jake." Miley, finally snapping into reality, stepped out of her car and faced him with Lilly stepping behind her. "You have no business being outside my house. You have no right to send me flowers... because that was _very_ misleading and will probably cause pretty weird consequences. And you should have a license to even talk to me. Lilly's right, you're spreading your germs all over us, we don't want to wake up tomorrow a lonely washed up actor whose career is at rock bottom. So take your cheesy smile, your bleached hair, and go sell it to some magazine that'll give a damn. I was over you a long time ago, Leslie. Do us all a favor and disappear." Her voice steadily rose into a yell as she neared the end of her rant and got into his face, avoiding inhaling since his cologne was so strong.

Unfazed, Jake looked at her unemotionally, his stance still the same.

"You heard the girl," Lilly smiled, resting her arm on Miley's shoulder. She leaned into her ear and whispered, "That's _my _girl." After a second thought, since Jake was contemplating a reply, she added, "Is it wrong that I'm turned on?"

"You've made a big mistake." The TV star settled for, zipping up his leather jacket and adopting an injured puppy dog charade. "I could give you everything, Miley, you know that I could. You've just thrown the opportunity away."

In a syrupy tone, she said, "Buh-bye," and added a little wave.

He looked like he was going to confront her again, but bit his tongue and stormed off their property, whipping his cell phone from his jeans and no doubt calling his limo driver to pick him up.

Miley sighed as she watched him go, her muscles relaxing. "I had no idea the flowers were from him. And now we've given them to Sarah, saying they're from Oliver."

Lilly was still staring at her, not listening.

"Trouble just finds us, Lil." Miley chuckled dryly and held her face in her hands, before they slid down and one played with her necklace, the other hanging from her jeans pocket. "I swear we're a magnet, either that or we have big arrows saying 'dump your drama here' pointing at us from space or something." She breathed in deeply and then serenely let it out. "Thank God he's gone, his cologne was suffocating me. It smelt like skunk." Miley squinted and saw him still walking into the distance, waving his arms around as though empathizing his yelling down the phone. "Lilly, you were really great back there. If I were Jake I would have ran the second you climbed out of the car. Thank-you so-" the sentence got lost in her throat, Lilly was staring at her lustfully. "Um …" Her mind went quickly blank, she couldn't think anymore. "Lilly?" she croaked, feeling like she was under a microscope.

"Hmm?" Lilly asked, looking at her but not taking in what she was saying since her eyes were glassy. One step closer. Two steps closer. "Seriously, Miles, it was nothing …"

Her skin felt prickly, her throat was dry and she couldn't swallow. "L-Lilly?" she stuttered and took a pace back out of reflex.

Lilly suddenly blushed and looked down, playing with her wristband. "Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment …"

"I know what that's like." Miley's words were loaded.

"I know you do … when you got all worked up in the cinema today it was kind of obvious."

Miley fought down a revealing blush of her own. "At least I don't get turned on when you get all aggressive."

"That's not fair!" Lilly whined, defensive. "If you were stood here watching you rant and rave, you'd have been a smidge aroused as well! I was doing my best to think of my grandma and Oliver's feet! "

Miley laughed and turned crimson anyway. "We're so weird, aren't we?"

Breaking down into laughter herself, Lilly grabbed her arm and headed into the house. "C'mon crazy, let's stick some ice cubes down your shirt to cool off."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Miley mumbled as she complied.

Later that night found the duo holed up outside on the deck, looking at the sky. Well, Miley was sat on a chair with a blanket over her legs staring upwards in awe at the many stars and Lilly was making faces in the grains of sand that had blew in from the beach, sitting on the top step with her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

"Is there any pizza left?" Lilly asked hopefully, sniffing the air as though it would summon a slice. "Or did I … eat it all?"

Miley nodded. "Yep, you ate it all. Mine too. And some of my dad's come to think of it. How the hell do you stay looking that good when you eat like a horse?"

Lilly shrugged smugly. "Fast metabolism? I need to start working out." Wiping the sand from her hands, she stood up and pulled up her shirt to reveal her toned, flat stomach. "See."

Miley's head snapped to attention, no longer interested in the natural beauty of the night sky and stifled a small moan of longing and stopped her hands from twitching.

Lilly sighed, hoping her ploy was working. "I mean, I have no abs..."

"Lilly …" Miley gritted her teeth and clutched her thigh under the covers to relieve some of the tension. That girl was killing her! "You have awesome abs, you have a hot body. Stop … flaunting it."

Snorting, Lilly dragged a reluctant Miley up by the hands and gripped her shirt, pulling it up to show abs of her own, toned from all the dancing she used to do as Hannah Montana and tanned from all of the sunbathing. Her heart was skimming beats, the rhythm was being messed up and she was sure that it reverberated throughout the beach as she dropped Miley's shirt and aborted her previous plan of action. It was too much torture to go through.

Miley smiled knowingly but didn't say anything. The look of pure concentration on Lilly's face was enough to make her verbally stumble with her teasing; it was just too darn cute to look at. It was impossible to taunt her when she was genuinely without words, trying to gather some confidence to continue with their flirty banter. However, for once she was floored and couldn't step up her game. Accepting defeat, she went back to drawing her initials decoratively in the sand.

"Do you want me to draw you something on my canvas?" she smiled and patted her side for Miley to sit and play with her, smiling like a child when they went to the beach for the first time. Leaving some space in-between so they could draw, Miley planted herself down

"Sure. Let's play in the sand."

"What the heck is that?" Lilly giggled, only one minute into their creative arts and crafts session. She cocked her head to the side to see if it looked any better. "It looks like some hybrid."

"Then it looks like you!" Miley shot back, defensive off her work. Leaning over she made a 'pffft' noise. "Never mind what mine is, Picasso. What the heck is t_hat_?"

Dropping her mouth, Lilly exclaimed, "You don't appreciate my hidden talent! It's supposed to be a guitar! But no, Ms. Expert over here and her deformed alien can't accept I am the better sand engraver."

Miley scribbled out her attempt at drawing a dog and folded her arms. "Fine. I bet I could make a better sand castle than you, though." Petulantly, she stuck out her tongue.

"I was in the nationals, Stewart. I don't think so."

"National sand castle competition?" Miley cracked up with laughter at that one. "I bet that was riveting."

"Are you dissing my childhood?" Lilly tried to act intimidating but failed when she laughed and put her hand on her guitar by accident. "Miley!" she yelped with disappointment. "Look what you made me do!"

"Shame on me," Miley admitted. "R-I-P Lilly's bad replica guitar."

Lilly moved to lie back on the deck, spreading her arms like an angel, not caring about the sand or the hard wood. "Miley?" she asked in a soft reverent voice. "What's so awesome about the sky when it's dark? You can't even see anything. It's not even warm. You can't draw sand animals … or ET's in your case when it's all … un-light."

"Do you talk about this stuff on dates?" Miley asked feigning serious and lay down beside her, draping the blanket over them both. The thought of Lilly having dates made her shiver, it was so unpleasant.

"So this is a date?" Lilly questioned with a hint of humor entwined in her voice.

Miley measured her answer. "Well, if it was, what moves would you make?"

Gentle fingers stroked Miley's arm, the action causing the tiny hairs to stand on end as she went back and forth. "I'd tell you how beautiful you are, inside and out, and then I'd lightly trail my fingertips down your cheek, whisper something in your sensitive ear … the left one … and then I'd wait for you to tell me that everything's okay, that it's what you want, and finally … I'd lean in…"

"And?" Miley whispered hoarsely, anticipating the ending.

"Well … the ending isn't mine to finish," Lilly quietly murmured and stopped stroking her arm. "I'm the Queen of Limericks but these … stories are out of my control."

"I wouldn't say that," Miley whispered and ran her fingers through her light hair. "Once hearing how beautiful I was, inside and out, and feeling those delicate fingertips trace my cheek, hearing that angelic voice in my ear, I'd encourage you to continue by telling you how beautiful _you_ are, how special you make me feel… and then …"

"And then?" Lilly was breathless, she was enraptured in the moment.

Miley rolled onto her side; both hands pressed underneath her head as she slowly and gently ran her foot along Lilly's leg, proceeding in shifting them closer together. "And then I'd lean in too …"

Lilly gulped, moving closer, putting her arm over Miley's waist and placing it on her back as a sign of possessiveness. Miley took the hint and moved closer still. Now fully on her side also, Lilly willed her eyes not to close and make her sleepy due to the therapeutic feel of Miley's leg against her own. Absent mindedly she played with the clasp at the back of Miley's bra from over her shirt, sliding her fingers around the area, sometimes underneath.

"In the movie … This would be where Emily Osment and what's-her-face Cyrus simultaneously lean in and brush lips," Lilly said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Miley asked in mock wonder. "I see you've cast someone for me then, Jake Gyllenhaal not available?"

"He doesn't have your stomach," Lilly informed, her eyes alight. Noticing they were straying off track again, she calmly inched forward, so there was hardly a few inches between their faces.

"You make me so nervous," Miley whispered, unconsciously leaning in. "When you do things like this."

"Because you think they're not real?" Lilly murmured, almost closing the gap. "Believe me … its all real now, Miles."

"I'm glad."

And with that she kissed her, a soft brush upon her lips, savoring the sweetness she knew she'd find. The hand Lilly had on her bra clasp glided upwards toward the back of her head and pulled her closer, making their lips meet with more pressure. Reckless butterflies fluttered around her stomach, her heart was pounding so hard it was frightening. A hand enclosed Lilly's cheek, cupping it tenderly as she broke their contact and then delved back in after a single second.

They sensually kissed like this for a while, careful and precise. Mouths would slowly depart, only to dive back together, slowly building in passion and pace, gradually opening as their breathing increased. Slightly hovering gave Miley the advantage, she broke their lustful kiss and stared down deeply into her lovers crystalline eyes, intricately picking out each glimmer of love and adoration that she'd always been too blind to see. Lilly's hand dropped to her shoulder, dipping to her collar bone and caressing it fondly, both eyes never deviating from their rightful place. In return Miley smiled the most perfect smile and rested her hand on the outstretched arm, stroking the skin with her thumb. No words were spoken, no words were needed. Unable to resist, Lilly raised herself up and claimed Miley's curving lips again, both arms interlocking around her neck and pulling her down as she herself fell back. Miley followed with no doubts, the blanket still covering them up to their hips as she adjusted her position and gently lay on top of the body underneath, feeling Lilly unclasp her hands from her neck to slide down and wrap around her small waist, holding her in place firmly. That gave her the opportunity to mimic the blonde's earlier movement and wrap her arms around her neck.

They lay there for a long while, slowly kissing back and forth, conveying in every aspect the depth of emotions entering every crevice of their body.

Robbie Ray stood by the stairs, looking upon his daughter and the girl he knew as his third child, holding each other intimately as they passed self imposed boundaries and borderlines. Though awkward to witness his baby girl kissing anyone, the profound numinous feelings radiating from the deck were too bold to ignore, he couldn't be mad or disappointed. It was unexpected, but it wasn't strange. Robbie Ray decided to leave them to it and not intrude on a moment that would no doubt imprint in their minds for a long time afterwards; he hadn't the heart to ruin that. Of course he would come back to check on them after any longer than thirty minutes, he was still a protective father of a teenage girl after all…

Exhilarated, and skipping around the kitchen as though she had hydraulics on the souls of feet, Miley planted a kiss on her dad's cheek and then wiped it off with a big cheesy grin, happily raiding the cupboards for a fruit bar.

"Start talkin' or I'm assumin' and when I assume someone, namely a boy, get's hurt," Robbie Ray pretended to act oblivious to her good mood, deciding to let his ecstatic daughter confess in her own time.

"Daddy." Miley stood, one hand on hip, unable to get rid of that enormous smile. "Can't I be happy once in a while? It's a nice day; I have a great life …" She felt tingles shoot up and down her body as she remembered the previous night. "I _love _life!"

"Well I'll be darned." Robbie Ray drank his energy drink, nonplussed. "Forty-eight hours ago life sucked."

"Whatever. Life is back to good again. We should love life, Dad. What is wrong with us? We should have a party to celebrate life!" Miley excitedly suggested, dreamily sighing afterwards as she left to enter her own world.

"Let's not go into overload, Mile. Are you gonna tell me the reason for your happy mood or is it time to get out the hose and spray some sense into you?"

"Oh, Daddy." Miley rested one arm on his shoulder in a wistful way. "Daddy. Daddy. Daddy."

Robbie Ray smiled to himself. "There's no talkin to you when you're like this, darlin'." He bit the end of his pen as he looked through some paperwork he'd gathered yesterday from a realtor. "What you going to spending your day doing?"

Under her breath, Miley muttered devilishly, "Lilly" but answered him politely with a "Just going to hang out with Lilly. Respect Sunday. God's day …"

"You have fun respecting God's day."

Miley walked out of the room with a sneaky smile. "Oh, I will."

Last night was unbelievable. Had it really happened? Had they spent most of it making out under the starry skies? Miley's heart skipped a beat, there was no denying how real it was, every moment was indented into her mind like a permanent picture that when looked at triggered a million different memories. Never before in her life had she felt this fulfilled, this happy, this content. And it was all because of her best friend, her … girlfriend? Miley frowned. They'd talked, snuggled, kissed and she forgot the all important part of asking her out officially? Slapping a palm to her head, she jogged upstairs to get ready, craving to hear her voice after a whole sleepless night without it.

Mrs. Truscott had demanded that Lilly sleep at home, so that's why she was waking up without her usual sleeping partner. Besides, it might have been best that she didn't stop over, Miley felt like she was tipsy, she could have done anything. But then again this was her best friend. It was Lilly. This wasn't some random from a dating service, they knew everything about each other, she needed to calm down.

No, to answer an earlier question she had once asked herself. It wasn't weird being intimate with her, it flowed and it was natural. It was destined.

The one thing she wanted to do was spread the joy so without further ado, text the one other girl who would be more excited than herself and told her to get off Gabriella and meet her for a video chat.

"This better be good, farm-girl." Sharpay adjusted the camera and sat on the chair huffily, a mere few minutes after receiving the text, face mask smeared on and a white fluffy robe enveloping her petite frame. "I swear, Miles, I was getting ready for a nice soak in the tub. Don't tell me it's early! I know it's early! I was up at the crack of dawn with a migraine. Ryan and his … boyfriend had a little slumber party. Let's just say I'm not the only twin who's not a virgin."

Miley shivered for her, the thought making her lose what she was about to squeal. "Too much information, Shar."

Sharpay glared. "If I had to listen to it then you can damn well suffer too."

"Are you finished ranting? I have something important to tell you."

"Hannah Montana has made a heroic come-back from the supposed cryogenic freezing she was rumored to have tried upon her 'disappearance'? That was such fake fur, wasn't it? Those poor rejected fans wanted an outlet for their grief and said you were buried with Walt Disney under the Pirates of the Caribbean ride ala Disneyworld. Now _there's_ a front page story. Montana back from the ice age," Sharpay said sarcastically, looking into the mirror at the side to smear the mixture over her forehead a little more. "Does this mixture look green and gooey to you? I think I've mixed it wrong, it smells stale."

"Sharpay! Barbie! Fairy Princess!" Miley yelled, getting frustrated at the lack of girlish screams going on in their conversation. "I have headline news and it doesn't concern Anna Hay-Ontana May and Popsicle dead people! Will you stop waffling on about your face and pay attention to me?"

"Unless it involves Gabriella naked in a hot tub with truffles I don't want to know. Miles, sweetie, I'm stressed and that damn Chihuahua keeps chewing my Jimmy Choo's-."

Unable to contain her enthusiasm a second longer, Miley exploded. "Jake Ryan left the flowers not Oliver, and yesterday afternoon Lilly and I stuck it to him good, he won't be seen around these parts for a while. And then last night I made out with Lilly! She feels the same! SHARPAY, do you hear me? Lillian Truscott actually feels the same. I mean, I've always suspected but last night... it was so perfect … sand aliens… moonlight!"

Sharpay spat her water all over the keyboard and gasped, her eyes watering. "It's on? Your relationship is - is?"

"Soaring? Flying?" Miley offered gleefully.

"Okay, you have got to stop with them stupid songs. The summer musical sucked without me as the lead. It was so degrading being demoted to understudy …" Then she stopped in disbelief at what she was saying. "Why are we talking about _this_? We need to talk about you and Lilly! How did it happen? What did you say? How did you kiss her?" The hysterical questions rambled on until Miley could get a word in edgeways and managed an explanation of the entire day of events.

Once she was done, Sharpay was dumbstruck but with a big grin on her face. "Miles … baby … you're all grown up."

"It's so surreal," Miley sighed. "It feels like it didn't happen. Like it was too good to happen."

Sharpay wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her hand.

Giddily, Miley hugged a pillow to her chest. "We can now double date."

"We'll get to that later ... I want the juicy details." The blonde inched closer and got serious. "The kiss. Tongue or no tongue?"

Miley snorted condescendingly. "You never change do you?"

Sharpay remained like an interrogator, nonchalant and calm. "Answer the question."

Miley tried to eschew the subject, it was making her flustered. "We kissed a lot …"

"Who are you fooling? You have a smile that starts from the beginning of the rainbow to the pot of gold. If I didn't know you better I'd say you went a lot further, but since you're my B-F-F I know that's something you wouldn't do spontaneously. So from all the information I have here I'm guessing there was tongue action."

Miley blushed and picked at her nails with exaggerated interest. "Some of the time …"

"You nasty little nasty," Sharpay jeered mockingly. "Is she a good kisser? I want to do that dude thing with Lilly right now. You know, that dude hug they do with each other when they hook-up with someone hot? Do you know what I mean? Okay, I'm gonna stop … Anyway, please suppress a moan as your reply to my legitimate question."

"Ha-ha," Miley deadpanned. "Yes, she's an _amazing_ kisser."

"More than one hickey?" Sharpay asked with a glint in her eye, scanning her best friend's neck beadily.

Miley narrowed her eyes warningly. "It wasn't like that last night."

"Miley, I'm so freakin' …. Okay, I don't have a good enough word in my vocab for how pleased I am for cute little you. You've been my best friend since Janice Dickinson strutted on the catwalk, and that was aeons ago. I know this is the real thing, the real deal for you guys. Lilly is so lucky to have you, Miles, and I don't usually say nice things but you're an exception. You finally caught your break, Pumpkin. If Lilly treats you bad… which she won't … I still have that lovely stiletto I threw at that stalker outside Planet Hollywood that time when we were on vacay."

"Oh yeah, he had to get stitches," Miley laughed loudly as she reminisced back to that Kodak moment. "Gees, Shar, that had _got_ to have hurt."

"He was looking at my ass!"

"The back of your shirt had two arrows pointing in that direction!"

"They were couture, and he was creepy," Sharpay concluded defiantly.

"I'm gonna let you go back to fantasizing about Gabby, I have a girl of my own to go jump." Holding up the necklace, she kissed the heart and said, "Love you!"

"Save that puckering, Smiles." Sharpay held up the other half and did the peace sign and pulled a kissy face, the camera cutting off just as a blob of face mask fell to her computer and she colorfully swore.

Meanwhile, Lilly herself had just strolled through the door and was right now sticking her finger in the cake mixture left on the counter. On some level she was twitching to rush upstairs and tackle Miley to the bed since last night and their make outs had made her hormones quicken to overdrive, but on some level she wanted to see Miley's reaction first, that indescribable look of pure joy she was sure to find there where words wouldn't do it justice. So now she was licking her sticky fingers, somehow managing to get it all over her face.

Robbie Ray, who had just taken out the trash, walked in unsuspecting of what he would find and caught her in the deceiving act, chocolate drops down her chin with a deer caught in the headlights expression. "What in Sam Hill, Lilly? That cake is for Uncle Earl!" The tiles squeaked as he walked over and snatched the bowl from beneath her greedy hands, not being fooled by her signature sorrowful pout. "No way, kiddo, I've fallen for that look too many times and as a result of the last time Mamaw went without her weekly éclair." Robbie Ray stuck a wooden spoon in the bowl and began to mix it, watching his daughter's best friend furtively as she smiled to herself in that secretive way, playing with her bracelet. The mere miracle that she was sat in the kitchen with him as company when Miley was upstairs, probably belting out love ballads into her hairbrush, was a mystery to him. He was an intuitive man, he could tell she was itching to leap upstairs and indulge in the brunette, but he also knew that she was slightly apprehensive and wanted Miley to make the first move still, even with her confidence and bold nature. He chuckled to himself, sensing that each was experiencing that powerful feeling of first love.

"Mr. Stewart?" she asked in a split second decision, dipping her hand into the sugar packet and licking the tips of her fingers as some of the chocolaty remains stuck to the little grains. As she sucked on it, she pulled a sour face. "That's sweet…."

"What's troubling you, honey?" he asked, giving her time to gather her next words.

"Well …" Lilly began unsurely. It wasn't the fact she was talking to Miley's dad, it was the fact that she wasn't good at verbalizing her thoughts and had trouble picking the right words to say. "Was Miley's mom your first love?"

His suspicions were right: his baby girl and Lilly were _in_ love, not just crushing. Measuring his answer, he applied some more cocoa powder into the glass and said, "Brooke was the only woman I loved, and right from the beginning I knew that she was the one. Cheesy and cliché as that sounds, it's true. I just knew that when I met her for the first time and looked into her eyes, I could see my future. No one else ever did that to me."

"You're right," Lilly concluded with a sneaky smile, "That is cheesy."

Robbie Ray laughed and broke off a square of the chocolate bar he was going to be melting, handing it to her. "The only place you haven't managed to smear is your ears. Do you want me to get that for you?" For his efforts he received a frown, and he smiled wider. "What's the sudden interest?" It felt right to ask, even though he already knew.

Lilly snapped her head up, chocking on the chocolate. "It's not important. I was just wondering. I mean, we're practically family. I should pay more attention to these life details."

"That's a good lie for once," Robbie Ray approved. "I was expecting some ramble about a school survey."

"Hey!" Lilly exclaimed dramatically. "Are you calling me a liar, Mr. Stewart?"

"That I am, Lilly. Oh, and just so you know … you treat her right. That's all I'm sayin'."

Choking on her own spit this time, Lilly clutched the counter with both hands in shock. Both palms were sweating and face had turned crimson. Remaining blank, as she did best, she sniffed and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Humoring her, Robbie Ray nodded and began spooning the mixture into a cake tin. "Just so you know I'm here when ya'll are ready to talk."

Hearing voices from her room, Miley went to check upon their visitor, hoping but not really believing it would be the person she most wanted to see. It was probably one of her dad's business associates, wanting to bring Hannah back from her rumored cryogenic freezing. Even if she was stuffed somewhere in a coffin the media would find a way to shove her on stage with a guitar and dark shades, playing to a few thousand people to make some money. Slightly amused at that thought, Miley was already smiling as she made her entrance and stopped short. The girl she wanted to see more than anything _was_ sat at the counter with her dad, her face covered with … chocolate cake mixture, but her eyes lit up when they locked tentative gazes. The room seemed breathless somehow, timeless as they both smiled from across the room.

Robbie Ray watched them both incredulously, unmoving and just scoping the other cautiously. "Lilly," he addressed and threw a towel at her face, breaking her concentration. "You might need this."

"I leave the room for five minutes and already you're having a party without me," Miley joked, heading over to the crowd and tried to steal some of the chocolate bar to calm her nerves, unsuccessful in her attempt. She had to laugh at Lilly, the chocolate smeared in places it would seem impossible to reach when aiming for your mouth.

As she wiped her face and reappeared bashfully, Miley laughed and grabbed the towel for her, leaning against the island to gently rub the chocolate away from her cheek, lingering while doing so. Lilly licked her lips, unconsciously craving Miley and slowly leaned in, forgetting where she was and what she doing with the source of her desires stood so close and caring. At the last second, however, Miley checked her dad wasn't paying too much attention and whispered quickly in her ear, "I really like what you were about to do but my dad is watching out of the corner of his eye."

"Oh." Lilly reflexively shot back, eyes wide at what she almost did without even realizing it. "Did you get all of the chocolate off?" With her palm she rubbed her forehead, just in case, and Miley laughed genially, hovering close by her so both bodies could feel the heat radiating off the other, increasing the depth of feeling between them.

"Yeah, Lil, I got it all off. Honestly, I feel like your mom."

Lilly raised an eyebrow while narrowing her eyes mockingly. "That would be awkward."

"I missed you last night …" Miley whispered softly. "I had no one snoring and mumbling in my ear, or rolling out of bed and taking all of the covers. I even missed those grabby hands of yours, trying to grope me while I sleep." At the last comment she smirked. She full well knew how grabby Lilly could really be, and she was actually anticipating more of it in the near future but for a different motive, not to just tease a friend.

"In my defense I'm an active sleeper," Lilly objected playfully. "I missed you too. I didn't have anyone trying to suffocate me with a pillow whenever I got too loud, or pick me up and throw me harshly back into bed whenever I accidentally fell out. Heck, I even missed waking up and seeing your scary morning face."

Miley bit her lip in a flirting way. "You know you think I'm cute."

"You're a hell of a lot more than cute, Miley Stewart." Upon saying those words, she was distracted by the fact that they were in the kitchen and they tended to have their conversations with the most strangest of people present, namely a parent. When they started talking together they seemed to shut the rest of the world out, their surroundings were blurred.

Robbie Ray eased into their conversation, probing a revelation. "I think I know the reason you're so happy this morning now, Miles."

"What's that daddy?" Miley asked, almost like she was noticing him for the first time. Reluctantly she tore her adoring stare away from Lilly and willed her hands to stay by her side. She was itching to touch her, to tell her how much she loved her and the longer they stay sat with Robbie Ray witnessing every breath, the more she wanted to drag her to somewhere private and discuss last night.

"I said I think I've found the reason for your happy mood."

Simultaneously, both teenage heads swiveled to face him, panic clear on their faces. For Lilly it was the first moment she realized what he was referring to.

"Give me more credit, ladies. I do live here and see what goes off every second of every day. As far as I'm concerned you're both happy and to me that's what matters. I'm not sayin' anythin' first but like I said to Lilly I'm ready to listen whenever you're ready to talk."

Miley blushed and identified her feet as Lilly fake coughed, pretending to clear her throat. "That's great …. Lilly, shall we go to my room and escape Sweeney Todd's kitchen?"

"Should I be asking you to keep the door open?" Robbie Ray couldn't resist taunting.

As Lilly stood, she grabbed Miley's arm and whispered, 'I think he's onto us," as they scurried out of sight, only after a few seconds of blissful silence Lilly reappeared to grab another square of chocolate and then ran off to leave him alone for a few hours.

"Do you think he knows?" Miley asked a she soon as she closed the door.

"Know what?" she asked blankly, diving for the computer chair so she could spin and release some of the energy she had stored.

Miley threw Beary at her head. "What do you think, brains?" Loving the fact their banter was just the same, Miley took the plunge first. "Last night …"

"Was the best night of my life," Lilly cut in sincerely. "Miles, it was …."

"…I've wanted to tell you for so long …"

" … I've wanted to hear it for so long. I was just nervous about making the first move, just in case I was wrong and messed everything up …"

" … I love you …"

"…You're an amazing kisser …"

They both stopped, Miley looking down shyly at her revelation.

A grin unfurled on Lilly's face and she felt lightheaded. "You really love me?" Completely giddy and hyperactive, she motioned for Miley to go sit on her lap, which she did without hesitation. "Well, you know what?" she asked flirtatiously, both arms wrapping around her petite waist. "I kind of love you too."

"Kind of?" Miley teased, stroking the back of her hair lovingly, relishing the feel of her silky locks trickling through her fingers. Usually when people played with her own hair she would be putty in their hands, Lilly always took advantage of that knowledge.

"Gosh, you're so demanding. I love you a _lot_. Happy now?"

Miley nibbled on her earlobe, satisfied with the inhalation of breath she received for her effort. "Extremely." Tightening her hold, she finally admitted every little detail that she'd been hiding for the last six months. For at least an hour they exchanged stories, anecdotes, dates and times over the duration of their changing feelings toward one another, laughing and almost crying … well, on Miley's part.

"You mean …" Lilly laughed triumphantly. "It was me you were dreaming about?"

"You promised not to laugh!" Miley warned.

"At the time I really didn't know who it was… I'm so blonde. I actually give Sharpay a better name with my BD … blonde disease. Or should it be syndrome? Blonde syndrome?" Lilly contemplated this closely. "BD can stand for 'bad dude', though."

"BS can stand for blonde slut or bullshit," Miley intercepted.

Lilly's mouth fell open. "You said one of the B words. That's naughty."

Miley smirked and tightened her hold. "Maybe you should punish me."

Not catching her drift, Lilly pointed to the corner and ordered for her to sit over there and face the wall for seventeen minutes, one for each year she's been alive. "I saw that technique used on some 'how to discipline your child programme'," Lilly informed. "It's pretty darn effective."

This is why Miley fell in love with her; she was so cute and unique. "Why were you watching one of those things in the first place? Don't tell me you're trying to get me pregnant already!"

"We can always practice the method," Lilly caught on this time and returned a line, quite proud of her remark. Of course she wasn't serious; she and Miley weren't ready for that yet. Besides, were they even … girlfriends? Without beating around the bush, she asked, "You're my girlfriend, right? I can wear the t-shirt that says 'Haha suckers, she's mine' can't I?"

"Knowing you that t-shirt is already in the design process." Miley prodded her in the ribs jokingly. "Yes, Lilly, I'd love to be your real girlfriend. Not girlfriend as in friend, but girlfriend as in … a relationship. A couple. Where we do couple stuff."

Lilly tickled Miley's sensitive neck with the tip of her nose and placed a soft kiss there. "Romantic stuff. I get to buy you dinner, shower you with compliments and try to feel your leg under the table at the restaurant. Hmm, Lilly likey." She tried to do a seductive purr but burst out laughing. "That is hard to do!"

Miley cracked up at her feeble attempt. "Don't ever try to seduce me with that."

"We're gonna be an awesome couple, Miles. This doesn't feel weird, being with you. I mean, I knew that it wouldn't but now that we're doing it for real it's …" she trailed off, unable to find an accurate explanation.

However, Miley knew her too well; she didn't need to say a word. "I know, Lil. I know."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**No cliffhanger or anything this time, but I'll still try to upd****ate ASAP.  
For all reading "Fire Without Smoke" I know I haven't updated in a while but it's not forgotten, I'm just rolling with this story while I have the inspiration. **

**Please leave your comments :) I appreciate them big time. **


	6. First Date

"Lilly is staring at you," Mikayla informed her dutifully during their unproductive science lesson, one week since Miley and Lilly had started to secretly date. Today they were supposed to be researching dissections before the next lesson when they would perform the operation but Mikayla had used her captivating presence to con their easily manipulated teacher into remaining oblivious to the no participation happening over on their counter. Plus, she was defiant about not harming her manicure with holding a pen; instead she practiced her posing face in her contact mirror. "Are you not telling me something, Miles? It seems to me like you're eye-flirting."

Miley tore her hungry look away from Lilly, who was teasing her by pretending to scratch her neck as though she had an itch, but she was doing it seductively on purpose. "Eye flirting?" Miley scoffed unconvincingly, hearing Lilly giggle in the distance at the effect she had on her. "Mickey, you're going senile." Doing the universal sign for crazy, she laughed and played with her long sleeves nervously.

"Are you guys … making like rabbits?" Mikayla lowered her voice and asked.

"What? That's crazy talk." Miley waved away the accusations with a disbelieving chuckle that wasn't fooling anyone and went back to doodling in her notepad, unconsciously drawing little hearts with that irremovable small smile. "Stop looking at me like that, nothing is going on."

Mikayla grabbed her on the back of the neck and pushed her down so they were both leaning forward inconspicuously on the table to not be overhead. "Cut the crap, M, you know that you can trust me. It's sort of obvious that you two sex kittens are a couple... well, to someone intuitive like me who knows all and sees all. It's like watching free porn in this lesson, I can just read both of your eyes and those are NOT pretty little thoughts I can see. Oh my God, if you lose your virginity before me I'm going to be so pissed!"

"Sshhh," Miley instructed and clapped a hand over her mouth hastily, ducking her head down. "Can we not talk about this here? It's like Big Brother."

"So it's true?" Mikayla gasped melodramatically. "You're really a-"

"Yes, we've been an official couple since last week and if you don't zip it I'll run off with your nail polish and pour it down the toilet!"

Mikayla was grinning in a proud parent kind of way. "Aww, you have a girlfriend."

Miley blushed and closed her notepad, drumming her fingers on the cover distractedly.

"That is so freakin' cute, Miles. I've always said you'd make the perfect couple; you were practically all over each other beforehand anyway. Let me in on the details, this is gossip hour, what base have you gotten to?"

"No way, Mick!" Miley objected straight away, wondering why so many people were interested in the intimate details of her love life. Sure, they were girls and it made fascinating conversation, but she always got so flustered. "I am not doing this with you."

"Third?" Mikayla guessed, ignoring her and counting on her fingers.

"We've been dating for one week. We've made out, Ms. Hormone, that's all."

"I might be as straight as a pole but it doesn't mean the thought of you and Lilly isn't hot. Spare me here; I want something to keep me occupied in English!" she whined and implored. "You're a disappointment. I bet Saint Sarah has better hook up stories."

"Yeah, well, go interrogate her." Miley pointed over to where she was sat; furtively looking at Oliver as he remained oblivious and ate beef jerky. No word had come about over the flowers; Miley was beginning to wonder if Sarah actually saw them.

Mikayla's eyes twinkled. "Better yet." Without further ado she stood up and flipped her raven colored hair behind her shoulder. "I'm going for a girly chat with Lillian. She'll have no problem sharing the details." Miley tried to grab at her arm but she was already over the opposite end of the classroom, whispering in Miley's girlfriend's ear with a grin, one hand on her shoulder.

Lilly grinned in return and whispered something back. The teacher of their class had momentarily left the room, no doubt for some caffeine or a cigarette, and left them unattended so no one was actually doing any work. Even Sarah was using her time to constructively plan a charity drive.

Miley cursed and was in two minds whether to go over and drag Mikayla back to her seat. Would Lilly actually reveal any scandalous details? Not that they had anything to hide, but still … While she was contemplating and watching them closely, she hadn't noticed Oliver ungracefully sit on the edge of her science counter.

"Sup, Miles."

Miley broke her intense concentration and looked at him instead. "Hey, Oliver. What's up?"

"Did you know that Jake Ryan has packed up out of Malibu completely? Apparently he and his family are moving to Europe, converting dollars to euros. I heard he had a contract with some French fashion designer, he's going to be some jeans model."

Miley spluttered with laughter, already imagining it. "How do you know that?"

Oliver fluffed his collar proudly. "There isn't a thing that happens that Ollie isn't covering. Dude, I'm better than Access Hollywood."

"Well, _dude,_ I don't think you've noticed Saint Sarah making googly eyes at you all lesson, have you?" Miley decided to play subtle match maker, aiming her bow and arrow. So the flowers weren't sent by Oliver in the first place, no one had to know that. She was doing her friend a favor as far as she was concerned, the consequences might be better than expected. If he fell for Sarah then she would be a great influence, all that was left was for them to take a step in the right direction. "You like Sarah, don't you? I mean, you were hitting on her last week," she probed, looking at the girl in question.

Oliver looked with her telescopically, wrinkling his nose. "Nah, I don't know, Miles. She's too … hippie for me. And she cares about the world too much. No matter what we do Global Warming is going to wipe us all out, either that or the aliens are going to shoot our butts from space and Will Smith'll have to save us all. Either way we can wave bye bye to the polar bears."

"Hello, my brother caused Global warming with his gas. We're reaping the unfortunate consequences of the fact he stuffs his face with too much Mexican food," Miley said. "He blew the ozone layer wide apart." She was forgetting about Lilly and Mikayla talking, possibly revealing facts on the sex life she did not have. Miley rolled her eyes; Lilly would completely play the drama queen and exaggerate. "Sarah is a nice girl; it just shows she's caring and considerate. What would it hurt to give it a shot, huh? Maybe she's not your type, but if you ask her on a date you could get to know her and see she's actually a really sweet person."

Oliver was still staring over at her critically, eyes sweeping. "Hmm, I guess … I mean I haven't been on a date in over a week ever since …" He looked down suddenly and twirled his ring. "Well, ever since I've been moving on from you."

Gently, Miley put a hand on his arm with a small smile, trying not to focus on the fact it was awkward. "Sarah would be good for you. Trust me."

"You know what!" He jumped off the counter and rolled up his sleeves, rolling his shoulders as well and cracking his fingers. "I'm going to do it! I'm taking her out for a ride on the-"

"Don't," Miley winced in advance.

"- Ollie Trolley!" He paid her no attention and walked over to where Sarah was perched, putting on the charm and delving straight into a conversation.

"Thanks God that disaster is over," Miley sighed in relief, grateful he was moving on. It had been awkward at the beginning of the week with him, hiding the knowledge she and Lilly were a secret couple. It was obvious he was feeling less than friendly towards her since she had as good as rejected him, but as the days had gone by he'd slowly reverted back to his old self. No hard feelings were held and he'd admitted it was more like an infatuation as opposed to true love. With Oliver out of her line of sight, Miley had no other option but to gaze over at Lilly, who was chatting animatedly to Mikayla as though explaining something and Mikayla had a smirk on her face as she stood by her, one hand on perfect hip, nodding and commenting at intervals. Upon meeting her piercing stare, Lilly beckoned for her to come over.

Miley obliged, hesitantly approaching them.

Straight away Mikayla exclaimed, "Miley Stewart, you horny little school girl!"

As Miley's eyes went wide Lilly laughed and swatted the raven haired beauty on the arm. "Leave her alone. She get's embarrassed easily when it comes to stuff like that." Affectionately, she grabbed Miley by the sides of her shirt and tugged her towards her since she was sat down and wrapped both arms around her waist, staring up at her adorably. "Hey you." No one batted an eyelid; it wasn't uncommon for them to be like this.

"Urgh. You guys are mushy." Mikayla rolled her eyes playfully as Miley rubbed Lilly's back and smiled down at her lovingly, mouthing 'I love you'. "I'm appalled at you two, I really am. All I want is a few juicy details and you can't even spare me those. Miles, you have her on a tight leash, she wouldn't even tell me your spot."

"Mickey!" Miley exclaimed as one of Lilly's hands slipped under the bottom of her shirt, rubbing the skin below her stomach very slightly. "I have such weird oversexed people in my life."

"Don't worry, Miles, I got your back. I wouldn't tell her a thing," Lilly beamed proudly and proceeded to slide her hands around to Miley's back, still tucked under her shirt.

"Okay, that's the horny school girl look in her eye. Lilly, stop making her hot while there's people around. You two are animals I tell you! Filthy... inbreeds." Mikayla shrugged, adjusting the belt to her leopard print pants. Miley opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side with a glare. "Is that a Goddamn hickey!?" Mikayla gasped delightedly and peered closely. On reflex, Miley blushed and tried to cover it with her hair. The first hickey Lilly had left on her had faded, so the day they were bored in her room, decided to give her another one and stake her claim all over again. "Damn, Truscott!"

"I hate my life," Miley complained.

Lilly smirked and continued to stroke her back, opening her legs so she could pull Miley more in-between them. However, before they both could get resituated, Mikayla yanked on Miley's upper arm and nearly made her do a frantic half turn, before gripping her with her new salon talons and strutting back towards their counter.

"I think you just pulled off my arm," Miley said, moving it slowly with a grimace.

"I was just saving your ungrateful ass! You guys clearly don't want anyone knowing about your relationship, yet you're flaunting it like this bitch at my gym that recently got breast implants, except one is bigger than the other so they droop and look totally fake. I mean, when she was on the exercise machine trying to impress the Star Wars guy they weren't even moving! That's a cry for help!"

"As … wonderful as it is to hear about that, Lilly and I have decided that we're just going to act like we always do, even before we started dating and if people want to comment on it then we're not going to deny anything."

"No." Mikayla shook her head. "That's suicide. Gay couples are a target."

Miley sighed dejectedly, already knowing this fact. "I know but … we can't hide forever. I'm sure Lilly would love to be a hermit and live in my room but it's unfair that we should keep it a secret when it's making us happy."

"Unfair? Life _is_ unfair. Life is the queen bitch," Mikayla added, "especially since my mom won't let me get breast implants."

Miley stared over at Lilly as Mikayla looked down at her chest. "She's worth it though, Mick. She's so … she's worth it."

"Enough mushy talk." Mikayla demanded and clicked her fingers in front of her face. "What size do you think I should go for?"

"If Lilly catches me staring at your chest then I'm thinkin' she isn't going to be too thrilled."

"You've already drilled holes in hers with the intensity of your stare, give her a break and tell me whether Double D is too ambitious," Mikayla ordered, actually grabbing her chest skeptically.

"I can tell without even looking," Miley responded flatly. Mikayla made to throw her book at her but Miley changed the subject quickly. "I'm taking Lilly on our first official date tonight. Do you know that new restaurant uptown? The place where no one can pronounce the menu? Well, I managed to get last minute reservations because the guy I was speaking to over the phone sounded stoned and said I had a hot voice … so I think he cancelled on some 'VIP's' because he no doubt thought I was going to give him free future phone sex…. Mick, tonight is going to be beyond perfect, I've been waiting for us to reach this stage since before I knew that's what I wanted.

We'll dress fancy, eat fancy and Lilly will fall even more in love with me," Miley gushed.

"Sounds like an invitation to Yuckland," Mikayla quipped, ruining the moment. "Nice choice on the setting by the way. I've taught you well. The other night I went out on a pity date with the guy who mows our lawn but since he was such an inner intellectual bore, I spent at least an hour admiring the wall formations."

Miley suddenly wondered if she had planned out their date enough. What if the place wasn't right? She wanted it to go perfectly, there were to be no bumps in the road for them. "Is it romantic enough?"

Looking at her like she was crazy (even though she was the one drawing around her fake heart henna tattoo on her wrist with blue ink from her pen,) Mikayla said, "Hell yes, they even have private booths for people wanting to get down and dirty. Well, not really, it's a very classy place but its perfecto for secret relationships wanting to stay that way." She put the lid back on her pen and checked the time. "Plus, the people who work there look like Frankenstein's rejects so Lilly will have eyes only for you … not that she doesn't anyway, but the whole place is an aphrodisiac, she'll be wanting to rip your clothes off in approximately thirty minutes of being there."

Blushing slightly, Miley found her gaze fixated back on her girlfriend and smiled fondly. The week they had spent together as a couple felt like it had been stolen from someone else's life, it felt too perfect to be her own.

"Finally!" Mikayla exclaimed, jumping up the second the bell rang to signal the end of school. Picking up her small black bag, she gave Miley a kiss on her cheek and strutted from the classroom without further ado.

"That girl wears too much lip-gloss," Miley grumbled as she wiped her cheek and collected her things, grinning as Oliver walked past with Sarah and sent her a wink. Instead of sitting at their regular table during lunch she and Lilly were going to let Cupid do his work without them there. "Let's eat outside today, 'kay?" she asked as the blonde appeared in front of her with her trademark presence. Nodding at the now empty door, Miley added, "Oliver's about to be converted into a tree hugging hippy, I wouldn't want to intrude on the transformation."

Lilly's eyes twinkled as she picked up Miley's bag for her. "If he starts smoking herbal cigarettes and saying 'mellow' then I'm going to disown him. Send him back to the kennels where we picked him up, say he's a default," she joked and stood excitedly on the souls of her feet. "For once this Monday doesn't suck."

Miley grinned and looked around slyly. "Do I have something to do with it?"

Since the classroom was now deserted and the door to it closed tight, Lilly pressed her lips against Miley's eager ones and held them there for a few delicious seconds. "I can't wait for our date," Lilly whispered softly and kissed her again, savoring the flavor of her lip-gloss. "Hmm, you taste so good. This way I don't even have to buy lip-gloss of my own. I can just steal yours and save a fortune!"

"If you weren't so darn cute in that irresistible playful way I would …"

Lilly punched her softly on the arm. "You wouldn't do anything. Don't pretend that you would." She hoisted the extra bag on her shoulder and led the way. "C'mon, my fellow treasure hunter we're off to weaken our immune systems with cafeteria sewage before we embark upon our crazy adventure to find your lost brain."

"Haha," Miley deadpanned and rolled her eyes, laughing as Lilly walked into the edge of the wall, underestimating the amount of space she had left to walk through.

Once grabbing their lunch they sat outside on the grassy banks, Miley not particularly having an appetite what with nerves for their date tonight while Lilly dove into everything she could, eating it as fast as possible so not to taste it. "Did you hear that Collin Bell found some dead finger in his meatloaf last week?" she asked as she read the ingredients to the back of a bag of chips, shrugged, and ate them anyway. "Like a _human_ finger."

"Sounds like an episode of _Friend's _where Phoebe finds a thumb in her soda," Miley yawned from where she was laid down under the shade of a tree, one arm over her eyes and the other resting on her flat stomach, completely peaceful and serene.

Lilly tried to remember that episode and came to the conclusion that Miley watched too much TV. "Does your dad know that we're spending his cash tonight at some possible future rival restaurant?"

Miley coughed meaningfully. "It's the Hannah money, and until my daddy cracks his way like an egg into a place of his own, I'll go eat at overprized diners with my beautiful girlfriend. As soon as he has a restaurant with his name on it, I'll support him like he supported me with my alter ego. It's the least he can do for now to pretend to be oblivious to us dating until we have that 'proper' conversation with him. Although, have you noticed that since he knows about us he doesn't come up to my room and bug us anymore like he used to?"

Lilly patted her on the head affectionately. "He probably doesn't want to walk in on something he really doesn't want to see."

A little red around the ears, Miley made sure her arm was still covering the majority of her face in her relaxed state. "We don't do anything that bad …"

Lilly laughed at that and dropped her bag of chips onto the grass. "Yeah, sure, Miss I-can't-get-enough-of-you-and-must-straddle-you-at-every-oppurtunity."

"I hate you," Miley complained and tried to remain nonchalant, even though she was embarrassed. "Can we move onto something else?" she asked sweetly.

Knowing that she was probably blushing, Lilly lay back, her head on Miley's stomach. "What can we talk about that'll please you?"

Miley thought for a moment, absent mindedly playing with Lilly's golden locks. "How are things with your mom?"

Lilly snorted and shuffled a little to get more comfy. " Well, she's decided to take a longer vacation from work so she can spend some quality time at home, which is kind of five years too late if you ask me."

Soothingly, Miley tangled her fingers in the end of Lilly's hair. "At least she's making the effort now, Lil."

She shook her head. "Its not a good thing, she wants us to spend all of this time together and that means if I give her a chance I won't be able to spend it with you! I love spending time with you!"

Miley smiled to herself and Lilly reached back to the back of her head and held her hand loosely, rubbing her palm. "Would it make you feel better if I was there when your mom wanted family bonding time? That way you'll be with me and you'll reconnect with your mom. She is trying, Lil. Most parents who've done what she's done don't even do that. At least give her a chance to prove herself."

"Urgh," Lilly grumbled, "you always get your own way."

"It's because you can't resist me," Miley teased and traced a gentle line down her ear.

"Damn right I can't," Lilly said with a smirk. "Now huggle me before we have History to get through." Stretching, she sat up and popped the kinks in her back, gradually standing up. "Hello? Miley! Huggle me!" She held out her arms with a sad pout.

Even though she was comfortable in her position, Miley complied slowly and wiped herself down, asking, "What the heck is a huggle?"

Lilly ran and threw her arms around her. "You're so inexperienced." She clung on and snuggled her deeply. "In science I wasn't telling Mikayla anything intimate about us, just so you know. I was just describing to her about how we finally got together and then our plan with Sarah and Oliver."

"That's fine," Miley murmured and reluctantly let her go with a smile. "That's a huggle?"

Lilly beamed proudly. "Girl, you learn fast."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

That night, Miley had escaped the house with minimal interrogation from her father. He seemed to understand where she was going and what for but wished her luck as though having no idea. It was weird how both Robbie Ray knew that Miley knew that he knew and vice versa, but no one had brought it up besides hints. Miley pondered that on the drive to Lilly's. One day soon she would officially inform him on their relationship status, even though he clearly already knew, but he deserved the talk and the right to express his opinion. Besides, he appeared to accept and support.

For their date she had chosen to wear a short skirt and a tight camisole, hoping it would be enough to maintain Lilly's attention for the entire night.

"Miley freakin' Stewart you look smokin' hot!" Lilly appraised her with a badly spluttered raspberry (which was meant to be a somewhat wolf whistle) as the brunette stood at her door and fiddled with her car keys, equally checking her out in her simple but classy jeans and a tight shirt. Greedily, Lilly scanned lustful eyes up and down her body, a build up of saliva collecting in her slightly ajar mouth. Fanning herself for emphasis, she blew out air and let her gaze linger on Miley's long tan legs, on display for her to drool over openly.

"Lilly," Miley said, "my eyes are up here. Pick your mouth up from the floor and plant your eyes to my face."

"That's great." Lilly nodded agreeably, not paying her attention or raking her gaze to a more platonic body part. "Your legs are feeling left out. I already know you have beautiful blue eyes. You're expecting me to be selfish, your legs need me!"

Miley, though overly enjoying the hungry appreciation she was being subjected to, envisioned them still standing there when they were due at the restaurant for their reservation time, so, with reluctance, took responsibility and grabbed Lilly's arm to say that it was time for them to get in the car. Needles to say, Lilly didn't move. Miley then proceeded to whisper something seductive in her ear for her cooperation. At this Lilly's eyes, previously brimming with desire, brightened as a grin unfurled.

Steamrolling past her, she yelled, "What are we waiting for? The grass to grow? Let's go!"

Miley chuckled and spun around to face her as Lilly buckled her seatbelt and rammed her hand on the horn to get her to hurry. "I'm getting wrinkles waiting for you!"

"I knew suggesting _that_ would motivate you. You're so predictable, Lil, or maybe you're just always horny. All I have to do is put my hand on your waist and you burn up like Uncle Earl in a sauna."

Lilly beckoned for her to get in the car. "I'm sexually deprived and seventeen years old. You do the Math."

"Hello, I'm in the same situation. I can relate."

"Really?" Lilly cocked up an eyebrow. "I can help you out with being sexually deprived you know. You don't even have to ask."

Miley laughed and walked around the front of her spotless red Ferrari, gently opening its shiny door and delicately lowering herself into the leather seat with caution. Lilly watched her and scoffed, thinking how neurotic she was when it came to her beloved vehicle. Just as she was about to patronize her over who was on the top of her love list, her or the car, Lilly noticed her mom staring at the commotion from the window with a distant forlorn expression. Even though she pretended she didn't care, a bubble of guilt rose up in her chest that she couldn't repel.

"Medusa is staring daggers," she informed and shrank down in her seat to avoid the guilt hidden deep in her stomach. Not only was it filled with butterflies from being close to the love of her life, but deep down she wanted her mom in her life. It pained her to be so weak and want that parental figure. Of course her dad was more than stupendous, he just wasn't a girl.

"Huh?" Miley looked to the side distracted as she revved up the engine which purred into life expertly. Upon seeing Lilly's mom through the window she waved genially and Mrs. Truscott smiled back, relieved to see at least her daughter's best friend was being civil. Turning her attention back to the side, she asked, "What are you sliding down the seat for? She's only checking that you're safely in the car and not being crazy and strapping yourself to the windshield or whatever. Remember the last time after the Jackass marathon? You ended up in hospital."

Lilly continued to slide, almost getting wedged. "I told her that we could have movie night tomorrow, Miles. I'm so stupid for giving in, it's like now she has the power. Of course you're coming to save me; I refuse to suffer it without you. I think that she suspects that I'm completely into you or something, that's why she's sticking her nose into my business and analyzing us right now."

Not having a mother through her childhood years, Miley had grown more aware of the troubled relationship between her girlfriend and her mom, doing her best to encourage positivity whenever possible. Of course she would be there tomorrow night; she wouldn't miss it for anything, especially if it helped in any way.

"You'll regret it if you don't let her try," Miley said, quoting something she heard from Dr. Phil.

"You're ruining our date, Miles, stop talking about my mom. We can work out a plan on how to avoid her as much as possible tomorrow so we can watch the movie ourselves and make out. For now let's just drive off into the horizon like some cheesy movie," Lilly begged with both hands pressed together.

Miley couldn't prevent a smile and a roll of the eyes. "Hold on tight, I'm about to put this baby in gear."

"I always do cling on for dear life. This thing is like a death contraption with you at the wheel." Lilly gripped the dashboard and said her prayers in mockery. "Don't give me that look, Stewart, you know I'm jesting." The road quickly became a blur as the car started to crawl up the road.

"You better be joking, you don't want to know what I'd do to you if you weren't."

"If it involves whip cream and handcuffs I'm so there!"

"No, that's only Sharpay. I'll give her a ring for you."

Lilly let her hand dangle from the window, faking shock. "Are you telling me you're opposed to handcuffs?"

Miley pondered that thought as she drove down the silent street, leaving Lilly's house far behind. "Never say never."

"Now that you've said that you know I'm going to do the opposite so… never," Lilly said smartly. "Oh, and when we get to the restaurant I don't know the fancy word for snails so whatever you do don't let me order it! You won't get a goodnight kiss if I'm puking my guts up in the bathroom." She grimaced as she imagined it. "Ew, that is nasty."

Miley laughed at her. "You're the sort of girl who ate worms as a kid."

"I've _matured_ thanks very much. I no longer chase creepy-crawlies, burp the alphabet or wear a baseball cap backwards. Ever since having you in my life I go out, work out and check _you_ out. And may I say ex-diva, you're looking gorgeous tonight." Lilly left her legs alone and focused instead on her deliciously tan arms.

"Well," Miley said and glanced sideways, "you too clean up mighty good, Truscott."

Lilly waved it off and acted egotistical. "Understatement of the year, darling." They passed some part of town that Lilly, for living in Malibu her entire life, wasn't familiar with and she craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the passing street sign. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Would you rather have taken your crap mobile and Fred Flintstone our asses there?" Miley demanded her pride shattering. She had always considered herself as a reliable driver and Lilly was bruising her ego.

Exploiting her apologetic cute face, Lilly stared at her miserably. "I'm sorry, I won't comment on direction anymore."

Miley sniffed and half glanced to the side. "Good," she said shortly. "Sit there and look pretty."

"That's boring," Lilly complained and glanced at the passing buildings and roads, all very much similar and uninteresting. "You're boring me. It's your job to entertain me while driving to our date. You must think you have to start trying really hard when we get to the restaurant but in reality it all begins now so you better spruce up your routine superstar."

"Fine," Miley complied, anything to keep her girlfriend from whining. Plus, she did want to make this night perfect. "How about …" She already winced but forced the words to tumble out in a mixed up mess, "Yo Momma joke competition …"

Lilly's face lit up and sprung straight like a board. "Are you serious? Miley! You are such an awesome G-F! You sacrifice so much. I know you hate it because I've practically memorized the entire book you bought me for last year's birthday but I'll give you a shot and be easy," she promised sweetly.

Miley unwillingly smiled at Lilly's enthusiasm, thinking she'd risk any discomfort just to see her happy. No chance was she going to win; she had tried and failed numerous times. "I just hope this isn't a long ride …"

Meanwhile, Lilly was cracking her knuckles in preparation for what she believed an easy battle. "Loser must do whatever the other wants. Be getting ready those handcuffs and whip cream, Miles, I'm taking you down." Flexing her none existent muscles through her wonderfully tight t-shirt, Miley couldn't help but laugh at her feeble attempt at being pro wrestler and almost forgot about where she was driving to.

Passionately, Lilly cleared her throat dramatically and declared in a rush, "Yo Momma so fat she makes Free Willy look like a tic-tac!"

Miley closed her eyes for a spilt second in defeat. She somewhat hoped Lilly was joking about the handcuffs and whip cream.

The inside of the restaurant was decorated expensively in a bohemian style, lavish drapes framing the walls and a multitude of dark colors enclosing the space, making it appear more cramped than it actually was. As they were lead to their table, Lilly crinkled her nose in distaste at the features and tried not to be too judgmental; she knew that Miley wanted this date perfect and she wasn't going to complain that it was hardly both of their scenes. Instead, she kept her mouth closed for once and appreciated fully how beautiful her girlfriend looked tonight as she whispered something to the woman showing them to their table. Whatever was whispered must have worked since the next thing they were redirected to a private booth, so once again Miley's melodic voice had scored them points.

"You better not have been flirting with her to get us this table," Lilly warned as she allowed Miley to scuttle around the table first, "I swear I saw her look at your legs."

"You swear you see a lot of things, like dead people for example," Miley said and picked up the menu upon getting comfortable.

"I'm getting a dead people vibe in here actually, how about we go to McDonalds instead?" Lilly hinted, staying standing up in hopefulness. It wasn't that she didn't want the date, she just wanted Miley without the glamour that she felt she must resort to when wanting things to be perfect. Lilly didn't know how to tell her that she'd prefer to walk on the beach with an ice cream and whisper sweet nothings in each others ear. "I'm taking that as a no."

Miley, squinting to the see the scrawl of the print, grimaced as she read some of the dishes. "They have some ... erm, exquisite things here."

"Yeah, stuff that's meant to stay in the Amazon and not come out," Lilly pointed out as she too flipped casually through the dark book. "Miles, this calligraphy is too hard to read. Yes, I just said calligraphy. I can be smart." Lilly tapped her head importantly and shuffled on the leather seat, her jeans making a squeaking sound. "That wasn't me!" she defended hastily as Miley looked up with a raised eyebrow. "I have class."

Miley sighed, thinking the restaurant not to be at her advantage. Somehow she would rather be at home in jammies watching a chick flick with her girlfriend. "How about we order some drinks?"

At that Lilly perked up and scanned the drinks section eagerly, managing to miraculously decipher the fancy writing when her soberness was involved.

"We can't pass for twenty-one," Miley deadpanned.

"I want an ice cream," Lilly complained and shut the menu, fidgeting again and glancing around. "There are some freaky photographs in here that look possessed, the lights are so un-light so I can't see a thing and there's some weird smell in a bowl on our table."

Cautiously, Miley leant forward to identify it and quickly retreated with a dejected frown. "I can safely say the aphrodisiac isn't working."

"I wouldn't say that," Lilly said, "I'm so stuffy I could rip my clothes off. The heavily perfumed candles and no windows really make for a great atmosphere."

Miley glanced around and bit her lip, doing some quick thinking. To her shock their waitress was guiding another couple to a table, and the couple looked sickeningly familiar. With a loud gasp, she recognized Amber Addison and some jock from their school being seated not too far away. If the popular girl thought to look around and glance at one of the private booths their secret relationship would be blown and the entire school would know in under twenty minutes. Miley hesitated in jumping up, grabbing Lilly and sneaking away. They had said that if people wanted to comment they wouldn't lie but this wasn't the time or place for the world to know, she didn't want their date ruined.

"Let's go," Lilly coaxed gently, noticing their enemy herself and finalizing her alternate idea. "I have a way to still make our first official date perfect." She slid from the chair, making it squeak again and delicately pulled Miley up by the hand, beckoning for her to follow. The brunette was smiling so she gratefully grinned back and gave her smooth hand a quick squeeze. "I know that you wanted this night to be perfect and you thought the way to do that was to dine me at an expensive restaurant but something as simple as … driving around California with you is much more perfect. Like the drive up here. I don't need the glitz and glamour, Miles. I just need you and that will always be enough."

Tears were building in Miley's eyes as she laughed softly and shuffled her foot, straightening her skirt. "You have your romantic moments, Lil."

Lilly beamed proudly and picked up Miley's bag for her. "C'mon, I want to show you something."

By the time they had furtively left and driven away with Lilly at the wheel, Miley being too loved up to complain much, the sun had set and darkness was enclosing. After stopping at a burger drive through and getting out and sitting on a wall by the beach to eat, the sky was a black canvas, perfect for what Lilly intended to do.

"Why are we at the skate park?" Miley questioned as Lilly lead her inside, tugging impatiently on her hand. Miley looked back in panic, thinking they were breaking and entering a closed set since it was deserted and eerily silent, the obstacles creating shadows. "Lilly, I don't think we're allowed in here."

"I know the owners son, I skate with him. Don't worry your pretty little head about a thing, Miles, and just come over here." Finally, she stopped on a sloping ramp and smiled contently, sitting down and patting the smooth wood beside her. "I'll let you keep your skirt dignified, I have some self control."

"Remind me again why we're here," Miley asked as she complied and hugged her knees, resting her chin on top and shivering slightly from the night air. "We could be at my house snuggled in bed."

"Lay back," Lilly told her as she did so and rested her hands on her stomach, staring upwards. "Now _that _is beautiful."

Following suit, Miley's mouth dropped slightly. Above an uninterrupted black canvas littered with small stars made her tingle as she lay on her back on smiled. "It is beautiful, Lil."

"I knew you'd like it," Lilly said confidently. "I've wanted to do this with you for ages."

"Look at the stars while laying on a skateboarding ramp at night?" Miley asked, bemused.

"Hey, I have feeling!" Lilly defended and slapped her on the arm lazily. "So how is this for our first date?"

Miley grinned, showing her teeth. "More than perfect could ever be."

"Really?" Lilly rolled over, staring at her lovingly. "Just so you know I'm going to kiss you now." Her lips descended on the smiling brunette's as they came closer together and connected under the night sky, their silhouettes sparkling in the moonlight.

………………………………………….

**A choppy end to a bit of a crappy chapter but I've kept you waiting long enough and ****I needed to get this out there. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Thanks for being so patient (not that you had an option but you know what I mean) and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in a shorter amount of time. My excuse is I have GCSE'S, and I have someone who has been taking up a lot of my time recently. **


End file.
